Star wars Galactic Civil War
by SithDan
Summary: After being sent to start a Rebellion to challenge the Evil Galactic Empire by Darth Vader, Galen Marek, the secret sith apprentice of Darth Vader now much find ways to form a Rebellion to overthrow the Evil Galactic Empire. see how Galen Marek Rally Rebel Leaders and former Jedi to oppose the Evil Galactic Empire.
1. The start of the Rebel Alliance

The start of the rebellion

the civil war started when Lord Vader tells his apprentice to get the Emperor's enemies and to make an army, Starkiler, Lord Vader's secret apprentice began looking for the Emperor's enemies. Starkiler and his Skillful pilot Juno Eclipse friend ship has grown to the point were they decided to got married. soon after they got married Juno and starkiler had a child and she named him Cody and their boy was a **force sensitive** mean he had a strong connection to the force at birth. Starkiler found General Kota (General Kota was Jedi general and a Jedi master but he was not in the star wars movies and he is now one of the founders of the rebellion.) and Kota began to train Starkiler and his son the ways force of the light side and Cody was 4 years old when he started the training took 14 years.

During the 14 years Starkiller reprogrammed his droid friend named Proxy to instead of trying to killing him; he reprogrammed him to help training any other Force sensitive's that he and General Kota found to train in Light Saber combat. Proxy was programmed with all light saber combat Forms. Proxy was able to persuade Master Kota to take another type of light Saber style. General Kota was a Practicer of Form VII: Juyo(the Juyo incarnation of Form VII was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat and was said to involve significant internal focus on the part of the user. ) but because him with Blind he couldn't use form that he was use to very well. Proxy was able to teach Master Kota Form III: Soresu of light saber combat to help him better in combat and a Few lessons in Form V (Form V: Shien / Djem So, or The Perseverance Form (light saber Dueling Part of the form). Proxy taught Kota a few lessons in Djem So to be able to counter attack some in a light saber duel. (Form III was on keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure, the form focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering.)

Master Kota needed to reality on his other Senses to help him and the Force in Combat now in combat or in a light saber duel. It took master Kota himself 10 years along with his apprentices to get use to use his other sense and the force to help him in combat. He got pretty good at using his other Sense and the force to help light saber combat. He was able to hold his own against Starkiller in a light saber duel and able to give starkiler a bit of a challenge to defeat him.

Starkiller's son Cody learned from Proxy and favored the Form III: Soresu as a secondary and Form V: Shien / Djem So, or The Perseverance Form as his main form to use in learn from his Master Kota and his Father how to use the Mind trick, how to create a Powerful force Push strong effort to push 10 objects that ranged from 500 pounds-1,500 pounds about 100 yards away him. He learned the force grip from master Kota on how to grab something and pick it up with ease. They went a star system that had an asteroid field and to tech him how to grab an asteroid that was about 5 tons.

_Form V combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a , considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So was developed later and intended for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use an opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin and Djem So's emphasis on immediately striking back after a blow._

He learned how to create a force blast wave that blasted anything 50 yards around him but it took time to gather his energy and use the force blast wave so for him to use this force power plus he would only use it as a last escort if he was surrounded by enemy soldiers and by a more powerful Sith lord. Cody would use form III in a light saber duel to have the time to gather his force energy. He learn how to create a powerful force shield around to protect himself from most powerful force attacks by other force users like a powerful sith lord.(each Jedi and Sith lord was able to create Force shields around themselves to protect them from powerful force blasts.)

Master Kota later found a trained a farm boy from the planet tatooine named Luke Skywalker that was a Force sensitive and he was 16 years old went he started training. Luke's training took 6 years (because him learned pretty fast and was able to develop him force powers quickly.) Luke Learned from Proxy and favored Form II and Form V as his main light saber forms he mixed Form II and form V together as a hybrid form. He studied Form III: Soresu as his secondary form to help conserve energy went he might be up against someone that might be using the same forms to wait until he opposite grow tried to start his assault in the light saber duel, he saw to could build up his force powers to fight back went he was waiting to take the offense.(later he would find that he would be using Form III almost all the time in his duels so he would study more into it become a master of form III and learn how to use it effectively against other Light saber duels that used Form V against him.)

_Light saber combat Form II: Makashi allowed an initiate to defend himself against an opponent with very little effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament. The form focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity, smoothness and economy of motion were relied on, rather than with great ficital force strength on the user with their light saber, with Form II blade-work heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than just random strikes and and slash movements. Similar to sith Lord Count Dooku_.

Luke force powers were twice as strong as starkiller and learned the Mind Trick, the force push, the force grip, and force blast wave and the Light saber throw move. The Force Pushes he could create were power enough to push up to 50 objects ranging from 500 pounds to over 2,000 pounds about 250 yards away from him. The Force grip he used was power enough to grab 20 asteroids weighting several tons but he had to focus a little hard than the avenge Jedi or sith lord to grab it. The force Blast wave he could create could blast anything 250 yards around him but he would only use it as a last escort if he was surrounded by enemy soldiers and by a more powerful sith lord like Darth Sidious or Darth Vader. He learned how to throw his light saber and bring it back to himself. He could throw his light saber 150 yards away from himself to strike at a target and to use the force to bring the light saber back to himself and to catch it without getting hurt.

Starkiler training took 6 years to learn the things that Darth Vader couldn't tech him. Master Kota taught starkiller the ways of the Jedi and how to control his angry and fear in a light saber deul. He taught him to let go of the past and to focus on the future at that was to defeat the Emperor and his apprentice Darth Vader and to restore peace and freedom to the Galaxy.

Starkiller decided in his training to become a Jedi Knight to use Form VII of light saber combat less because if he used it allow more he could fall to the Dark Side once more. When he decided to use less of form VII he decided to focus on mastering Form III to set up a near impenetrable guard to defend himself from blast fire and light sabers. He would begin studying form II of light saber combat along with Form III to be right to enter into a lot of light saber duels with other light saber wielding Foe such as a Sith Lord went the emperor and Darth Vader begin to training more force sensitive's in the ways of the Dark side. He would also take a few lesson of form V to have some powerful counters use a Duelist that was using form V against him in a Duel.

During the training with master Kota Starkiler changed his name from Starkiler to his born name: Galen Marek that he found again while training to become a Jedi Knight. Kota and Galen Marek found Senator Bail Oregano that hated the empire and that wanted to help the rebels that found him and that needed his help to fight the empire. Bail Organa is an Imperial senator in the Imperial senate that Respected the ideas of Freedom instead of the Oppression that the Galactic Empire and continually spoke out against the Emperor. In secret he was give support to organizations like General Kota militia Organization hated the Oppression that the Evil Galactic Empire was putting on the Galaxy.

He spoke against the empire but before he would join them he needed them to rescue his daughter Princess Lisa oregano from the evil empire on the planet of Kashyyyk. He told them that he and 2 other senators were build force to restore peace and freedom to the galaxy. He told them that he and the other senators build a spaceport to make starships to attack the evil empire and some ground forces to free a planet under the evil empire's grip. He told Galen Marek that the spaceport was in a star system in the outer rim. It took 3 hours to travel to the Location of the Spaceport were senator Oregano said it would be. They came out of light speed and they saw that there was a spaceport but it was being upgraded to become a more powerful spaceport.

The spaceport commander said: "Unidentified ship, identify you." Juno the ship captain: "this is Captain Juno of the Rogue Shadow, requesting permission to land and I was sent here by senator Bail Organa." The commander of the spaceport said: "permission granted." Their landed and began to talk about mounting a rescue mission to rescue senator Organa's daughter from the hands of the evil empire. Galen Marek ask long before the spaceport would be put back online to make starships. The commander said about 6 months until it would be put back on online. Starkiler asked if there had any ship to mount a rescue mission. The commander said "Yes, we did we have 3 Nubulon-b Frigates, 12 Corellian Corvette cruisers, 30 squads of fighters and 15 squads of bombers. Our forces are good but not good effort to take out an imperial fleet but good effort to take out an imperial star destroyer."

Galen Marek asked: "How many transports do you have?" The commander said: "We have 10 transports big effort to carry 2,000 troops and 20 tanks. We have a little over 20,000 troops and 200 tanks and 100 heavy turrets but not big effort to hold a planet in the grip of the evil empire but maybe for a raid on a planet or to make a rescue mission." The agreed to take 2 Nubulon-b frigate, 6 Corellian Corvette cruisers, 15 squanders of fighters, 7 squanders of bombers, the whole ground forces of the rebellion to go to Kashyyyk to rescue senator Organa's daughter from the evil empire. They went into light speed and headed to Kashyyyk to free senator Organa's daughter. It took 2 hours to get there and General Kota practice doing light saber combat with his sight gone went starkiler was still in the ways of the dark side.

Galen Marek told the captain of the fleet to stay outside the star system so that they could saw what type of forces the empire had around the planet and on the planet. The fleet would stop just outside the system and the transports would go on to the system to see the imperial force. They came out of light speed and saw that there was an Acctamator-class cruiser around the planet and they seiners saw that there were 30,000 imperial troops and less than 500 tanks on the planet with over 1,000 wookies imprisoned by the empire. Starkiler call the captain of the fleet to come in and take care of this. The cruisers tried to contact the transports but they did not answer so that they change up weapons. The fleet came out and took care of the cruiser. They jammed their transmissions to contact the imperial fleet saw that they would not order reinforcements.

They destroyed the cruiser and the transports were clear to go down to the planet. The cruiser was able to damage a Nubulon-b frigate and destroyed a Corellian Corvette cruiser and 2 fighter squanders and a bomber squander. They sent 3 squanders of bombers with 6 fighter squanders for an escort for them to bomb portions of heavy turrets and 125 tanks to help the ground forces and any ground imperial troops around the tanks or the portion of the heavy turrets. They bombed the heavy turret portions and the tanks along with 3,000 imperial troops but they lost 1 squanders of bombers and 2 squanders of fighters. Starkiler and the ground forces landed and began to search for Princess Lisa Organa. It took about 6 hours to get to where the computer control panel to see was the daughter of the senator was being hold by the empire.

They found her she in a room where she could see the planet with 15 imperial Stormtroopers standing outside of her room to keep her from trying to escape. He killed the imperial troops and opened the door and saw the Princess. The princess and Galen Marek talked about how he knew about her location and about her father has General Kota's contact in the senate. The talk lasted about 30 minutes and they were walk to the rebel transports to leave the planet because they knew that the empire would come here with a fleet soon. Then Galen Marek felt something in the force like a vision. It was a very strong vision that made him fall on one kneel and had the vision. The vision was from the past and it had great darkness, Fear, and pain in it.

He saw an imperial fleet around this planet and a shuttle doing down to the planet. The shuttle landed and Lord Vader came out and begins to kill all the wookies that stood in his way from his mission. He reached a wookie house and out came a man saying: "Dark lord whatever you want find it here turn back." Lord Vader said: "you can't hide yourself from me Jedi." Lord Vader and the Jedi had a duel and during the duel Vader sensed that someone was near more powerful than the Jedi. The duel ending with Lord Vader wining a used the force grip to kill him but before he did he said: "I since someone far more powerful nearby where is your master?" the Jedi said: "the dark side has clouded your mind you killed my master years ago." Lord Vader said: "then now you will share his fate." Just then someone grabbed his light saber.

Lord Vader looked back a saw a son. Lord Vader said: "a son." The Jedi said: "Run." Lord Vader killed the Jedi and still there will the boy holding his light saber, then a commander and 3 troops came in. the commander said: " Lord Vader." The commander gives the signal to the troops to kill the boy. Just them Lord Vader grabbed his light saber from the boy and kills the commander and the troops. After that he went to the boy the boy saying: "come with me more will be here soon." Just then the vision ended and Galen Marek had hate and suffering for Lord Vader but he controlled it so that he would not go to the Dark side again. He got in the transport that he came in and let the planet. Galen Marek told the rest of the transports and the fleet to go back to the spaceport on the outer rim star system.

The rescue mission cost the Rebels 15,000 troops being killed and 150 tanks destroyed. The transport that he was on he told them to take him to senator Bail Organa's location to meet with him. The transport came out of light speed and there was a Corellian Corvette cruiser around the planet and contacted them asking them to identify themselves. The transport's pilot gives the codes to the cruiser and the cruiser let them to land on the planet. They went to the senator's palace to talk to him about joining them. The senator was grateful for him recusing his daughter from the empire.

He decided to join Galen Marek and Kota in their Rebellion, Organa decided to help them by using his wealth to fund their Growing Rebellion. Galen Marek and Kota were Grateful to Senator Bail Organa Because with him funding them and their Rebellion it was a big help in buy ships and weapons to fight the evil empire. During the first mouth of the rebelling Rebel leader oregano buy 3 transports for the rebels to transport new leaders and soldiers for the rebellion. He continued to buy more ships and visited star systems that would like to join their cause against the evil empire. He left the imperial senate and joins the rebelling full time to be safe because if he identified as a rebel he would be killed.

Bail Organa Introduced Galen Marek and Kota to another Rebel Imperial Senator: Mon mothma. She tried to restore freedom to the galaxy from the empire but she failed. She was a friend to senator oregano and to his daughter princess Lisa oregano. Mon mothma was contacted by senator oregano in the outer rim to talk to general Kota and his apprentice Cody Galen Marek's son to try to ask her if she could join them in rebellion to restore freedom to the galaxy. She agrees to join them in their Rebellion cause against the evil galactic Empire. She agreed that she would provide them with ground forces(Troops, Tanks, and heavy turrets) to help free a planet under the empire's control or to invade a planet under the empire's control.

In the first 2 years of the rebelling her star system trained 50,000 troops, produces over 5,000 tanks and 2,500 heavy turrets to battle the evil empire. Little did she know that in the future that they would have their own cloning planet to cloning troops and that she would be in charge over the cloning planet but not their future scrap metal planets to build their tanks and to massive product their massive star destroyers, battleship cruisers, fighters and bombers. She also didn't know that more star systems would join them in their cause against the evil galactic empire.

Bail Organa Introduced Galen Marek and Kota to another Rebel Imperial Senator: Garm Bel lblis Rebel imperial senator. Garm was an imperial senator that spoke out against the emperor to any times and the emperor put death warrants of him and his family. He was a friend of senator oregano and his daughter. The bounty hunters were looking for the senator to capture him and being to the evil emperor. he decided to join their Growing rebellion with Master Kota and Master Galen Marek and the rest of thier allies. Senator Garm Bel lblis along with the Other Rebels agreed that he would provide the Rebellion with ships and Equipment to fight the Evil Galactic Empire. He did not now that he would be charge of the spaceports and scrap metal planets to make their massive star destroyers and battleship cruisers and fighters and bombers.

During the first 5 years of the rebelling there were 15 star systems that join the rebel cause and more star systems were planning to join the rebel in their fight against the evil empire. the star systems that join the were: Kubarah system, Rauma system, Salalah system, Hamina system, Airaksela system, Kemjarvi system, Kuopio system, Riihmaki system, Mostar system, Monteria system, Bucaramanga system, Pereira system, Konjic system, Manizales system, and finally Cucuta system, these were outer rim star systems that were unprotected by the empire. There was30 star system in the outer rim of the galaxy.

They join in secret so that they too would not but killed by the empire. There were 3 leaders for each star system. Each star system had 3 to 6 planets were for producing food for the rebelling and for producing clothing and fuel the rebel ships and also scrap metal for making starships and spaceports for the in the future for the rebelling. To contact the rebelling people would need to go channel 500 and 3005120 mage hares to join the rebelling against the evil empire.

* * *

the Rebellion's cloning Planet: Mahdah

Galen Marek's ship was running low on fuel and needed to find a place to land. They founded a planet in range in the amount of fuel they had, this planet was on the outer rim and was not protected by the empire. The planet was called Mahdah. Galen Marek contacted the planet for permission to land for fuel and for food. The planet said: "permission granted landed on landing pad 17". Kota and Galen Marek landed and got something to eat and refueled. They had a look around the planet and found 250 clone machines on the planet that wanted to join their cause of freeing the galaxy form the forces of the evil empire. The planet leaders wished talk to the rebels to join the rebelling and to make more cloning machines to produce more clones to fight the empire. The rebel leader's names were Josef, Rex, and Cody. This planet would be the cloning planet for the rebelling and the clone machines making planet. The clone machines have 15 spots in each machine and can make 15 clones in five days.

They started up the machines and started cloning. Oregano took 6oz of blood and put in the machine. Juno the pilot took 4oz of blood and put it in the machine. Princess Leia Oregano is senator Organa's daughter. Leia took 6oz blood and in the machine. After a few days of cloning, there were about 10,000 clones and they stopped cloning for now. To gather the machines and the supplies took 10 years. In 3 mouths the cloning planet produced 9 cloning machines for the rebelling and over 62,000 clones for the rebelling.

Mon monthma would be charge of the cloning planet to watch over the cloning. Before they could start cloning clones and go to war, they need to buy more ships. Galen Marek and General Kota found 2 ships near a planet that was a banned an old trade federation star destroyer a massive ship and one battleship cruiser. The star destroyer was the size of 3 imperial star destroyers. The star destroyer ship can hold 5,000 crew-members and 25,000 troops so around 30,000 men and women it can hold. It can also hold 15 or more transports. The battleship cruiser could hold 25 pilots and 500 engineers to repair the ship. It can also hold 4,000 troops. They needed to be engineers and pilots to fly the destroyer and people who would listen to the rebel leaders. They took 50 transports and 100,000 people and how hated the empire's ways and rules to run the battleship cruiser and the star destroyer.

The 50 transports took the 100,000 crew-members to the massive destroyer and to the battleship cruiser to make repairs with breathing masks to breathe in the ships because there was no air on the ships. According to the ships logs the ships were attacked by 5 clone attack cruisers and damaged the ship destroyer and the battleship cruiser, during the clone wars. The clone attack cruisers damaged both the destroyer's and the battleship cruisers by destroying their communion relays and their sinner relays and the life support systems. The rebel sent their 100,000 engineers and pilots in their transports in repair the star destroyer's systems and the battleship cruiser's systems. The repairs took 3 days to fix the ships.

During the repairs the engineers and pilots found a whole army of battle droids that had not been turned on. The ships were fixed and ready to go and to face battles against the empire. The rebel's leaders make the star destroyer their headquarters for their organization (Later on until they had their Death stars in the future.) They needed to have weapons to defend them from imperial soldiers of the empire. The rebel's leaders put the cloning machines on the star destroyer for cloning on the ship. They can make 500 clones in 5 days. The star destroyer and the battleship cruiser had the most advanced technology of the rebel's time.

They put the clones on the star destroyer and on the battleship cruiser, 8,000 clones on the star destroyer and 2,000 on the battleship cruiser for training against the empire. Galen Marek and the others use they supply planets for their army. The rebel needed to land their ships on the first planet, they decided to make a huge landing platform to land the ships. The platform took 6 months the build and when done the engineers called the ships to landed on the platform. The ships landed and the engineers took plans to make more massive star destroyers and battleships cruisers. In two years the rebelling made 8 battleship cruisers and 2 star destroyers and 22,500 troops and 5,000 tanks and 8,000 heavy turrets and over 2,000 fighters and bombers.

As the for forming of their forces to attack the Evil Galactic Empire Master Galen Marek feel that the empire was watching him and his wife Juno and his son Cody. So he searched his ship and found a tracking device on his ship. The device had wire to the light speed drive of the ship to found out were they were in the galaxy and it also had a microphone to listen to Galen Marek to the rebel leaders. He destroyed the tracing device so that the empire would not get more information about the rebels and their forces. Starkiler knew that the empire had all the information of the rebel forces and of the rebels leaders of the rebelling but they didn't not were the secret base were.

Now the empire could not get any more information on the rebels and their forces but they did know how many star destroyers and battleship cruisers and troops and tanks and heavy turrets. The empire began a search for the rebels and their forces but they didn't find them. Galen Marek when to the hidden rebel were the rebel leaders were and told them that his ship had a tracing devise on his ship and he destroyed it. The rebel leaders ask him how much did the empire get. He said that they got all the information of their forces and of them but they didn't find you guys. The rebels had to proceed there work very carefully to make more star destroyers and battleship cruisers and troops and tanks and heavy turrets.

They were 48 leaders at the start of the rebelling including the 2 Jedi masters. The new rebel leaders would meet the rebels on their newly found star destroyer. The rebels need a name for their rebellion. So they make the name the rebel alliance. The name means people from other star system can join as rebel leaders and so can their planet. During the beginning of the rebel alliance more than 24 rebel leaders join the rebel alliance. The new rebel leaders agree to let the rebels use their star system for producing food and for producing clothing. The new rebels took a look around the rebel's main bases. The new rebels took a look at the cloning factories and saw that the rebels were very well organized for the new rebels looked at the training star system and so that they were very well trained for rebels. The new rebels took the rebels to their planets and saw that their planets were for mostly for farming and for making clothing. The rebels also saw that each planet had about 42 shipping transports per-a-planet. The transports can hold about 100 tons of food per-a transport. The rebels said: "We can send 3 star destroyers to protect you from the Evil Galactic Empire." The new rebels said: "we can do that." The first shipment came in 1 week. In mouth the rebels had over 56,000 tons of food and also over 100,000 tons of clothing.

Another 10 new leaders come into the alliance. They said to the rebel leaders "you can use your ships and our planets for resources. You can use our ships for battles." The new rebels had 150 battle ships. They also had 30 transports for they supplies. The rebel leaders said: "we can send 3 star destroyers to help you with the empire problems on the planets." The new rebels said: "yes we can do that." And so the new rebels joined the rebel alliance. With that where were more than 45-rebel leaders. The new leaders each had 3 to 6 planets behind them a total of 135 planets to 270 planets.

The new rebels' leaders' planets produce 120,000 tons of clothing also they produce 500,000 tons of food in one month. Five more new leaders joined the rebelling. But these five were different they were a very rich that was good for the Rebel Alliance. The rebels owned 10 planets they were for farming 5 were for the empire and 5 were for the rebels. The new leaders told the Rebel Alliance that had to keep this secret because they need the empire for business and for them to make more money to aid the rebellion. More money means they could more engineers and buy more ships from their shipyards. After their ships cost over 2.5 million credits for one star destroyer and 1.25 million credits for a battleship cruiser and 5.625 million credits for 45 transports 125,000 credits for each transport and with more money came in each year for the rebels they can order the building more ships to fight the Galactic Empire or supply the Rebellion with Supplies. they asked for each new leader to give a sample of blood for them to use to create more Clone troops for their growing rebellion army.

* * *

Rebel Alliance Government:

With more rebel leaders joining the rebelling the rebels needed someone to represent the rebel leaders and the Jedi council. The rebel leaders and the Jedi council decided to have a vote on how's going to be the supreme chancellor to respect their organization. The rebel leaders chose rebel leaders Ron and Jacob and Rebbecca be running for the election of the supreme chancellor. The rebel leaders also need a vice chancellor in case the chancellor when on vacation or if he or she was captured or killed by the evil galactic empire. Choose senator oregano and rebel leader Daniel. Next the rebels needed a person to be the vice chancellor. The rebels also needed a cabinet of people to control the different parts of the rebelling.

The also needed a people for handing the money or a secretary treasury for the rebelling. The rebels choose rebel leader Josef and rebel leader Henry. Also they needed a secretary of state to travel to another planet and the being them to the chancellor to join the rebelling how ever want to join the rebelling. The rebelling wanted 5 secretaries of state. The rebels also wanted to have ambassadors in negotiating and of signing treats with other star systems the rebels wanted 10 ambassadors for the rebellion.

After the elections of all the parts of the rebelling the rebels were now very well organize. These were the people elected: Rebbecca was the supreme chancellor. Senator Oregano won the election for vice chancellor. Rebel leader Henry won the election for secretary of treasury. And rebel leader Jacob won the first election for one of the secretaries. 2 other Jedi got two spots for 2 secretaries of state and 3 other rebel leaders got the last 3 spots for secretaries of state. 10 rebel leaders won the elections for the ambassadors.

With new leader joining the rebellion the rebels needed a building to assemble hall for they leaders and to mean then and to talk about attacking the empire in the future. The build was called the rebel center and later renamed the republic center. The build would be the same as the old senate build but would have 20 antiaircraft turrets in case the planet was attacked by enemy fighters. The build would be a mile in circumference and a little more than a 1 mile high about 6,000 feet high and would have 500 stories in the building. The build would have 3,500 rooms for their secure guards and of future rebel leaders and 10 community relays to contact their home planets to tell their people what was happen in the rebel alliance and rather it was good news or bad news.

The building would have the chancellor's office on the top floor to have a nice vice of the area around the build and beyond the building. It took 3 years to build it and when it was finish the rebel leader moved into the building, it also had a cloaking device to make it disappear and 5 hangers to land there ships and to launch fighters to defend the building from enemy fighters and bombers that wanted to attack the build and destroy it. 3 were for the rebel leader's ships. The other 2 were for the fighters to defend the building from attack from enemy fighters. It also had 5 secure areas in the building to secure the building and to protect the rebel leaders.

The secure areas had 500 policemen in each one secure and an armory to arm them. The secure areas were located, 1 was at the bottom of the building to inspect the humans and alien of weapons or of assassins that might want to kill the leaders. There was 1 on the 100th floor with also 500 with an armory to arm them and to inspect the humans and aliens for weapons. There was another 1 on the 200th floor with also 500 men to make sure that there are no fights on the floors and that no one get lost in the building. There was another 1 on the 300th floor with 500 men to make sure that there were no fights in on the floors and that one would get lost in the building. Finally there were to 2 on the 400th floor and on the top floor with 500 men at each secure area. The totals of secure guards were 2,500 and 5 armories to armor themselves.

* * *

Building and organization of Rebel Alliance Military forces:

Galen Marek and the Other Rebel Leaders bought more than 9,000,000 tons of metal from their supporting planets of scrap metal also the engineers took out the droid army and turned it into scarp metal about 3,000,000 tons so a total of 12,000,000 tons of metal and the 100,000 crew-members and all the engineers went to work to make the metal into star destroyers and into 5 spaceports. The spaceports took 5,000,000 tons of metal to build. It took 10 years to build them.

The spaceports could hold 3 massive star destroyers each and 4 battleship cruisers each. Also the rebels put 40 more heavy turrets on the massive star destroyer to make more combat able to destroy more imperial destroyers easier and they put 10 heavy turrets on the battleship cruiser for a heavier defense against an imperial star destroyer and also for a more heavy assault. They asked rebel leader Garm bel lblis to build the ship and they would pay for the ships.

The rebels also designed there our ship called a space submarine. The ship is a deadly ship the ship had 20 torpedoes and cloaking device to disappear in space. The ship is powered by 3 sub-light engines and a Hyperdive engine. The ship would take 1 month to build for one spaceport so about 5 submarines each month for all their spaceports. The rebels also design a new type of transport for the rebellion. The transport was the size of ½ of a battleship cruiser. It would take two weeks to build one of the transports. The transports could hold 20,000 and 200 tanks and 100 heavy turrets. It would take 6 months to make one massive star destroyer for two spaceports to make. There were 100 massive star destroyers and 600 battleship cruisers. The massive star destroyers took over 3,000,000 tons and the battleship cruisers took over 4,000,000. Also the space submarine over 2,000,000 tons and they build over 600 space submarines and still building. Also the transports took over 500,000 tons of metal and they produced 400 transports in the ten years.

The outer spaceports are important because they were for refueling and for repairing damaged ships and also for holding ships to guard the spaceports if they were under attack by the empire there were 5 ships in each spaceport to protect them. Also they could hold 15 ships in each spaceport. The rebels wanted 10 spaceports to be in space when the war started there was. They put the spaceports their star systems. One example is during the massive attack on the 18 planets. 15 star destroyers and 45 battleship cruisers were damage in the battle the spaceports aloud the ships to dock for repairs. The repairs took 1 to 3 weeks to repairs the ships.

One day, a star destroyer of the rebelling came out of light speed and came to a volcanic planet called mustartar. They saw that a volcanic planet might help the production of their starships. The captain of the star destroyer contracted the leaders of the rebelling and said: "I have found a planet that can help with the production of our starships. The planet is called Mustartar." The leader's said: "we are sending Jedi apprentice Luke Skywalker to check out the planet."

Jedi apprentice Luke Skywalker arrived in 3 hours later. He landed in the star destroyer and to the captain. He said: "Get a ship I wanted to land on the volcanic planet to saw if the planet is stable to build factories on the planet." he wanted down to the planet and saw a spot that's stable, there was a landing platform on the planet so they landed. When they landed Luke Skywalker had a vision of the past, the vision was of pain and suffering. Luke saw his father in a building were the septertist leaders were but they were all dead and his father was at the window of the building crying because there was conflict in him from turning form the dark side of the force. Next he saw his father on a smaller platform havening a little above river lava from the volcanoes of the planet. He saw his jump and then getting his left arm and 2 legs by a Jedi on the ground above him and then seeing his father getting burring from being too close to the river of lava.

He then so the dark lord of the sith land on the planet to search for his father he found him and touch him father, after having the vision him when looking for a stable place to build factories for building fighters and bombers for the rebellion. It was about 500 miles by 400 miles. The spot was for 5,000 buildings and the factory for the workers to work the metaled rock to metal and to shoot it into the space to the spaceports so that they can make it into starships.

First they needed some scarp metal from one of their scrap metal planets. They brought over 500,000 tons to build the builds for the workers. The work to build the builds took 3 years to build. 1,000 builds were for the factory to cull the meted rock to pull certain matters to make it metal and also to shoot the metal into space to the spaceports to make starships. 250 buildings were hospitals to care for the wounded if they got hurt form repair a robotic arm or of standing to close to the hot steal that was being melted to make fighters and bombers. 250 buildings were for storage to store parts and food. Storing parts is for repairs. For example if a robotic arm is having an oil leak it needs a new oil hose. That's why the parts are important to making repairs. For the rest of the buildings were for the workers. When the area was finish they started to build 10 more spaceports to make the production of the star destroyers faster. In the 3 years the spaceports product 15 star destroyers and more than 5,000 fighters to protect their starships.

Along with the spaceports building the star destroyers there also were fighters space factories to product fighters for the starships of the rebels. The rebel fighter space factories were a viable asset to the rebels. The rebel fighter space factories produced about 9,000 fighters a month for the rebelling. There were 15 fighter space factories in the rebelling.

The fighter space factories were designed with 6 massive engines and storage containers of scrap metal to build fighters. The space factories had 6 of these containers. The containers were 500 ft. long by 300 ft. wide. The space factories could hold 1,000,000 tons of steel on the space factories. Every week the fighters got a delivery of metal. The space factories also had 10 shield generators and four levels on top of the space factories for the workers and for a small army of the rebels. They also had 18 hangers for the fighters. 6 hangers were for some fighters to guard the spaceport in case of attack from the empire. The others were for building fighters. When a section of the space factories was full of fighters that were ready to leave would take off to their starships. The spaceports were set in friendly space of their organization. They later supplied the spacecraft cruisers with fighter and bombers.

The rebel's designed their own new ship called the Space Submarine that played an important roll in the war against the Evil Galactic Empire. They build over 600 rebel space submarines. Their main objective was to destroy enemy supplies and ships and reinforcements. The submarines went to the empire systems to destroy star destroyers and transports of the enemy. They also attacked convoys of the enemy. When their went to the enemy systems they went to cloaking sadist to disappear so the enemy forces would not see them. For example, if the enemy has 40 star destroyers near a planet and the rebels had 10 submarines would go to cloaking sadist and then got ready for the attack. The submarines would load 2 or 3 or 4 torpedoes in their tubes and then fire the torpedoes in their tubes they would need to de-cloack to fire.

The rebel's submarines would target the destroyers and the transports. The rebels would have destroyed 20 destroyers and 30 transports to redo the numbers of enemy ships that would attack the rebel fleets. The submarines also stayed with their fleets to attack other enemy ships that would attack their fleets. By the wars end the submarines destroyed over 600 star destroyers and transports of the enemy. Sadly the rebels lost 150 submarines during the war against the evil empire.

Along with 3,000,000 tons of metal from their supporting planets, the rebels built fighters. There were around 60,000 fighters for the massive star destroyers around 36,000 fighters for the battleship cruisers, so around 40,000 fighters and still building for the ships. Their 10,000 crew-member's per-a-massive Star destroyers, around 120,000 crew-members total. A year and a half the rebels used 2,000,000 tons of metal. The rebels used the metal to make laser guns and tanks. In the10 years the rebels made 500,000 tanks and made more than 5,000,000 laser guns for they soldiers and they are still building. Also they had 1,000,000 turrets that they build in 10 years. The rebel units were for protecting the three planets. The three planets are the rebel's main bases.

The 3rd 10,000 rebel units protected the third planet and 30 massive star destroyers and 28 battleship cruisers, which were crowed. 10,000 rebel units and 28 massive star destroyers and 30-battleship cruiser protected the 2nd planet. Also 10,000 rebels units and 28 massive star destroyers and 30 battleship cruisers protected the first planet. The 1st planet is for the clone factory. The 2nd planet is for the shipyard for building the massive battleships and the other ships and 6 others massive star destroyers under contraction.

The third planet is for the rebel leaders. The other 30,000 units were in the fleets patrolling they had three fleets around the main rebel system the three main planets to watch for imperial star destroyers that might come to attack the rebel's main bases the fleets were made up of 4 massive star destroyers and 30 battleships for the first fleet. The second fleet had 4 massive star destroyers and 30 battleships and 30 space submarines. The third fleet had 10 massive star destroyers and the rest of the battleship cruisers and the rest of the space submarines. When the rebels leaders seen the ships that they make they had thank their engineers. There are 24 rebel leaders including newly trained Jedi masters including Galen Marek and his son master Cody and more joined later to the rebel alliance. The rebels need to expand. The rebels cloning factory was getting crowed. There were 30 massive battleships for each planet of the rebel alliance to many. So they planned to attack.

The attack was for the rebels to show the empire that the rebellion had started and that there is a military force that was the strength and resources to challenge the Galactic Empire. They sent over a year for them to plan their attack on the Galactic Empire along with 10 massive star destroyers and 60 battleship cruisers were made and were ready to battle the imperial forces and star destroyers. Also the rebels build 30 spaceports to get the spaceport for repairing and for fueling rebel ships when the war would start. They very will ready for the war that was coming against the Evil Galactic Empire.


	2. The Massive Assault

The massive Attack

The rebels planned to attack 18 star systems. One of the star systems had a scrap metal was a planet for their shipyards and for their star destroyers to build more starships and more spaceports to fight the evil galactic empire and to repair damaged ships damaged by the empire. The star system names were Raxus prime, Utapau, Dagobah, Kamio, Tatooine, Mygeeto, Yavin, Yavin 4 Felucia, Hoth, Mos Elsley, Rhen Van, Mahdah, Hanko, polis Massa, Kashyyyk, Marboosh, Naboo. The other planets are the rebels cloning factories and for training. The rebels got ready to go to battle. The rebels choose over 54 massive star destroyers and over 72 battleships and over 810 support ships and over 90 space submarines for this massive attack against the evil galactic empire. The empire was unprepared for this attack but the rebelling was well prepared for this massive attack. The scrap metal planet Raxus Prime was 1 of 8 scarp planets control by the evil galactic empire. The scrap metal planets control by the empire produced 24 imperial star destroyers each year and 35 troop transports to carry the imperial forces to the support their forces in the outer rim.

The battle of the Raxus Prime system

The rebels headed to the star system of Raxus Prime the scrap metal with 3 massive star destroyers and 12 battleship cruiser and 8 space submarines and 3,000 fighters and 45 troops carriers or transports in the 3 star destroyers for the invasion and five space submarines. The empire had 10 star destroyers around the planet and 10 star destroyers between the planet and another planet and 3,000 fighters for the fleet around the planet. The outer fleet had 3,000 fighters. The support ships stayed in the star destroyers during the battle. Also the space submarines destroyed 8 star destroyers during the space battle. The space battle took 6 hours. The empire lost all their star destroyers and lost their fighters. The rebels lost 3 battleship cruisers and 1 star destroyer and 15 transports. They secure the space around the planet and then they were ready to start the invasion. 1 of the star destroyer lunched the support ships 15 troop's carries.

The support ships can hold 2,000 troops each or 20 units so 30,000 troops in the transports and 300 tanks and 150 heavy turrets. The empire had 15,000 imperial troops on the planet, 150 tanks and 100 heavy turrets and 500 antiaircraft turrets. By the battles end the rebels lost 15,000 troops, 150 tanks and 100 heavy turrets. The rebel Alliance won the battle of Raxus Prime. The other planets had 85 imperial star destroyers and 255,000 imperial troops and 2,550 tanks and 1,275 turrets. The rebels had 8 massive battleships and 165 transports and 330,000 troops and 3,300 tanks and 100 space submarines for the other battles. After the battle of Raxus Prime the rebel Alliance used the planet for production of starships.

* * *

The Battle of the kamio system

the next attack would be Kamio the old cloning planet with the cloning factories the factories were still being used. This attack was risky but it was worth it because with the planet under their control the empire will have fewer troops to fight them and they will have more cloning machine to clone more clones for them to fight the evil empire. The rebel had 5 star destroyers and 6 Battleship cruisers and over 1500 fighters and 9 space submarines. The empire has 17 star destroyers, guarding the planet from enemy attack, 5 Star destroyers were being filled by the clones from the planet.

After the space battle the rebels lost 6 Battleships and 3 space submarines. The empire lost their whole Imperial fleet against the Rebel Alliance Fleet. The rebels started the invasion they had 180,000 troops and 1,800 tanks and 3,600 heavy turrets. The empire had 160,000 troops and 1,600 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets. By the battles the rebels lost 160,000 troops and 1,600 tanks and 2,400 heavy turrets and they won the battle. The empire lost all there troops and tanks and heavy turrets and one of the main bases for clone there troops for battling the rebelling.

After this battle the rebels used the cloning factories for cloning their units for more troops than empire force. There were 250 cloning machines for cloning clone units for the rebels. This battle was a disaster blow to the empire because they had only 4 clone planets for making clones to battle the rebels with one planets taken by the rebel they now had less soldiers to fight the rebelling. During the rest of the massive attack the rebel cloned more than 2,000 troops for batting the evil galactic empire.

* * *

The battle of the Tatoonie system

the rebel leaders and the Jedi council wanted attack the planet of Tatoonie, the home planet of Lord Vader and of Luke Skywalker. The planet was a Cristal battle because it was the main planet controlling the Empire's supply lines to the outer rim. With the control of this planet the rebels would control the war in the outer rim. The leader's and the Jedi council choose General Kota and General Galen Marek fleet's to attack the planet. Their fleets were made of 8 star destroyers and 16 battleship cruisers.

When the General's fleets arrived they saw that the empire had 20 imperial star destroyers, including 1 massive star destroyer. {The empire had around 200 massive star destroyers.}. By the battles end the rebel lost 4 massive star destroyers and 10 battleships cruisers and 4500 fighters. The empire lost all their ships including their massive star destroyer. After the battle above the planet the Rebel Generals organized the rest of their force. Their fleets would stand in orbit to guard the invasion forces from been attack by the Empire. They had 60 transports and 4 star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers and 20 transports were for caring tanks, also 120,000 troops and 12,000 tanks and 12,000 turrets. The empire had 65,000 troops and 6,500 tanks and 3,000 turrets and 9,000 antiaircraft turrets and 15 imperial walkers. The walker's armor was heavy duty and the firepower of 500 tanks. They can also hold 500 troops. They were about 15 stories high.

Before the invasion could started the rebels needed to destroy the 9,000 antiaircraft turrets. The rebel ships and the fighters aired or flow and destroyed the antiaircraft turrets. The rebels started the massive invasion. The imperial General of the planet saw the massive invasion forces of the rebels over 100,000 troops and more coming. The rebel generals planned to attack in 3 waves of 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks for each wave. While the rebels were getting ready, the imperial general called to the admiral of a fleet 15 star systems away for reinforcements. He said to the admiral: "I want 18 star destroyers and 200,000 troops and 20,000 tanks and 20 imperial walkers." The admiral said: "Ok, I will give you the fleet and the supplies you wanted. They will come in 12 hours." After that the general planned to defend his base. He planned to send his imperial walkers to the front line.

The first wave

The rebels started the march to control the base, Of 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 4,000 turrets. When they get to the enemy's base the rebels saw that the empire had a force of around 65,000 troops and around 15 imperial walkers. In the first hour the rebels lost 5,000 and 1,000 tanks, but killed 3,500 imperial troops and 500 tanks. In four hours the empire lost 10,000 troops and 2,000 tanks and 4 imperial walkers. The rebels lost 38,000 and all their tanks of the first wave. The rebels retreated to reorganize their forces to attack again.

The second wave

The first wave was a disaster because the rebels did not what they were up against. Now they know that the empire was using imperial walkers to defend their base. They had to rethink their stage they did. They planned to send their tanks to the imperial walkers to consecrate their fire on the walkers to make their troops to attack the enemy troops on the ground. They geared up for the second wave. They began to march the second wave. The troop headed to the enemy ground troops and the tanks to the imperial walkers. In four hours the rebel lost 38,000 and all their tanks. The empire lost 40,000 troops and 500 tanks and 4 imperial walkers. The rebels pulled back to attack again.

The third wave

They geared up for the third wave. The wave was made up of 48,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 4,000 turrets. They did the way they troops to the enemy troops on the ground and they tanks to the enemy imperial walkers. They started the march to the enemy base. In four hours the rebels lost 46,000 troops and all they tanks and 3,600 turrets. The empire lost 50,000 troops and the rest of their tanks and the rest of their turrets and 8 imperial walkers. The rebel troops broken through the imperial lines and the imperial troops where in retreat the empire had to hold out in tell their reinforcements had arrived they had less than 2,000 troops and 100 tanks and 2 imperial walkers.

With the imperial forces in retreat the imperial fleet was the empire only reinforcements close effect to reinforcement the imperial forces on the planet. The fleet came out of light speed they saw that the rebel forces were still in space. The empire sends 18 star destroyers to reinforcement the imperial forces on the planet. The imperial fleet sent 4 star destroyers to the other side of the planet to reinforcement the imperial force of 200,000 troops and 20,000 tanks and 20 imperial walkers. After the delivering the reinforcements and the supplies to the imperial forces they then return to the rest of the fleet to battle the rebel fleet.

The imperial fleet lost 14 star destroyers. The rebels lost 3 star destroyers and all their battleship cruisers. The rebel's last star destroyer went around the planet and called for help to the rebel fleets for reinforcements because the empire had more enemy ships than they had. The captain of the ship said: "we needed 4 star destroyers and 8 battleships and 240,000 troops and 60,000 tanks and 60,000 heavy turrets." The admiral said: "you will get your reinforcements in 3 hours." After that the captain of the star destroyer had to defend his ship from being destroyed.

Three hours have past and the rebel reinforcements were coming out of light speed. The reinforcements saw that the captain of the star destroyer above the planet was taking heavy damage from the empires star destroyers. But the rebel captain was able to destroy 2 imperial star destroyers. The reinforcements shoot down the remaining enemy star destroyers. The rebels clear the space above the planet. The star destroyers launched their transports to the planet to reinforcement their forces on the planet.

During the battle over tatoonie the rebel forces on the planet were being crushed with than less 1000 troops the rebel generals and the troops needed to hold the planet until reinforcements arrived for support. The Jedi were able to kill 5,000 troops of a force of 200,000 troops and 20,000 tanks and 20 imperial walkers.

When the battle above the planet was over the ships began to send their reinforcements to the ground forces to reinforcement them, when the forces landed near the ground forces they unloaded fast to reinforce their forces, with heavy armor with them. The ground force where protect banded up by the empire. The rebel generals immediately ordered the reinforcements to the front line. The ground battle was a tough battle the battle lasted about three days the rebels lost 19,000 tanks and 230,000 troops and 15,000 turrets but captured the enemy general and 15,000 imperial troops. The empire lost all their tanks and all their imperial walkers and their general and 185,000 troops and 15,000 troops captured by the rebels.

Now the rebels controlled the support lines to the outer rim. This was a dastardly blow to the empire without the supply lines to the outer rim the war in the outer has become more differently. Lord Vader was very upset and killed 5 troops to feel better. He ordered a counter attacked but the empire's ships were engaged in more battles across the outer rim. Lord Vader wanted the any ships able to attack his home when the attacks across the outer rim were over. But there won't any able. The battles continued across the outer rim. The imperial forces were cut off from getting reinforcements and from getting more ships.

* * *

The battle of the Rhen Van system

The Jedi council wanted to attack the system of Rhen Van because the system had information about the Jedi order and of the sith Lords and of the Dark Side of the force. First they needed the get permission from the rebel leaders to attack. The rebel leaders agreed to attack the system. The Jedi council choose Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Master Cody also rebel leader Daniel. Their fleets were made up of 12 star destroyers and 24 battleship cruisers.

When the rebel fleets arrived they saw that the empire had 20 star destroyers. The rebels planned to divide their fleets into 3 small fleets. The fleets were made up of 4 star destroyers and 8 battleship cruisers. The fleets would come from three different ways and each within 30 minutes of each another. The first wave arrived from the north size of the enemy fleet and destroyed 6 enemy star destroyers. The fleet lost none of their ships in the attack in the first 30 minutes. The second wave arrived from the east side of the enemy fleet and destroyed 4 enemy star destroyers. The enemy fleet was able to destroy 2 star destroyers and 4 battleship cruisers and 1,500 fighters. The final wave came from the south size of the enemy fleet and destroyed 4 enemy star destroyers. The enemy fleet saw that they were trapped and that they had retreat. The rest of the empire's fleet was trapped the imperial fleet program their hyper dive to the near friendly space in their territory. The imperial fleet went into hyper space and escaped from the rebel fleet. The rebel fleet lost 4 star destroyers and 12 battleship cruisers. The empire lost 14 star destroyers and 3 others damaged.

With the space above the planet clear the rebel fleet started the invasion. The fleet launched 30 transports from 2 star destroyers. The empire had 40,000 troops and 400 tanks and 100 heavy turrets. The rebels had 60,000 troops and 600 tanks and 250 heavy turrets. The rebels landed 5 miles from enemy lines. The empire saw the enemy transports land and send 1,000 troops for a surprise attack against the rebels. The rebels were getting for an attack against the empire. The enemy forces sent by the imperial general were getting very close. The Jedi feel a disturbance in the force and feel that there were 3 units in the enemy force. The Jedi feel that they were 1,000 yards and closing. The Jedi tolled their forces that an enemy's strike force on the way to surprise them.

The empire's force began their surprise attack but the rebels were ready for the attack. The imperial forces started and they killed 200 rebel troops and destroyed 20 tanks but then the rebels counter attacked the rebel generals send 3,000 troops and 150 tanks to dive off the empire's attack. They did and they destroyed the imperial troops there were around 100 troops left and they retreated back to their base to tell their general what happen. The rebels lost 1,500 troops and 15 tanks. After the surprise attack by the empire the rebels started their charge to the enemy base of operations. The rebels want to crash the imperials on the planet. The attack by the rebels lasted about 2 days.

During those two days the rebels lost 55,000 troops, 550 tanks and 200 and they captured 12,000 imperial troops and the enemy general. The empire lost all their tanks and all their heavy turrets and 48,000 troops and their general and 12,000 troops captured by the rebels. The Jedi council got the information they needed. The Jedi council and the rebel leaders sent 5 star destroyers and 5 battleship cruisers to protect the system.

* * *

The battle of the Dagobah system

The battle of Dagobah was for an outpost. The outpost was the empires. The rebel leaders and the Jedi council choose Master Yoda for this attack because he lived on the planet for 12 years and knows the planet more than the rebel leaders did. Master Yoda had 8 star destroyers and 16 battleship cruisers and 60,000 rebel troops, 600 tanks and 350 heavy turrets.

When Master Yoda's fleet arrived the fleet saw that there were 10 enemy star destroyers protecting the planet and a small outpost. Master Yoda's fleet engaged the enemy fleet. After the space battle the rebel's lost 2 star destroyers and 8 star destroyers and 1,000 fighters. The empire lost 7 star destroyers and over 1,500 fighters. The only 3 left the enemy fleet surrender to the Master Yoda's fleet and negotiated the terms of surrender. Master Yoda said: I would like the commander of your fleet to come on board my ship to negotiate the terms of surrender. Master Yoda and the enemy agreed to go in captive with food and clothing that the rebel's leaders and the Jedi council will provide. The ground force would do the same thing. The ground force had 1,500 and 150 tanks and 150 heavy turrets.

The outpost was only 20 miles long because the empire cleared the area because the planet was over grow. When the battle was over Master Yoda headed back to main base planet were the rebel leaders and the Jedi council were and talked about clearing a section of the planet for a better outpost. The rebel leaders and the Jedi council agreed on clearing an area of 500 miles in length and by 500 miles in width. The base would have a landed platform about 50 miles long and 15 miles wide the platform could hold 50 transports and 5,000 rebel fighters and 3 battleship cruisers. They also had 20 buildings for their troops and tanks. The each build was by 3 miles long and 1 ½ miles in wide and can hold 1,000 troops and 10 tanks. The rebels had 50,000 troops, 500 tanks and 250 heavy turrets in the buildings to protect the planet in case if the planet was invaded by the evil galactic empire. They did come back but this time rebels were ready for this attack.

* * *

The battle of the Kashyyyk system

the battle of Kashyyyk was for freeing the wookies. The wookies were the inhabits that were enslaved from rebelling against the empire before the war. One year before the war the rebelling sent a spy to see how large the imperial forces were and to see how many wookies where left on the planet in captive by the empire. When the rebels were ready to attack the spy sent a signal to the rebelling and said them: "the empire has 15 star destroyers and 40,000 troops, around 400 tanks, 200 heavy turrets and 10 imperial walkers. The battleships have 5 laser cannons on each ship and 6 engines on the ships. There are also 10,000 wookies have been captured by the empire."

When the massive attack started the rebel spy got prepared to see the rebels. The rebel leaders and the Jedi council chose master Obi-wan and Jedi apprentice Jedi Luke Skywalker for the attack. Their fleets had 8 star destroyers and 16 battleships cruisers and 80,000 troops and 800 tanks and 400 heavy turrets for the invasion.

After the space battle the rebel Alliance began to land their invasion force. The invasion forces landed and search the area around their landing area. They found 30 enemy troops and put them onboard there transport as prisoners of war. With the land area secure the rebels meet a lake and across that lake was the enemy base. They needed to cross the lake to get to the enemy base. They began to cross the lake and then saw that the enemy was coming to them. The enemy was on their 10 battleships and began to open fire on the rebels. The rebel was on a hovering on piece of metal about 12 miles by 5 miles. The rebels returned fire and they sunk the enemy's ships and proceeded across the land. The rebel lost 500 troops and 50 tanks.

Battle of kashyyyk continued and now the imperial forces were almost defeated and the wookies were almost free. There were just 500 wookies to free and 10,000 enemy troops left. The rebels had 60,000 troops and over 500 tanks. The empire was thinking about surrendering to the rebels. The empire surrendered 6 hours later with a little over 4,000 troops and 40 tanks. They saw freed the rest of the wookies of the planet. When the battle was over the wookies sent a representive's to the rebels to join them against the empire.

By the end of the massive attack their forces and the star destroyers control the systems. The rebels more than lost 4 massive star destroyers and more than 12 battleships cruisers and more than 272,000 rebel troops. Also 60 ships were damage during the attacks. But the ships got repaired by their spaceports and also got refueled for the battles against the empire.

It took 2 weeks to secure the scrap metal planet and 3 weeks for the cloning planet of Kamio. It took 1 month to 1 ½ month secure the other 17 planets. After the attack the rebels knew that the war had started. Rebels secured the 18 planets the rebel's send 54 massive star destroyers and 18 battleship cruisers to protect the planet. 3 star destroyers and 1 battleship cruiser per-a-planet to protect from the empire's forces from attacking them. The rebels had to move the shipyards to the scarp metal. In a 1-year the shipyards make over 2000 rebel fighters and 60 battleship cruisers and still building and 2 newly made star destroyers. The 17 planets were for the cloning and training. The first 6 planets were for training the rebel units to fact the empire. The other 6 planets were for cloning. The other planets were for producing food and clothing for the clones to eat and clothing for them so that they would not starve and not to have uniforms to wear. The rebels started to clone and made over 450,000 new rebel units.


	3. The Death Star and Rebel Battle stations

The Death Star and the Rebel Battle stations

One night Galen Marek had a vision of the future. He saw a massive space station heading to one of the planets. Galen Marek woke up and told what he had seen to the rebel leaders. The leaders asked were he saw the space station. Galen Marek said: "I saw the space station over one of the training planet and soon the planet was destroyed." The rebels asked: "How can a space station destroy a planet?" The rebels had to find out. The rebels needed the plans to see how. The rebels sent 70 spies to the Death Star. Lord Vader felt the force was showing him something. The spies had 48 hours to get the plans. The spies had a bad feeling. Lord Vader saw the spies and he killed 25 of them.

The spies had the plans but they have been seen. The spies found a Tie transporter. There were 20 imperial troops. The spies killed the 20 imperial troops and the spies lost 30 spies. The spies headed to the rebel's leading planet. The spies had 2 Imperial Star Destroyers behind them. The rebel sent 2 battleships to protect the rebel spies. The 2 Star Destroyers were destroyed. The spies delivered the plans to the leaders. The leaders looked at the plans, and saw a weapon in the space station that could destroy a planet. So they planned a massive attack to destroy the massive space station or the Death star.

Also they thought of following the plans but one change the rebel will make the weapon less dangerous. The rebels will make the weapon to be able to destroy a star destroyer. So the rebel leaders told the shipyards to start building. The shipyards agreed to the Death stars. The shipyards Said: "it will take 18 months to build it." The rebels planned to attack the space station. The rebels didn't want the vision of Galen Marek to come true. They chose 1 massive star destroyer and 4 battleship cruisers and 4,500 fighters and 1 Jedi master and 1 Jedi apprentice, they were master Galen Marek and Jedi apprentice Luke Skywalker. The empire had no star destroyers but 3,000 fighters.

The rebel's plan was for their ships to try to damage the Death Star and the fighter to destroy the empire's Deadly Death Star. During the battle the rebel's destroyers destroyed three hangers and destroyed 350 turrets. Master Galen Marek told his squadron of fighters to stay claim and to clear their mind of problems that might arise, Luke told his squadron the same thing. The empire destroyed 2 battleship cruisers. 20-rebel fighter's head for the power source of the space station and the star destroyers had to the got a good ways away. The rebels sent 2 torpedoes for the power source. And in two minutes the Death star was destroyed.

After that the rebels need to organize their fleets and also their forces. They double their star destroyers and battleship cruisers and the ground forces around the first planets that were close to empire attack. They forces need to be ready in case the empire attacked. The empire did counter attack the rebels they attacked a planet with a base rebel. They planned to use 25 star destroyers and 6,250 imperial fighters and over 60,000 troops in the star destroyers. They also planned to send 5 star destroyers behind the rebel fleet to attack when they needed them to use them. The rebels had 18 massive star destroyers and 16 battleship cruisers and 15,600 rebel fighters.

During the battle the empire lost 3,000 fighters and 15 star destroyers and they called in their 5 destroyers to attack from behind the rebel fleet and they destroyed 5 of the rebels' star destroyers and 10 battleship cruisers. They also damaged another star destroyer. But they lost the space battle. The rebels lost 3,000 fighters and around 5 star destroyers and 15 battleship cruisers and there were surprise about the attack from the behind of their fleet but they quickly destroyed the star destroyers and they won the space battle.

* * *

Rebel Alliance Battle stations

After the destruction of the Evil Empire's Death Star the Rebellion began to construction of their own versions of the Empire's Death Star base off the Empire's Plans. However they reduced the firepower of their Battle stations instead of having enough firepower to destroy entire Planet their Battle stations would have only enough firepower to destroy an Imperial Destroyer in one Shot. The rebel Battle stations took over 1,000,000 tons to build. The rebel Death Stars can hold 400,000 troops or 4,000 units and 4500 fighters. Also they could hold up to 5 rebel star destroyers or more. The rebel decided to make the 1st Battle station their main control center for the rebel leaders. The rebel planned to test battle station's main weapon on the Imperial Fleet.

The Rebel Battle station would have small escort fleet made up of 2 massive star destroyers, 6 Battleship Cruisers with over 250 fighters and 125 bombers in protect the Rebel Escort Fleet and went to a planet. The planet had 7 imperial destroyers with over 600 fighters. When the Death star got there the imperial destroyers were not prepared see a Death star before they could attack the Death star destroyed 3 star destroyers and the rebel battleships destroyed 2 destroyers.

The Rebel Battle station destroyed the remaining destroyers. The Rebel Battle station performed very well against the Imperial Fleet. The rebels retreated to their system to talk and about the effect and results of their Battle station. The rebels said: "the Battle station works very well, against the Imperial Fleet." The rebels thought about building another Battle station. The rebels said: "If the Battle station is go to be destroyed by the empire. We need another one ready to go." The second one took about 2 years to build. The first Death Star could hold about 6 star destroyers or more. The 2nd Death star was a little bit bigger and could hold about 5 battleship cruisers and 1 star destroyer or more. Also the Death stars had over 3,000 turrets each. The Death Stars were ready to battle the imperial forces of the empire.


	4. The Jedi Order

The Jedi Order

Background story

The Jedi order started over 5,000 years ago with 1000 masters and 500 apprentices. (The light saber Technology was not invented until roughly 3,900 until them the Jedi use swords for combat.) Until the a few Jedi betrayed them and began their order called the sith order, The Jedi casted them out of their order for punishment for betraying them. The sith build armies and trained apprentices in they ways of the force this was called the Dark side of the force. They used the force to cloud the Jedi's vision in the force. The Jedi asked the republic to build armies and fleets to protect the republic form the sith order. The orders had a war one with light and one with Darkness. The Jedi won the war against the sith and thought that they had destroyed the sith but they were mistaken. The sith returned in great numbers and again had a war against the Jedi order. The Jedi won the war against the sith and didn't destroy all the sith order. The sith rebuild they forces and went to war against the Jedi.

The republic wanted peace with the sith. The sith offered a peace proposal and the republic accepted the peace proposal, the republic sent representives to negotiate for peace. The sith use the peace negotiations to focus on their true target, the republic capital planet Corsucant. The sith Assemble a fleet and headed to the Republic capital planet. The sith fleet came out of light speed and began their attack on the planet. The sith sent a shuttle of sith lords to destroy the Jedi and the Jedi temple and to show that Jedi were reasonable for the attack on the republic capital. The sith killed about all the Jedi in the Jedi temple and destroyed the temple, a few Jedi escaped the sith attack and went to the Jedi home world hoping that the force would tell them something, it did it told the them to wait until the sith destroyed each other with their angry and hated for each to kill one another. The Republic asked for the Jedi to return and to give wisdom and Peace to the Republic and to the galaxy. Only 2 sith survived the war against one another and went into hiding from the Republic and from the Jedi order.

The sith waited a thousand years to come out of hiding, the sith lords over the thousand years trained only two sith lords so that the sith won't have to fight a full scale war against one another. The sith lords would were able to betray one another. The sith lord would have one master and one apprentice. The sith taught generations and the sith apprentice would kill their master and become the new Dark lord of the sith and to continue the order of sith. The sith master named Darth Plagueis was killed by his apprentice named Darth Sidious in his sleep and his apprentice became the new Dark lord of the sith. He became the senator of Naboo and put a blockade around his planet. He took an apprentice named Darth maul who was killed by Jedi apprentice obi-wan.

Lord Sidious became the supreme chancellor of the Republic. He formed the separatist alliance with his new apprentice named Count Dooku. Count Dooku was a Jedi how learned the true about the Republic and became Lord Sidious's new apprentice. He began a war against the Republic and against the Jedi order. He trained a cyborg named General Grievous in the Jedi odds to help him against the Republic and against the Jedi order. The war was called the clone wars. Lord Sidious use the war to chance the Republic more to the new Evil Empire. Count Dooku and General Grievous were killed and the Jedi thought that they won the war the sith but they were wrong. The Jedi won the war but the force was still unbalance. It was until the clone wars that the Jedi knew how the last dark sider was and they were going to kill him until one of them betray them. The Jedi was them near destroyed by the clone armies of the empire. The remaining just them formed an organization to oppose the evil empire.

* * *

The training of a Jedi master

Within the Jedi order each Jedi Master needs to Train the Next Generation of Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters but it's harder than it sounds to train a Become a Jedi Master. The training of a Jedi master could take 40 years of training and another stage in order to became Jedi Master and that's that Rank of Jedi Knight meaning that their were ready to take on another younger Jedi Apprentice. The younger Jedi Apprentice that they would choose would be about their age went they become a Jedi apprentice. To train a Jedi master, the Jedi first needed to be position and to not get carried away with his or her power. Also to not fear the dark side and to stay away from angry, fear, agitation, because that would lead them to a path to the dark side of the force. They also needed wisdom to make a wise decision. They also needed to learn the way of the force and see their master use the way of the force and the see how their master would be a leader and also to care for others that might need help. They would need to trust their feelings. They also must not lie to their master and not to make mistrust with others.

The first lesson is to trust their feels and use them in the ways of the force. They would use their light saber for blocking in coming fire by a laser cannon ball. The apprentice their Own Light saber combat form to use to defend themselves against other force powered person or People like a Sith Lord(s) or large groups of people that would try to kill them.(there are seven Light saber Forms that a Jedi Apprentice can choose from but the Jedi Council restricted the Seventh light saber to nearly all the Jedi in the Jedi Order. only hand full of Jedi Apprentices the Use of the Seven form become to was to based on a Jedi to Enjoy their fight in a light duel and that was dangerous because it can't make them want to fight and that the Jedi Apprentice's would use their anger and in the light saber form cause them to become closer to the Dark Side of the force and for them to fall to it.)

That their master would control to tell them to trust there feel. To master this blocking move it would take 1 to 3 mouths. The second Lesson was to learn to pitch objectives and pull down a small wall and to master the push and pull move. To master the pitch up move would take between a few months to a few years to become more powerful to master this move. To master the push and pull move and the pull down move would take all their training years to master. The next lesson would be to learn wise from their master and to learn how to be a leader to others by learning it from their master. To master this part it would take all their Training years.

17 years into their Training to Become a Jedi Master the Jedi Apprentice would reach the Rank of Jedi Knight from passing the Jedi Trials or by facing a Sith lord and defeating them. The level of Jedi Knight meaning that their were ready to take on another younger Jedi Apprentice. The younger Jedi Apprentice that they would choose would be about their age went they become a Jedi apprentice. When the Jedi Apprentice Reaches the Rank of Jedi Knight their Jedi Master would become more Distance and let teach their Jedi knight Apprentice learn how to become and Jedi master and to teach their Jedi Apprentice what their Jedi master taught them but in their own way of Teaching to their Jedi apprentice to become and Jedi Knight.

After the Jedi Knight teaches their Jedi Apprentice how to become a Jedi Knight and to have enough knowledge of the Force and Skill with their Light saber to pass the Jedi Trials. Their apprentice would take the Jedi Trials and if they pass the Jedi Trials they would be proven to have the teaching skills to teach more Jedi Apprentices and the Jedi council would make them a Jedi Master. After they gained the Rank of Jedi Master they would need to live by the Jedi Code or least let follow on what the Code says.

The Jedi code

Jedi are the guardians of Peace in the Galaxy.

Jedi use their powers to defend and protect never to attack others.

Jedi Respect all life in any form.

Jedi serve others rather than over them for the good of the galaxy.

Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and Training.

* * *

The Jedi trials

Part of becoming a Jedi master you need to pass of the Jedi trials to become a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order would take in the Jedi temple and across the galaxy. Here are the Trials of the Jedi order.

Jedi trials

The Jedi trials are the Basic elements of the trials included facility with the force, knowledge of the Jedi code, light saber construction, light saber proficiency, self-defense capability, sound judgment, and most important, the ability to carry out a mission without the master's assistance or interventions. No tow trials were exactly alike and all were tailored to the individual Jedi. The trials might take hours, days or weeks, and include travel to several locations. Some of the most common trials involved battle against fearsome force constructs lurking deep with the bowels of the Jedi temple.

Trials of insight

Other trial is the trials of insight that Focused on teaching the apprentices to see clearly through deception. As with all of the trials, the trials of insight varied between the apprentices, but it was common for an apprentice to confront confusing and contradictory enemies, or the embodiment of those things he feared most.

The trial of skill

Other trial is the trial of skill usually consisted of a light saber duel however, as with many of the Jedi trials. The "trial of skill" was meant to test more than just the apprentice's ability with a light saber- control over emotions, clear- thinking, and ability to face one's own fiaws was also part of this trial though each apprentice experienced a slightly different vision of the trial many faced frightening visions, including long dead sith embodied an apprentice own personal weaknesses.

The trail of spirit

The " trial of spirit" was perhaps the most demanding of all the Jedi trials, forcing an apprentice to look deep within himself and confront those things which are often most Difficult to face, such as a painful memory of some past failure. Recognizing and accepting these buried secrets was essential to attaining Knighthood.

* * *

The Light saber Forms

Every sense the invent of Light Saber Technology the Jedi have being working on new Light saber forms until they settle on the seven light Saber forms to teach the Jedi Apprentices how to use a light Saber in combat using a sith Lord or against people with Blasts that want to kill them. These are the Seven light saber Forms:

**Form I: Shii-Cho**, was the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This combat form was developed during the transitional period within the Jedi Order from ancient metal swords to more contemporary lightsabers. Shii-Cho was intended to cater to these new weapons, establishing the basic motions and target zones utilized with a lightsaber. As Shii-Cho was effectively an experimental combat form, and was created prior to the time of Dark Jedi and Sith Lords, it did not address the issue of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and was quickly replaced by Form II of Light saber combat. All though the form was not right fot lightsaber-to-lightsaber Shii-Cho continued to find a niche as a training form, with almost every Jedi duelist receiving some instruction in it, and including elements in their own combat styles. Shii-Cho was considered an effective fall-back option when no other form or combat style would do.

In combat, Form I lightsaber combat was wild and raw, relying on deliberate tactics and being primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes, in keeping with Jedi philosophy. Basic initiates in the style demonstrated rather clumsy performance, though in the hands of a master, Shii-Cho was fluid but highly randomized and unpredictable.

**Form II: Makashi**, was the second of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat. Developed for the purpose of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, to address the failings of Form I: Shii-Cho, Makashi was the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Relying on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping motions, Form II allowed an initiate to defend himself against an opponent with very little effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament.

Makashi was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity, smoothness and economy of motion were relied on, rather than with great ficital force strength on the user with their light saber, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than just random strikes and and slash movements. Though Makashi was superb for one-on-one lightsaber dueling, it was not without its weaknesses, being relatively ineffective against multiple opponents and failing to address the issue of blast-deflection. This, combined with the increasing availability of blaster technology, resulted in Jedi encountering ever-increasing numbers of blaster wielding opponents, but only rarely encountering enemy duelists. As Makashi had been designed strictly for blade-to-blade combat, it lacked an effective means of combating enemies with projectile weapons. Due to this oversight, Makashi lost a great deal of its practical applicability, and over time it faded into obsolescence. It would eventually be supplanted by the Third form of Lightsaber combat, which was both the most defensive of the seven forms and designed specifically for blast-deflection.

**Form III: Soresu**, was the third of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat that was recognized by the Jedi Council prior to and during the Clone Wars. Soresu was developed during the widespread emergence of blasters as an offensive weapon. Essentially a development on Form I blast-deflect training, Soresu relied on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, leaving hardly any exposure to ranged weaponry. Over time, Soresu transcended this basic origin, and came to be considered the ultimate expression of non-aggressive Jedi philosophy.

Like Makashi, Soresu relied on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Form III focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering. A master of Soresu was considered invincible, and the focus on long-term survival allowed such duelists to take stock of and control of their situation, choosing to kill, disarm, or even reason with enemies. However, despite its effectiveness, Soresu would receive heavy criticism due to its lack of offensive capabilities, as it merely facilitated survival rather than victory. As an answer to these weaknesses, the highly aggressive Ataru and Shien forms would be developed side-by-side.

**Form IV: Ataru**, or **The Aggression Form**, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic, and was also known to be employed by the Sith.

An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Another characteristic of the form was its fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. Notable users of this combat form during the Old Republic included Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn and obi-wan all employed it.

**Form V: Shien / Djem So**, or **The Perseverance Form**, was the fifth of seven forms recognized as canon by the last Jedi Council for lightsaber combat. It was developed by practitioners of Form III: Soresu who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike rather than create their own openings. Form V combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a counter-strike.

Shien, considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So was developed later and intended for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use an opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin and Djem So's emphasis on immediately striking back after a blow. Although some Jedi felt that Form V encouraged aggression and domination, that sentiment did not stop many Jedi from practicing the form.

Form V was developed about 4,700 years ago against the Jedi and sith first real major war called the Great Sith War, which began 3980 years before the start of the Galactic Civil War, and it continued to be used for millennia, during the second war between the Jedi and sith called the Jedi Civil War, New Sith Wars, Clone Wars, and beyond. Like the other lightsaber forms, it saw use among both the Sith and Jedi. Knowledge of the form survived the Great Jedi Purge: were the Galactic Empire was Hurting down a killing the remaining Jedi initiated in 19 years before the start of the Galactic Civil War. Practitioners of Form V included Jedi Masters Plo Koon of the Republic and Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader, Aayla Secura of the Republic, and Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Bane.

**Form VI: Niman**, or **the diplomat's form**, was the sixth form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This fighting style was a hybrid martial art created by effectively combining elements of the preceding lightsaber forms into a single, generalized form. Niman balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This resulted in a fighting style that lacked a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. Overall, Niman had a fairly relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easily mastered fighting form for Jedi who preferred to devote most of their time to study and diplomacy. Despite this, it could be absolutely deadly in the hands of a skilled practitioner, as demonstrated by such notables as Exar Kun an anicent Jedi turned Dark lord of the Sith.

To compensate for the relaxed focus on bladework and lack of significant specialization, Niman training regimens encouraged the inclusion of Force-based attacks in combat, such as telekinetic pulls and shoves used in sync with lightsaber strikes. Also, as Niman was developed from two pre-existing martial arts fighting forms that both emphasized the use of dual-blades, it provided a firm foundation for duelists looking to study into such practices. Ultimately, Niman's success in combat was dependent on a practitioner's intuition and creativity in combat, rather than the rote responses common to the other forms.

**Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad**, was the seventh of seven forms recognized as canon for lightsaber combat by the last Jedi Council of the Old Jedi Order. In use millennia prior to the Galactic Civil War, the Juyo incarnation of Form VII was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat and was said to involve significant internal focus on the part of the user. Juyo had many practitioners throughout the years, including Jedi Masters Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, and Vrook Lamar. As time passed, knowledge of Form VII became restricted among the Jedi Order, whose members were worried that its precepts would lead practitioners toward the dark side. In contrast, members of the Sith, such as Darth Maul, employed Juyo without reservation, as did Dark Jedi such as Galen Marek.

In the later days of the Old Republic, a new variation of Form VII, dubbed Vaapad, was created by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Sora Bulq. Vaapad was explained as being a state of mind rather than just a fighting style, allowing the wielder to channel his own inner darkness into the duel, and accept the fury of the opponent. Windu, Bulq, and Windu's Padawan Depa Billaba were three notable practitioners of the Vaapad variant. Records of both Juyo and Vaapad survived the Great Jedi Purge.

* * *

the Return of the Great Jedi Masters

During the gather of the supports and during the civil war and of rebel leaders the Jedi knights grow in number. General Kota taught starkiler the ways of the force that Vader could not teach him. Later starkiler taught his son the ways of the force. General Kota began teaching Luke Skywalker the ways of the force. Luke did not now much about his father so he tried to find some answers. He went to Kota for help but he did not know but he did know about someone that might know. Luke said: "How do you know?" Kota said: "one of the last Jedi of the Jedi council. Jedi Master Obi-wan." Luke said: "were can I find him?" Kota said: "I do not know were he is." Luke used the force to try to find him he did on the planet tantooie. Jedi master Obi-wan felt disturbance in the force. Luke found him at the rocky place's in a house he hit the door and master Obi-wan answered the door.

Master Obi-wan said: "Come in please." Luke said who he was. He said: "I am Jedi apprentice Luke Skywalker." Master Obi-wan said: "I know I am master Obi-wan." Master Obi-wan told Luke about the clone wars and how he killed 2 sith lords. He said: "I killed Darth maul the apprentice first of Lord Sidious and General Grievous the leader of the droid army the apprentice of Count Dooku." He also talked about his apprentice turning to the dark side. Luke said: "what was the name of your apprentice?" Obi-wan said: "His named was Anakin Skywalker and then become Lord Vader." Luke said: "Do you think Anakin Skywalker is my father." Obi-wan said: "Yes he is your father." Luke said: "So you're saying that my father is the evil sith Lord Darth Vader." Obi-wan said: "Yes he is." Luke talked to Obi-wan about the organization he came from. Luke said: "I am from an organization call the rebel alliance. The organization first started by a sith lord how later turned to the light side.

Now we have over 10 planets under our control and over 6 planet to supply and food and clothing needs for our organization. We also have 2 Death stars able to destroy an imperial star destroyer. It can also hold over 20,000 troops or 200 units. Would you like to join our organization?" Obi-wan said: "I will join you." Luke said: "Tell me more about my father." Obi-wan said: "ok. He was a very power Jedi but he was a impatient to become a Jedi master also he feared of losing his wife because he had foreseen that she would die from give born to children and that's why he turned to the dark side. He was married to your mother. And later your mother died give born to twins you where to second one out. The first one was named Leia Skywalker our sister. Her adopted father is senator oregano. Our sister is Leia oregano." Luke said: "so my sister is oregano daughter." Obi-wan said: "yes she is your sister. You were separated from born so the sith lords won't find you or your sister. Your father also killed count Dooku he was a very powerful sith lord he knew how to use the lighting strike and the choke and his lying and deceitful to make more planets join him against the republic during the clone wars. The evil count Dooku turned to the dark side after learning the true in the senate about the evil Darth Sidious controlling the senate of the old republic.

He was friends with the chancellor that was a sith lord but the Jedi don't find out and till your father told the Jedi council and the Jedi sent 4 Masters to kill the sith lord. The Sith lord killed 3 masters but he was finish but your father come to the chancellor's chamber and he saw the Jedi was blocking his lighting attack. The Sith lord was being weakened by his own Force lighting by the Jedi Master but then our father wounded the Jedi and the sith lord killed the Jedi and your father to the dark side and his new master was the emperor now. And he went to the Jedi temple to kill the Jedi knights and after that your father was very powerful sith lord now. Your father went to a volcanic planet to destroy the remaining separatist leaders. I went to the same planet and I had to kill he because he was a sith lord and I was able to cut off both his legs and his one good arm. And now you know him as Darth Vader and he's very powerful." They were on their way to the rebel Death star to reunite with the rest of the surfacing Jedi and of new Jedi masters and Jedi apprentice.

While that happen Galen Marek was trying to find other Jedi knights. The force was guiding him to other Jedi knight. A master on a planet that was over grown. Galen Marek landed and the planet and started looking for the master. Galen Marek found a house starkiler walked up to the house and hit to door and the master use the force to open door. Galen Marek saw a little green alien. The green alien said: "Hi I am Jedi master Yoda." Marek said: "Hi I am Jedi master Galen Marek." They talked about the clone wars and the ways of the force. Master Galen Marek talked about why he came here. Master Yoda said: "I will join your cause." The Jedi knights when to the rebel star destroyer they were reunited and meet a new Master and apprentices. There was 1 new master and 2 new apprentice. Master Yoda and Obi-wan meant Luke Skywalker and Cody Marek.

Master Yoda said: "So Luke do you think your ready to fact the trials to become a Jedi Knight. I feel a pull of the force which means that a sith lord is here. The Sith lords name is Lord Daniel. He's a very well trained sith. The Sith lord in located on the planet Genesis and there's 6 star destroyers and I got this by a 2 spies. " Luke said: "I'll be on my way there." Luke took the death star and 3 star destroyers. When they got there the empire was ready for then. The Death star loading they weapon and destroyed 3 Star destroyers and the star destroyers destroyed 2 imperial star destroyers and the Death star did the last star destroyer. After that the rebels started the invasion of the planet. The rebels sent 15 transports so about 30,000 troops or 300 units and 3,000 tanks and the Jedi. The empire had the 10,000 troops and 1,000 tanks and 500 heavy turrets and the sith lord. The empire destroyed 4 rebel transports while they were coming to the planet, with their antiaircraft turrets on the planet. The rebel's star destroyers destroyed the empire antiaircraft turrets with their fighters.

Luke Skywalker was on the last transport to come. When the ship landed the rebels said: "Sir we have secured the planet and I think I have found the sith lord. He's located in that the house across the cliff." Just then Luke had a vision of the past and pain. He saw his father in a cave having a Light saber duel with an old Jedi that joined the dark side of the over learning the true and was now a sith lord and was having a duel with Luke's father. Luke saw the end of the light saber duel with his father's right arm cut off. He then saw little green alien walk in to the cave talking to the sith lord. Then the sith lord throw pieces of melted to the Jedi master and the reflected it. Next the sith tried the lighting attack but the Jedi master grabbed the lighting and reflect it back at the sith lord but the sith used the lighting against to reflect it and throw it at the sealing. He tried it again but the grabbed it and said to the sith lord: "must to learn you still have." The sith lord said: "it is obvious that his contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the force but with are skill with a light saber." The two had a light saber duel and end with the sith lord using the force grab to grab a lager object and pull it down on the other Jedi knights and the Jedi master stooped the duel to grab to the object from falling on the other Jedi knight and the sith lord escaped, after seeing the vision Luke when to the house across the cliff.

The Sith lord feel the Jedi coming to him he had to get ready. Luke feel at he was get closer, he opening the house door and saw the sith lord. He was wearing a sith robe and he had a scar on his face and he saw the weapon it was normal light saber sword. The Sith lord said: "welcome young Skywalker. I have foreseen this." Luke saw him a saw and he was not that different from him but he had anger and hate for the Jedi. The Sith lord made the first move. The Sith lord stack his hand out and lighting came out. Luke blocks it by his light saber. They had a light saber duel that took 30 minutes, do to there same familiar with the Form II they were equal until Luke use form III to wait for the Sith Lord to tried out and to use more of his Form V against the sith Lord. The light saber duel ended with the sith lord dead and Luke Skywalker wining the duel.

He returned to the Death star with the sith's light saber to Master Yoda. Master Yoda said: "Well done apprentice you are now a Jedi Knight and you can now take and Jedi Apprentice to train in the Ways of the Jedi." The Jedi council needs a place to train their apprentices their newly appointed Jedi masters. The rebel leader's started building the Jedi temple on the 4th planet in the alliance system. The building took about a year to build and during that time the Jedi Masters and Jedi Knight decided to rename their Jedi Order because their were nearly starting over because of the Few number of Jedi, they all agreed to call their Jedi order the New Jedi order because their Jedi of Returned to the Galaxy to being Peace and to bring to Justice the Evil Sith lords once again. While that the Jedi killed 2 sith lords their names were Lord Tyler and also lord cameraman. When the building of the Jedi temple was complete they moved in.

The temple had 15 statues of Jedi masters of the past and 5 chambers for mapping and for planning attacks against the empire. They also had 15 chambers for the Jedi masters and for their apprentice. Also 50 turrets to teach the Jedi apprentice are how to block with their light sabers. Also that 15 chamber had objects in the room and told their apprentice's to move the objects with the force. They had a library to learn more about the Jedi order and more about the sith lords and how to defeat them and more on of the Jedi masters. Like Master Yoda and how he was born about 850 years old and how he trained over 50 Jedi Knights that become Jedi masters 17 years for each Jedi Knight how he battled the master of darkness. Also they had hangers for their star fighters. They had more than 300 sleeping quarters for the Jedi masters and for their apprentices. They also had 5 main chambers for meetings to plan their attacks against the empire.


	5. The Jedi Order Part II

The Jedi Order II

New Jedi Knights

The Jedi council continued to make a few more New Jedi Masters, a lot of Jedi Knights and new apprentices. Master Obi-wan's apprentice was ready to face the trials. He's apprentice's name was Daniel. Obi-wan told his apprentice that there was a sith lord on a planet. The Sith lord's name was Lord Paul he is very well trained.

Jedi Apprentice Daniel was a very powerful Jedi. Obi-wan taught him the force push, force Grip, the Jedi mind trick, the force Blast wave, and how to create a powerful force shield around himself to protect against Powerful force attacks. Daniel Favored Form III and form IV of light saber combat. Daniel Mixed his 2 forms of light saber combat into a hybrid form of light saber combat. Daniel's force pushes were able to push a group of 100 people more than 20 yards away him with ease.

Daniel's force grips were powerful enough to grip up to 10 objects that weighted 250 pounds and 2 objects that weighted 2 tons. Daniel was able to use the mind Trick and was able to shield his mind from mentally attacks that a Sith Lord may tried to slow him down. Daniel Learn how to create a force blast wave powerful enough to destroy anything with 5 yards of himself, Daniel Saved this force power he leaned as a last escort to use if he was surrounded by enemy soldiers or if he was desperate in a Light Saber Duel with a Sith lord that was over powering him. Daniel was able to create a force shield around him powerful enough to not be affected by a powerful Force Blast by powerful Sith Lord.

The planet has 8 Imperial star destroyers. Daniel took one of the Death star and 4 star destroyers. When the rebels got there they charged up their Death star weapon and destroyed 3 imperial destroyers and the star destroyers destroyed 4 imperial destroyers and the Death star did the finial blow. The empire lost all their star destroyers. The rebels lost 1 star destroyer. The rebels started the invasion of the planet. They had 15 transports or 30,000 troops and 6,000 tanks and 3,000 heavy turrets. The empire had 24,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets. By battles ends the empire lost 20,000 imperial troops and 4,000 missing and all their tanks and heavy turrets. The lost 24,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets and captured 4,000 imperial troops. The area was clear and the commander called the Jedi and told him that he has clear to landed on the planet.

The rebels commander told the Jedi "we found the sith lord he's at the south end of the battlefield in the fort he is waiting for you." The Sith felt him with the force. When Daniel got there he saw he was wear a sith robe and he had normal light saber. Daniel made the first move he used the force push and hit Paul and the used his light saber and headed for him. Paul saw him and blocked his attack with his light saber. Paul attack Daniel using his lighting attack Daniel blocked his attack with his light saber. Next Paul tried to use the Force choke but Daniel blocked it with the force push. Daniel cut Paul's light saber in half. After attack after attack Daniel found an opening and he took it and then Lord Paul was died. Daniel took Lord Paul's light saber to his Master Obi-wan. Obi-wan said: "Well done my apprentice. Now you are a Jedi Knight." Daniel went back to the Jedi temple to plan his next attack against the evil galactic empire.

Master Yoda's apprentice was ready to face the trials. Yoda said: "own spies have found a sith lord. His name is Lord George. He is very well training by the emperor. The planet has 6 star destroyers." Yoda apprentice name is Josef. Josef took one of the Death stars and three battleships.

Jedi Apprentice Josef was powerful Jedi taught by Master Yoda. Yoda taught him the force push, Force Grip, the Mind trick, and how to create a powerful force shield. Josef Studied and Favored Form IV and form II of light saber combat. Josef used form IV as a secondary Form to support Form II. Josef Force pushes were about the avenge Jedi Knight Level in the New Jedi order. His Force Grip was highly developed to that of a Jedi Master in the order. Josef learned the Jedi Mind trick and was able to shield his mind from mentally attacks that a Sith Lord may tried to slow him down, this level of Skill was of that of a Jedi Knight. Josef was able to create a force shield around him powerful enough to not let powerful force powers affect him enough to kill him but they could hard him. The Level of Skill he used he Force shield were that of a Jedi Knight but not a Jedi Master (not yet).

When they got there they charged up their main weapon and it destroyed three star destroyers and the rebel star destroyers destroyed three imperial destroyers. The empire lost all there star destroyers. The rebel lost 1 of there star destroyers. The rebels have won the battle and they started the invasion of the planet. The rebels had 15 transports or 30,000 troops and they had 300 tanks and 150 heavy turrets. The empire had 20,000 imperial troops, 240 tanks and 100 heavy turrets. The empire destroyed 4 transports while the rebels were coming down. By battles end the empire lost 18,000 troops and 2,000 troops missing and all their tanks and all their turrets. The rebels lost 18,000 troops and 2,400 tanks and 100 heavy turrets. The area was clear for Jedi apprentice to come down.

The rebel commander told the Jedi "We found the sith lord he at the north end of the battlefield in the fort." The Sith lord felt him with the force and he was ready to face him. When Daniel got there he saw the sith lord he was wearing a sith robe and had a two headed light saber sword. And he had one robotic arm and one robotic leg. Josef made the first move. He used the force push and hit George. George got up and counters attack with the lighting attack with his one good hand. Daniel blocked the attack with his light saber. Next Josef attacked with the spin attack. George blocked the attack by pull his light saber and made Daniel light saber stop spinning and Josef throw George's sword back at him. Next George tried the choke move but Josef used the force push to block the attack.

They had a light saber duel and ended of with Josef cutting George' two hands with his light saber and then killed him. Josef took the sith's light saber to his master Yoda. Master Yoda said: "well done my apprentice. You are now a Jedi Knight." The other Jedi master's apprentices passed the trials and become Jedi masters. And there were now 4 Jedi masters and 4 new apprentices. By the war end there were over 64 Jedi masters, 128 Jedi Knights with 192 Jedi apprentices and the sith lords have being destroyed by the wars end.

* * *

The return of 2 Jedi Holocrons

During destruction of the Jedi temple during the clone wars the newly found empire by Darth sidious and newly appointed lord Vader. The empire stole 2 Jedi Holocrons containing Jedi knowledge and knowledge of sith and knowledge of the dark side of the force and some knowledge of the Jedi and of the light side of the force and also the names of future Jedi Knights and of future sith lords and of the ways of the sith order and of the Jedi order. The Jedi wanted to get back the Holocrons to safe more future Jedi knight from being killed by the empire or from being trained in the ways of dark side of the force. The Holocrons were in the hands of Darth Sidious he was easy to find but his was very powerful and very strong in the ways of the dark side of the force because he was the Dark Lord of the sith and one of the Master's of the dark side of the force.

Darth Sidious was attacking the planet Mygeeto with 3 massive star destroyers and 9 smaller star destroyers. The leaders also got that Darth Sidious was on his star destroyer ship. The Jedi plant to send 4 star destroyers and 12 battleship cruisers and 4 Jedi knights master Luke, master Obi-wan, master Rebecca and her apprentice Josef to destroy Darth sidious's fleet and to draw the fire of Darth sidious ship so that the Jedi cause board his ship to get the Holocrons to being more knowledge to the Jed order. they have 120,000 troops and 1,200 tanks and 600 heavy turrets in reinforce they troops on the planet. Master obi-wan would be in charge of the fleet to get the enemy fleet on him instead of the of Jedi knights. Master Luke and Jedi apprentice Josef to seek a board Darth Sidious's ship and to take the 2 Jedi Holocrons that the empire stole form the Jedi temple. The rebel fleet when into light speed and were on their way to the star system to get the 2 Holocrons and to recuse they forces on the planet. It would take 15 minutes to get the star system they armed they turrets on their ships and their fighters for the coming space battle and of the ground battle for the planet.

They came out of light speed and began their attack. Master Obi-wan focus on the enemy fleet and the other Jedi knights headed for Darth sidious's ship to get the 2 Holocrons and maybe to capture Darth Sidious to end this war and to during balance to the force. The Jedi would use 5 droids to open locked doors on Darth sidious's ship. According to the ship's log the 2 Holocrons were in Darth Sidious's headquarters on level 25 room 305. Darth sidious felt the Jedi and so did the Jedi. The Jedi needed to be careful with a sith lord on the ship and needed to get the Holocrons. Darth Sidious planned to get the Holocrons away from the Jedi he sent the holocrons to 2 pilots and told them to guard them with their lives. The Jedi planned to send Master Luke to the hanger to stop the pilots that had the two holocrons and not to let them escape with the holocrons.

Master Rebecca and her apprentice Josef would try to capture Darth Sidious while Luke was in the enemy hanger. Master Rebecca and her apprentice when to try to capture Darth sidious. Darth Sidious was ready for this engagement. He meet the Jedi in the bay 19 Darth Sidious made the first move he used the spin move. The Jedi got out of the way. Next he focused his attaching on Master Rebecca. He used his light saber and his lighting attack together and he killed her with his light saber by using his lighting attack to weaken her and it worked and then he stoke her with his light saber.

Her apprentice got very angry because Darth sidious killed his master. Darth sidious feel this it was good to him. Darth sidious said: "good use you're angry to destroy me." Him did use did angry thus he turned to the Dark side. But Darth Sidious killed him. Master Luke was able to find the 2 pilots but the two pilots fired at him and Luke had to kill them and got the Holocrons and got inside his transport and headed to master Obi-wans ship. After that the Jedi headed to the Jedi temple to put the information in the Jedi temples data base. Darth Sidious escaped on a transport ship and headed for his base to the nears star system. The rebels destroyed the rest of Darth Sidious fleet and recused their forces on the planet.

Darth Sidious was very disappointed of himself, because he lost the two Jedi Holocrons that he stole from the Jedi temple during the clone wars. With the two Holocrons now in the hands of rebels the war has become much easier for rebels. He and Lord Vader knew will the list gone of future Sith lords there would be a bad problem because know instead of Sith lords there would be more Jedi knights the war has become far more difficult for the empire.


	6. The Fall of Lord Derek

The Death of Lord Derek

When Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side of the force the Jedi knew that he was not the chosen one. They now had his son Luke Skywalker and they hoped that he would during balance to the force. He was growing more powerful then Master Yoda but Luke knew that he had to control his power. If not the power would control him and lead him to the path of the Dark side of the force. Master Yoda felt him growing more powerful than him. Yoda decide to teach Luke his special move called Tutaminis it was a move on how to catch lighting without getting hurt and how to reflect the lighting back to the sith lord or a machine that was firing the lighting at him. The basic training for this special move took 3 years to master but Luke would continue to practice the Special Move to get better at it.

Now Luke was even more powerful than Master Yoda but Luke had to control the power inside of him. Luke did control the power inside himself. Luke decides to give his new move a true test with his apprentice Hayes. That means going up against a powerful sith lord named lord Derek who was training by the Dark Lord of the Sith: Lord Vader. Lord Derek was at the star system of Yapukarri with 5 massive star destroyers and 15 smaller star destroyers and over 3,000 fighters and bombers under his command and 350,000 troops and 3,500 tanks and 1,750 heavy turrets and 35 imperial walkers.

_Lord Derek was trained from the Age of 12 by Darth Vader in the ways of the Dark side. He is Now 22 Year old and is a strong opponent in the Dark side of the Force against the Jedi order. His Force powers were Force Lighting, Force Push, Force grip, force Choke, the Jedi mind trick, and light saber Throw. His Force lighting was Powerful enough to shock a Opponent for a moment for him to move in to kill his opponent if they don't block it with Tutaminis or Exorbitant with their light saber. His Force Push was strong enough to push and enemy's away from him as far way as 25 meters away._

_His Force grip was strong enough to grab small to large objects from the Size of small rock to a bolder(s) that could weight a few tons. His Force choke was advanced his was able to choke a person to the point were they need air for Interrogation or just snipping their Neck killing them. His Jedi Mind was not beyond the basic of force users to use to influence the weak minded. his is advanced is the Light saber throw were be could throw it and use the force to guide to an object of People and cutting the thing or person died and bring it back to him without have his finger bring cut off._

_Lord Derek Favored form II and IV as his main styles and mixed them into a hybrid form. he would use Form II to search for an opening in his opponent's guard and stab them with his light saber and then which to form IV light saber combat to finish his opponent quickly by overpowering them went their wounded by Form II of light saber combat._

Jedi Apprentice Hayes is the Apprentice of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Luke took Hayes went he was only 4 years old to begin his Jedi Training and he now is 14 years. during his Years under Master Luke Skywalker he learned to due the basic Jedi Mind trick, create powerful force Pushes powerful enough to push objects and enemy's away from him as far way as 15 meters away. he was Skill in force Grip to grab small to large objects from the size as a small as a rock with easy from the size of a bolder that could weighted a few tons but with extreme favored form V and Form IV and mixed the Two together into a Hybrid form of Form V and Form IV with Form V as his base for his light saber Hybrid combat form. Over the Years with Central light saber training sections with Master Luke Skywalker he become quiet good with his Style.

Lord Derek was training by Sith Master Darth Vader, Darth Vader taught him Form III and Form V of light saber combat to use against Jedi Apprentices and Masters. Lord Derek had learned to hate the Jedi and he knew the Mind Trick, force choke, Force lighting and the force grip to grab an object to throw it across the room and to them towards him and then use his light saber to strike and to kill to person or Jedi scrum.

Luke would take 8 star destroyers and 24 battleship cruisers and 12 space submarines and 500,000 troops, 5,000 tanks and 2,500 heavy turrets. He gives his apprentice 2 star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers and over 1,500 fighters and bomber and 100,000 troops, 1,000 tanks and 500 heavy turrets under his command. Hayes was 17 years old and Master Luke Skywalker feels that he was older effect to have this must respond able. Luke told his apprentice that he is respond able for their lives. Luke and his apprentice fleets went into light speed to the star system of Yapukarri.

Their fleet came out of light speed and began their attack again the imperial fleet. Master Luke attack on 4 massive star destroyers and 12 smaller star destroyers and his apprentice began his attack on the rest of the enemy fleet. During the battle 4 rebel space submarines fired 12 torpedoes to 4 star destroyers 1 massive star destroyer and 3 smaller star destroyers destroying them. Luke's fleet destroyed 4 massive star destroyers and 12 smaller star destroyers and over 2,000 fighters and bombers and his apprentice destroyed the rest of the enemy fleet destroying the star destroyers and fighters and bombers. With the space cleared above the planet the Jedi can now begin the invasion of the planet and to free the world from the sith and from the evil galactic empire.

The Jedi called in their reinforcements in their transports. They had 50 transports with 500,000 troops and 50,000 tanks and 25,000 heavy turrets. The transports also a fighter escort along with them. The escort was made up of 500 fighters to protect the transports from enemy fighters and enemy antiaircraft turrets that try to destroy the transports. Lord Derek was getting ready his duel against the Jedi scum. The transports landed and began their attack Luke took his forces and his apprentice took his forces and began his attack.

One hour into the battle the Jedi killed 35,000 imperial troops, destroyed 350 tanks and 175 heavy turrets. Lord Derek used his force powers to kill 50 troops and destroy 5 tanks and 2 heavy turrets. He used the lighting attack to kill 25 rebel troops and the another troops he used the pull move to kill the other rebels by pulling them to him then used his light saber to kill the rebel troops. His forces kill 35,000 troops and destroyed 350 tanks and 175 heavy turrets. In 10 hours the rebels lost 400,000 troops, 400 tanks and 200 heavy turrets. The Jedi killed 1,000 imperial troops and destroyed 100 tanks and 50 heavy turrets. Lord Derek killed 1,500 rebels' troops and destroyed 150 tanks and 75 heavy turrets. With his force destroyed the evil Lord Derek he had to left the planet or be captured by the rebel troops and by the evil Jedi. He had a transport on the east plat form but the transport was destroyed by the rebels by them firing 12 rockets at the transport destroying it.

Lord Derek was very ready to face Master Luke Skywalker and his apprentice Hayes. Luke and Hayes headed to the east plat form to face lord Derek. Lord Derek saw this and waited. Luke and Hayes turn on their light sabers. Lord Derek to the Jedi Master and Apprentice "you are no match for the Dark side of the force." First lord Derek used Force lighting on the Jedi. Luke blocked Lord Derek's force lighting by used his new move, he grabbed the lighting and reflected it right back at lord Derek. Lord Derek tried again the lighting move but Luke reflected it back at him. Lord Derek turn on his light saber to catch the lighting reflected back at him. Luke Skywalker "much to learn you still have." Lord Derek said: "it is advises this contest can be decided by are learn of the force but with are skills with a light saber."

The Sith lord and the 2 Jedi knights had a light saber Duel that losses for 45 minutes and ending with Lord Derek being killed and Luke's apprentice was very badly wounded he lost his right arm and his left leg cut. Bring the Duel Lord Derek was able to find weak spots in Hayes light saber forms and cut Off Hayes Right arm and with left leg cut. Lord Derek lost both his arms and Luke cut the middle of his body killing him. Luke called for a medial ship for his apprentice. The doctors replaced his right arm with a robotic arm and healed his wounded leg. Luke when back to the Jedi temple to tell master Yoda that his was a successful.


	7. Fall of Lord Carl and The New Republic

The defeat of Lord Carl and The New Republic

the war continues and it seemed that there was no end in sight. For the chancellor Rebecca she was under a lot of stress for having to sight a lot of clip computers and of planning a lot of speeches to try to encourage the leader's that the war would be over soon. The chancellor wanted to take vacation. The chancellor chose to go to the star system of Kamo to get away from the rebelling and away from the war against the evil galactic empire. Each year the chancellor was allowed to have a month. In the past 20 years, during the foundation of the rebelling that soon becomes the new Republic and during the first few years of the war. Chancellor Rebecca has not had a vacation not sits she was an elected supreme Chancellor.

Chancellor Rebecca went to the Jedi temple to ask the Jedi council if she could have a Jedi Master and a Jedi apprentice to come on her vacation to be her protectors while she was on vacation. The Jedi council responded by asking Luke Skywalker and his apprentice Jennifer if they want a break from the wars against the evil Galactic empire. Master Luke said yes because he too was very stress out from the war. Luke would take 1 squadron of fighters and 60 clone troopers to protect him and his apprentice and the chancellor. (1 squadron of fighters was 12 fighters.) They took the chancellor's ship. (About the size of a space submarine.) She also told vice-chancellor Oregana that she was going on a vacation leaving him in charge while she was on a one week vacation.

Her Ship landed and went a tour to see planet's the different types of creatures and of different customs and different cultures. She tried to different types of food. Her favorite was Pork and Sauerkraut supper and a side salad and chocolate swirl ice cream. She also saw a mammoth and a bird like tighter with wings that can fly and a dragon that blows water of its month instead of fire. On the planet was secret an imperial spy spying for the Empire to see if the planet was with the empire or his enemy the rebelling. When he saw the rebelling chancellor he now knows that the planet was with his enemy the rebelling. He watched the chancellor to watch what she doing here.

He saw that there were 2 Jedi knights and 60 clone trooper protecting the chancellor. He then went to a commutation relay tower in the city to signal the empire to tell them that the rebelling chancellor. He said: "Chancellor Rebbecca is here on a vacation with 2 Jedi knights and 60 clone troopers protecting her in case she under attack." Lord Vader received the message and respond saying "very good I am sending with my apprentice Lord Carl and 2 massive star destroyer and 6 smaller star destroyers." They would arrive in two days with the Dark side of the force with the fleet.

_Lord Carl was trained as a sith apprentice to the Dark lord of the Sith: Darth Vader at since the age of 8 in the ways of the Dark side. He is now 20 Years old and is a strong opponent in the Dark side of the Force against the Jedi order. His Forces power Were Force Lighting, Force Push, Force grip, force Choke, the Jedi mind trick, and light saber Throw. His Force light was Powerful enough to kill a person instantly if they don't block it with Tutaminis or Exorbitant with their light saber. His Force Push was strong enough to push and enemy's away from him as far way as 40 meters away._

_His Force grip was strong enough to grab small to large objects from the Size of small rock to a bolder(s) that could weight a few tons. His Force choke was advanced his was able to choke a person to death by just snipping their Neck with the force killing them. His Jedi Mind was not beyond the basic of force users to use to influence the weak minded. his as some skill in the Light saber throw were be could throw it and use the force to guide to an object of People and cutting the thing or person died and bring it back to him without have his finger bring cut off._

_Lord Carl Favored form II and III as his main styles and mixed them into a hybrid form. he would use Form II as is main offense light saber form to search for an opening in his opponent's guard and stab them with his light saber and finish them off with a killing blow. he would switch to form III went his is on the defensive to Protect himself and to wait until he saw an open in his opponents defense and Exploited with Form II to finish his opponent._

The Jedi feel a disturbance in the force and of the dark side of the force was coming to this planet. Master Luke told his apprentice Jennifer to be prepared to battle the Dark side of the force because he feels the Dark side of the force coming closer to this planet. They told the chancellor that the dark side of the force was coming to this planet to capture you she responded by telling them to load her ship and to be ready to leave. Master Luke Skywalker told her that she must leave this planet and leave him and his apprentice Jennifer here to face the dark side of force. He also told her to send him 1 star destroyer and 3 battleship cruisers and 3 space submarines and 10 transports with 100,000 troops, 1,000 tanks and 500 heavy turrets to help him to capture Lord Carl. His reinforcements would come in 1 ½ days cutting it closes.

His forces arrived and he began to set up his troops and his tanks to be ready want the empires forces arrive. He set his troops in the cities on the planet and told the people to go underground to hide away from the invasion forces of the evil galactic empire forces when they arrived. He also set up his heavy turrets 10 miles away from the cities to shoot down enemy aircraft when they arrived. The imperial spy saw this and reported it saying: "the chancellor is not here the Jedi must have you and warned the chancellor and know she is not here but the Master Luke Skywalker and his apprentice is still here." Lord Carl said: "Damn, that Master Skywalker and warned the chancellor that I was coming. I will kill him and his apprentice."

Lord Carl's fleet came out of light speed and began their attack on the rebelling fleet. One rebelling space submarine fired 2 torpedoes to one imperial star destroyer to the bridge of the ship destroying the ship. The rest of the imperial fleet open fire to destroyed the rebelling submarine they did. By the end of the space battle lord Carl's fleet lost 1 massive star destroyer and 4 smaller star destroyers and 1,500 fighters and bombers. The rebelling lost their whole fleet. The rest of the imperial fleet began to launch there transports to land on the planet to destroy the rebelling troops and the evil Jedi. The empire had 9 transports and has 90,000 troops, 900 tanks and 5 imperial walkers and 450 heavy turrets and Lord Carl.

Luke told his troops and his apprentice Jennifer if they saw the Dark lord to report his or her position but he told is apprentice not to face the Dark lord along because he is more powerful than her. In the first hour the lord Carl killed 30 rebelling troops and his troops killed 3,000 rebelling and 300 tanks and 150 heavy turret. The Jedi killed 90 imperial troops and they troops killed 3,000 imperial troops and 30 tanks and 15 heavy turrets but lost 3,000 troops and 30 tanks and 15 heavy turrets.

27 hours had past and the Rebel Alliance lost 81,000 troops, 810 tanks and 405 heavy turrets; they destroyed 810 imperial tanks, 405 heavy turrets, killed 81,000 imperial troops, destroyed 4 imperial walkers and the Jedi killed 900 imperial troops. The empire lost over ¾ of their forces but destroyed 8,100 tanks and 4,050 heavy turrets and killed 81,000 troops. 2 more hours had past and the Rebel Alliance has a little more than 8,000 troops, 800 tanks and 400 heavy turrets. The empire now had less than 4,000 troops and 40 tanks and 20 heavy turrets.

Luke's apprentice saw the Dark lord and challenges him to a duel. Luke told his apprentice not to but Jennifer didn't listen. The sith lord saw her and was ready for the Duel. He said: "welcome young Jedi you are a fool to challenge me along prepare to be destroyed." He make first move he used the lighting strike but Jennifer blocked his attack with her light saber. Next he used his light saber to try to kill Jennifer. He was stronger and more experience. Jennifer saw this and she used the force push to block his attack. Lord Carl said: "very good you master has taught you will. Now release you're angry only you're angry can destroy me." Next he tried the choke move but Jennifer again used the force push. Now he was really angry this time he used the lighting and the choke move together to kill Jennifer it worked. Now Jennifer was giving weaker and Lord Carl get close and he stop using the choke move and keep using force lighting and killed Jennifer.

Luke feels a disturbance in the force he feels that his apprentice was killed by Lord Carl. With his forces destroyed lord Carl planned to left the planet on his own ship. He had 1 transport and 5 fighters. Luke saw the ships and told his troops to destroy the ships to have the Dark lord no way off the planet. His troops fired rocket launchers to destroy the fighters and Lord Carl's transport. Now he had no way off the planet but now he had to face Master Luke Skywalker he was ready to face him. Luke said: "will dark lord it seems that you are trapped on this planet." Lord Carl said: "Yes but I will kill you here on this planet."

Lord Carl made the first move he used his light saber and had a duel with Luke Skywalker. Luke said: "you are very well trained" lord Carl said: "yes I have been trained by Lord Vader." Luke said: "my father has trained you to destroy his son." Lord Carl said: "Lord Vader is your father." Luke said: "yes he is my father." Luke finish the light saber duel by cutting off Lord Carl's both his hands and then killed him. He then went to the Jedi temple to plan his next attack against the evil galactic empire but before he could he when into meditation for a month from losing his apprentice after being kill by the sith lord.

* * *

After the victories the rebels need a new named because the old name was too small of a detail about the rebel's organization. The rebel leader's voted on a new name. They voted and they had a new name for the rebels. The name was the new republic. The name means that any one can join the rebels. The name even got 24 new leaders' that wished to join the rebels they had 1 star system and 3 rebel leaders so 8 star system. These were the names of the star systems: the Isherton system, Weldaad system, Tumurenq system, Joehuu system, Lethakane system, Mitu system, Mosetse system and finally the Juba system. The new leader's planets were good for bases and for food and clothing and for making star destroyers from their scarp metal planets they had 2 planets. They made 6 battleships cruisers in month from their well-trained engineers. The republic now had a senate and a Jedi council. The leaders talked to the new ones and to the Jedi.

One month later 18 more wished join the republic. these were the names of the star system: Marawi system, Milan system, Baraboo system, Rhinelander system, Oaxaca system, and finally the Hermosillo system. The new republic leaders had around 120 planets under their control. Also in that month the republic destroyed 15 imperial star destroyers and the republic loss 6 star destroyers. And they also now control 4 planets. The republic had more than 100 planets under their control. Also in that month the republic had one more Jedi master named Master Cody. Also General Luke Skywalker took a child as his apprentice and master Yoda took a child as his apprentice. Galen Marek also took a child as his apprentice. Also Kota took a child as his an apprentice. Also Obi-wan took child to be his apprentice. The children's names are Daniel, Ronald, Josef, Michele, and Lisa.


	8. the Empire's new Ship

Lord Vader's new ship

with the empire's Death star destroyed and the loss of some planets. The empire needed a way to end the war quickly. The empire designed a ship to destroy a rebel star destroyer by make it powerless. The name of the ship was the manevlits. The ship was designed with 3 ion cannons and of 900 turrets in the ship to destroy a rebel ship when it was powerless. The ship needed it need a person with learn the ways of the force to power the weapons on the ship. Lord Vader was the one chosen to run the ship and the weapon systems on the ship. By using his power the ship was very dangers ship but when the ship was not using the special weapon on board and lord Vader the ship was variable to attack. Which that did not happen very often not unless Lord Vader is on a mission on his own like after a space battle over planet under rebel control and if there was a Jedi on the planet. Lord Vader's mission would be to destroy the Jedi and that his mission.

The empire decided to give the ship a test. They headed to a rebel system. The empire had the manevlits and 5 star destroyers. The republic had 2 star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers. The empire came out of light speed and saw the rebel fleet. The empire sends the manevlits in front of their fleet. The empire ship manevlits armed their ship and fired at the rebel fleet. The ship took the power of 1 star destroyer and 2 battleship cruisers. The ship fires their turrets and destroyed the powerless ships. The republic saw this and they had to retreat but it was too late they had only 1 star destroyers and 2 battleship cruisers. The empire had their ship the menevlits and 3 star destroyers. Their ship the menevlits did the final blow to the rebel fleet.

The imperial fleet retreat to analyze the results of the new ship. After that Lord Vader was very weak almost to the point of dying but he recovered, with a success test done by the empire's special ship. The empire decided to attack 5 star systems under rebelling control. The star systems under rebel control were Polis Massa, Utapau, Naboo, Hoth, and Yavin. The republic had 36 star destroyers and 108 battleship cruisers and over 10,000 fighters and bombers and 2 rebel armies of 500,000 troops and 50,000 tanks and 25,000 heavy turrets.

The battle of Naboo system

The Empire first headed for the system of Naboo. The system of Naboo had 5 star destroyers and 10 battleship cruisers near the planet. The empire had their special ship and 5 massive star destroyers and 10 star destroyers. The imperial fleet came out of light speed their special ship was charged up and fired and took the power from 2 star destroyers and 4 battleship cruisers and destroyed them with their fire power of 900 turrets.

The empire started their invasion of the planet. The empire had 80,000 troops and 8,000 tanks and 800 heavy turrets and 800 imperial fighters for air support on the planet. The republic had 100,000 troops and 10,000 tanks and 1,000 turrets. When the empire's forces landed they met heavy resident. During the battle the imperial fighters found 5 super fortresses with around 80,000 enemy troops. They saw that the Republic were sending them to the front line. The fighters sent a signal to their lines and said: "we have found 5 super fortresses with around 80,000 troops and around 8,000 tanks in the fortresses and they are leaving to the front lines. We are going to bomb the super fortresses no more enemy forces with go to the front lines." The commander said: "copy that over and out."

The fighters bombed the super fortresses with 60,000 enemy troops and 6,000 tanks and 600 heavy turrets along with them. With the bombing of the super fortresses that was the turning point of the battle of Naboo. When the republic saw that their reinforcements have been destroyed by the enemy fighters. The republic called for their transports for evaluation off the planet of Naboo before the empire would destroy them. The republic had 10,000 troops and less 500 tanks. For the evaluation the republic had 20 transports for the evaluation of the planet. The empire was in presorting of the retreating rebel troops. The empire had 30,000 troops and more than 1,500 tanks in presort after the republic were in retreat. The republic got into their last transports to and went nearest rebel fleet for saved form the imperial forces.

The battle of Hoth system

The battle of Hoth was a space battle and of an outpost. The republic had 5 star destroyers and 15 battleship cruisers and around 3,000 space fighters and around 12,000 troops and 1,200 tanks and 600 heavy turrets and 600 ground fighters for the ground battle of the planet. The empire planned to use Lord Vader's special ship and 3 massive star destroyers and 12 smaller star destroyers and 36,000 troops and 3,600 tanks and 1,800 heavy turrets and over 4,500 fighters and 3,000 ground fighters for the ground battle. The imperial fleet when to light speed and was on their way to the star system. It would take 3 hours to get there.

The imperial fleet came out light speed and saw that the Republic was prepared for this attack against them. Lord Vader loading his ships ions cannons and fired. He took the power of 1 star destroyer and of 5 Battleship cruisers and of 1,500 fighters, the rest of Lord Vader's destroyed 7 battleship cruisers and 2 star destroyers and of 1,000 fighters. Lord Vader did the final blow. He destroyed the rest of the rebel fleet.

During the space battle the republic on the planet active a planetary shield to protect the planet from invasion by the enemy. After the space battle the empire worked on disabling the planetary shield around the planet. They planned to go to the second moon of Hoth to destroy the shield generator that was protecting the planet. The moons name was Kattua. The moon had 400 ground fighters and 40,000 rebel troops and 4,000 tanks and 4,000 heavy turrets for the enemy fighters and for the enemy ground forces. The empire had 80,000 troops and 8,000 tanks and 8,000 turrets and 5,000 fighters for the attack. The empire planned a two way attack first they planned to do an air attack to soften the republic up. Next they would send the rest of their force to destroy the shield generator.

The Empire headed of their attack on Kattua with their forces. First they send their fighter and bombers. The way to the republic lines were difficult the republic were well prepared. The empire lost 400 fighter and 100 bombers. But they shot down 150 rebel fighters. The fighters and bombers made it to the rebel lines and killed 7,500 troops and destroyed 2,000 tanks and 1,500 heavy turrets. The empire did the second part of the attack they send their forces ahead to destroy the shield generator. The was only 1 mile from the shield generator the fighter got more difficult the republic had only 5,000 troops and less than 500 tanks and less than 1,000 heavy turrets. The empire had more than 10,000 troops and more than 1,000 tanks and more than 1,500 turrets. In the last 18 hours the empire lost more than 60,000 and more than 4,500 tanks and more than 4,000 turrets. When they got to the shield generator they set 300 charges and set them for 5:00 minutes. 5 minutes were for the imperial forces to clear away were they were safe form the blast. After the blast the empire continued to go after the retreat rebel troops.

After the blast the planetary shield was destroyed and now they could begin the invasion of Hoth. The imperial force reorganizes they forces. Now they had around 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 400 heavy turrets. The rebel were well prepared for this they planned to let the enemy come in one way and when they were far in they were attack in four ways from the west then from the north and then from the south and last from the east. Each side had 4,000 troops and 400 tanks and 400 turrets. First the north side would fire on the enemy to draw them in. the empire planned to send 15,000 troops and 1,500 tanks behind the republic from the north and from the west.

The empire began their attack they headed to the republic outpost. When the empire began their attack they told their forces behind the republic to begin they attack behind the republic. The republic was surprise by this. With the north and west under attack the trap was useless. With the empire's forces closing in fast the republic had only one way out evacuation there were 5 transports for the evacuation. There were around 6,000 troops left. They loaded into their transports to the nears rebel away from where the empire was attacking.

The other 3 planets had 24 star destroyers and 72 battleship cruisers and 400,000 troops and 40,000 tanks and 4,000 turrets. The battles cost the rebel 360,000 troops and 36,000 and all their turrets and all their starships. But 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks escape the empire's grab. The empire lost 50 massive star destroyers and 100 smaller star destroyers and 300,000 troops and 30,000 tanks and 3,000 turrets. But the empire captured 4 rebel generals to find more information about the rebelling and of their next attack against the empire. They found out that the republic was going to plan a massive attack against Lord Vader's special ship.

After suffering a sear of defeats by the hands Lord Vader and of his special ship, the rebel leaders and the Jedi council planned a counter attack against the ship. The Jedi planned to send master Obi-wan and Master Luke Skywalker and his apprentice Erik for the attack against lord Vader's ship. The republic gave the Jedi 3,000 fighters for the attack on Lord Vader's. The Jedi and the rebel leaders got were that the empire was going to attack 5 repair spaceports. To the republic if they lost those spaceports more ships would be long to repair, because the longer it takes to repair ships the few ships they have in action which would leave them variable to attack by the empire.

The 3,000 fighters were for destroying Lord Vader's ship. The fighters were also to draw the ships defense so that the bombers could take out the ion cannons and hopefully Lord Vader to during the war to a quicker end. The republic had 500 bombers for the attack on Lord Vader's ship. After they almost destroy lord Vader's ship the rebel would have 5 battleship cruisers to finish the job of destroying Lord Vader's and hopefully Lord Vader. The Jedi and their fighter headed to destroy Lord Vader and his ship. The empire was ready for the rebel attack. The empire would have 1 massive star destroyer 3 smaller star destroyers and Lord Vader's ship. The empire would call for the massive star destroyer and the 3 smaller star destroyers went they would be under attack by the rebel strike force.

The republic came out of light speed and saw how massive Lord Vader's ship. The ship was size of 2 rebel star destroyers and can carry the fire power of 5 star destroyers and a crew of 15,000 and 70,000 troops and 7,000 tanks and 700 turrets. In case they were going to invasion a planet under rebel control. After this attack the empire was going to attack a rebel fleet. The rebel saw that the empire had already destroyed 1 spaceport and 5 star destroyers guarding the spaceport. They had to act fast so they began their attack of Lord Vader's ship. They headed for the ion cannons first to make sure that the ship would not destroy the other spaceports and ships. The fighters draw the enemy turrets and the enemy fighters. The bombers were unopposed but the ion cannons were loading and were ready to fire. The ion cannons fired had took the power of 100 bombers and them destroyed them the rest of the bombers hit others targets and disable the ions cannons.

With their ion cannons disabled the ship was variable to attack by the republic. The republic called the 5 battleship cruisers ready to destroy the enemy ship. Lord Vader ordered a retreat to repair his ship. They called for their ships that ready to act. The ships came out light speed and return fire on the republic. The republic was surprise by this and called for reinforcements to finish the battle and to destroy Lord Vader's ship and Lord Vader. The republic called for 3 battleship cruisers and 1 star destroyer. When the reinforcements arrived they saw their forces already there had destroyed the enemy's massive star destroyer and 2 smaller star destroyers. The rebel target Lord Vader's ship and open fire on the ship. Lord Vader escape from his while it was been destroyed. With Lord Vader's special ship destroyed the rebel had nothing to fear went that ship was destroyed.


	9. Sith Lord Henry

The Sith Lord Henry

After hearing the destruction of Lord Vader's ship, the sith lord Henry (Darth Sidious's old apprentice) was on a conquest roll. Lord Henry had 10 planets under his control and 50 massive star destroyers and 200 smaller star destroyers under his control. Lord Henry was going to attack 5 star systems control rebelling control. These were the names of the star system: Marawi system, Milan system, Baraboo system, Rhinelander system and finally the star system of Oaxaca. Lord Henry chose 25 massive star destroyers and 100 smaller star destroyers for these attacks. But he left 100 smaller star destroyers to protect the planets under his control. After the battles Lord Henry lost 15 massive star destroyers and 35 smaller star destroyers. The republic lost 15 star destroyers and 45 battleship cruisers and 5 planets and 2 armies of the rebelling. (A rebel army has 250,000 troops and 25,000 tanks and 2,500 turrets and 2 Jedi: a Jedi master and their apprentice or a Jedi Knight and their Apprentice.)

With a sear of defeats of the hands of Lord Henry the republic foothold in the outer rim was in jeopardy again. Lord Henry was heading to one of the republic scrap metal planets and there was only master Luke Skywalker's fleet stands in way of Lord Henry's fleet to take the scrap metal planet under his protect. He had 3 star destroyer and 9 battleship cruisers and one of the republic Death star and 4 starships more on the way because they were still under constitution with the ship yards.(1 Star destroyer and 3 battleship cruisers.) Luke Skywalker plan to set a trap for lord Henry by telling his battleship cruisers and one star destroyer to wait outside of the star system in tell he contacted him to attack when lord Henry arrived for his attack against him and he would put the republic Death star on the other side of the planet to wait for the sign to attack. Lord Henry had 10 massive star destroyers and 15 smaller star destroyers for his attack against Luke Skywalker.

Lord Henry fleet came out of light speed and saw and thought that this would be an easy victory for the empire and for him but he was wrong. He didn't know about that this was a trap. He didn't know of Luke Skywalker battleship cruisers were outside of the system wait in tell Luke give the sign to attack and of the rebel Death star on the other side of the planet. Also how Luke would draw him in with his fighters. Lord Henry went for the bait of the trap he continue to head for the rebel star destroyers Luke was seeing how blinded by his anger for the rebelling and for the Jedi to see Luke's trap for him. Luke's ships aimed their turrets and wait for Luke's signal to open fire.

Lord Henry's fleet was closing and had a clear shot at the rebel star destroyers but then his ship spotted a lager object on the screen. It was huge it was on the other side of the planet. Lord Henry sent 5 smaller star destroyer to destroyer the giant object around the planet. The rebel Death star saw that there were 5 star destroyers heading to them. Luke had to act quickly he ordered his ships outside of the star system to came in and open fire on Lord Henry's fleet and he told his death star to destroy the star destroyers heading toward them.

Lord Henry told his ships to open fire to destroy Luke's ships. With seeing that this was a trap and that there was no way out the trap. Lord Henry saw only one to broken though the weakest point in Luke's fleet. He saw the weak point. He told his fleet to concentrate fire on 6 battleship cruisers and on one of his star destroyers on the south end of Luke's fleet. Luke saw the imperial fleet was trying to escape and that they were concentrating there fire on 6 battleship cruisers and on one of his star destroyers on the south end of his fleet. Luke had to act quickly if he was to capture lord Henry or to kill him so that he would not be threat to the Jedi. Lord Henry's fleet keeps up the firing on Luke's fleet and was almost though their escape route they just had 2 ships to but the rest of Luke's fleet was putting heavy fire on the escape ships. Lord Henry lost 5 massive star destroyers and 8 smaller star destroyers. They were though and went to light speed and headed for lord Henry's star systems to regroup for their next attack against republic. He survived unit the final battles.

After this defeat lord Henry was going to attack another star system under the republic's control. The star system's name was Stolac with 3 star destroyers and 9 battleship cruisers and over 1,000 fighters and 3 space submarines, Along with 500,000 troops and 5,000 tanks and 2,500 heavy turrets and 3 Jedi masters. The Jedi masters were Master Luke Skywalker and Master obi-wan and his old apprentice Master Daniel. The republic also had a shield generator protecting the planet in case the empire would attack. Lord Henry planned to have 5 massive star destroyers and 15 smaller star destroyers and 3,000 fighters and bombers and 400,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets and him with this space. His fleet went light speed to the star system of Stolac with a planet and with 2 moons.

His fleet came out of light speed and began their attack against the republic fleet. 2 of the 3 republic submarines fired 6 torpedoes 2 of Lord Henry's massive star destroyers. First the two submarines fired 3 torpedoes to the bridge and to the life support systems and the massive ship was destroyed. Next the second ship was destroyed by 3 torpedoes by 2 space submarines. The torpedoes hit the sinner relay and to the engines on the ship destroying the ship. By the end of the space lord Henry's fleet was destroyed by the republic fleet and by the Jedi knights. The Jedi destroyed 3 massive star destroyers and 9 smaller star destroyers by clearing their minds to see the paths to destroy the imperial fleet. They also told their fighters pilots to clear their minds to also see the paths to destroy the rest of Lord Henry's fleet. Lord Henry escaped in a bomber and when to his star system to plan his next attack against the republic but he didn't know that the republic were closer then he through.

After hearing the defeats of lord Henry with the republic's lord Sidious was very disappointed by the defeats of lord Henry he planned a test for his old apprentice. He planned to attack a star system and to try to get some Jedi to follow him and then take them to Lord Henry's star system to test his old apprentice. He began his plan first he planned to attack the star system of Manuno with 3 massive star destroyers and 9 smaller star destroyers and 1,000 fighter and bombers. The star system had 6 star destroyers and 18 battleship cruisers and over 2,000 fighters and bombers. The first part of his plan worked now he had to try to get some Jedi to follow him to his old apprentice. The second part of his plan worked he got 3 Jedi to follow him to Lord Henry's star system. The Jedi names were: master Josef and his apprentice Mathew and master Obi-wan.

Lord Sidious arrived on the star system were lord Henry's base of operation's were located. He landed and when into one of lord Henry's fighters and left the Jedi on the planet so that they can be destroyed by Lord Henry. He arrived 1 hour later. The Jedi feel that this was a trap by lord Sidious to kill them. Lord Henry feels an evil force at his star system; feel that the force was very powerful like here the Jedi. Then he got a signal form his old master saying: "Lord Henry your part in the war has become unset able you resist defeats at the hands of the Jedi And of their armies, I wanted deader Jedi." Lord Henry said: "you expect victory over Jedi when you give me to fight them is storm troops." End of transmission.

Lord Henry came out light speed and saw that there were 3 battleship cruisers at his star system. He used the force to grab the republic ships and to crush them into each other. The Jedi saw this and had to be ready to battle the evil lord Henry. With the republic fleet destroyed lord Henry landed on the east side of his base to be ¼ of a mile away from the Jedi scum. He when into his base and got 3 guardians of his guard that he trained himself for 1 year. He taught them how to use a light saber and how to resist the tricks of the Jedi would try on them. He told them to go two of Jedi to kill them. Two of the guards when for Jedi apprentice Mathew and the other one when to master obi-wan and Lord Henry when for Master Josef. They made the first move the 3 guards turn on their light sabers and began their light saber Duel with the Jedi scum. Lord Henry also turned on his light saber and began his light saber duel against the evil Master Josef. (According to sith the Jedi were evil and had to be destroyed.)

30 minutes later the 3 guards were died but they killed Jedi apprentice Mathew during that duel 1 guard was killed and the other one wounded by losing one of his hands he's left hand. He then went to the light saber Duel with Lord Henry to destroy the evil Jedi master Josef. The light saber Duel against the evil Jedi Master Obi-wan, the light saber Duel end with the Guard dead. The Duel between the Jedi master Josef ended with him being killed and the Guard with his left hand cut off. Lord Henry finishes the duel with Master Josef dead. Master Obi-wan found a fighter and took off from the planet to the Jedi Temple to tell them what happen. He told them that this was a trap by Lord Sidious to test his old apprentice from his defeats form them.

Lord Henry then sent a signal to Lord Sidious to tell him that he killed the Jedi. Lord Sidious said: "well done my old apprentice you killed all 3 Jedi." Lord Henry said: "yes." Lord Sidious said: "Good now let me see there light sabers now that I now that you aren't lying." Lord Henry said: "Here are two light sabers from a Jedi master and a Jedi apprentice." Lord Sidious said: "just two light sabers what happen to the other Jedi's light saber?" lord Henry said: "the Jedi master obi-wan escaped." Lord Sidious said: "So there is move for improvement."


	10. The Sith Order and a New Weapon

The sith lords, sith temple and a new sith weapon

Background story

The sith order began more than 5,000 years ago before the clone wars or of the galactic civil between the new republic and the galactic empire control by the sith in the future. The Jedi order cast out members of the Jedi order that used their alibies against their members of the Jedi order. They were cast out of the order and exiled out of the republic territory. The out casts started they own order called the sith order. The made the Dark side of the force in using their fear, angry, hated, and suffering in the ways of the force that made the Dark side of the force. They took apprentices and taught them the ways of the dark side. They taught they apprentices to use they hated, fear and angry to destroy the Jedi order. They also taught them to hate there master for punishing them for not doing what they wanted. The taught their apprentices the lighting attack, the choke move, the force grip, the mind trick and finally light saber combat against the Jedi order.

The sith code

(My version of the Sith Code)

There is no Peace it's a Lie; there is only passion of Cruelty and one's self interest.

Though passion of Cruelty and one's self interest, I gain Strength.

Through Strength I gain Unlimited Power.

Through Unlimited Power, I Gain Victory over all my Enemies.

Through Victory Over my all Enemies my chains are Broken.

The Dark side of the Force shall set me free.

They started they own government to oppose the Republic and the Jedi order. The sith would go to a neutral planet that was not under the Republics control the sith would go to the planet and control of the planet. They would threat to kill the people of the planet if the leader doesn't join them against Republic and the Jedi Order. There were over 30 neutral planets in the Galaxy and the sith now control them. The sith ordered a massive military buildup of ground forces and of fleets to attack the Republic and the Jedi order. The sith used the force to clouded the Jedi order vision in the force not let them see what they were doing.

Each time a new sith lord appointed to be a master in the dark side or of a new sith apprentice was trained in the dark Side of the force the Jedi felt a distance in the force. They tried to see what was going on be but didn't know because the sith were using the force to clouded there vision of Jedi. The Jedi knew that the outcasts that they cast out of the Jedi order would came back for revenge on them. The Jedi and the Republic formed republic fleets and republic armies on planets that were under the republic's control. This war with the sith lasted more than 30 years and ended with the sith forces defeated and with all but few sith lords remained in hiding from the Jedi council and Republic. A thousand years passed before the sith returned with new armies to fight the Jedi and the Republic.

There were over 1,000 sith masters and sith apprentices. The sith were once again defeated and would return for revenge against the Republic. The Jedi thought that the sith were defeated but they were wrong the sith were hiding from the Jedi rebuild their numbers and making forces to defeat the Jedi and the Republic. The returned and thought fought the Jedi and the Republic. The Republic and the Jedi were tried for thousands of years fighting with the sith the Jedi and the Republic wanted the thousands of war with the sith they wanted peace with the sith, the sith also wanted peace to with Jedi and with the republic. The sith offered peace to the Republic and they accept the peace proposal. The sith offered the peace proposal to the Republic as bait for the sith true target the Republic capital planet Couscant. The Jedi told the Republic repentives to be care with this peace proposal. The Repentives went to a planet were the sith wanted them to be to begin the negotiates.

The sith had a fleet ready to attack the republic capital, the sith give the order to attack the republic capital. The fleet arrived and at Couscant and begin the attack on Couscant. The sith objective was to destroy the Jedi temple and blame the Jedi and to make the republic sign the treaty. The sith sent a shuttle of sith lords to attack the Jedi temple. The sith destroyed the Jedi temple and the treaty of Couscant was signed by the republic. The Republic blame the Jedi and the Jedi left the Republic and the sith were now in control of the Republic. The Jedi went to their home planet and stayed there hoping that the force would tell them something. It did tell them to wait and left the sith destroy each other.

The sith found the located of the Jedi home planet and made a fleet to attack the Jedi home planet. The sith arrived at the home planet and begin to landed troops and tried to find the Jedi and destroy them. The Jedi were able to defend their planet and destroy the sith fleet above their planet. The sith were destroyed each other and the Republic wanted Jedi back for wisdom and to keep the Peace. The sith had only 1 sith lord was left his name was Darth Bane he went into hiding. He took an apprentice named Darth Zannah.

The new Sith order

Darth Bane, born under the name of Dessel, the Dark lord of the sith responsible for creating the rule of two. Born 1,026 years before the Galactic Civil War he was raised as a poor miner on the outer rim planets Apatros. After killing a Galactic Republic ensign in a fight 1,003 years before the Galactic Civil war Dessel was in danger of being arrested and imprisoned by the Republic. With the help of his friend he escaped off world to Join the sith brotherhood of darkness. Initiall serving as a foot soldier, he was recognized as a force-sensitive, and taken to the sith Academy.

Bane, as he had been christened, quickly became one of the best students at the academy before he lost his faith in the Dark side of the force. Though Bane was able to regain his confidence in the Dark side, he lost his trust in the Brotherhood of darkness, believing it to be a coward and a fool. Deserting the order Bane studied the Holocron of Darth Revan, and, armed with the knowledge, helped destroy the brotherhood, allowing him to create his own sith order. He then instituted a rue of two, which stated that there could be only two sith to avoid the infighting that had plagued the sith for millennia. He also took both the title Darth and an apprentice named Darth Zannah.

990 years before the Galactic Civil War, ten years after the Destruction of the brotherhood, Bane sought to learn how to create a Holocron, through which he would pass down his knowledge to future sith lords. The sith Journeyed to the deep core world of Jedi Order in secret to locate the sith Holocron of the ancient Dark lord Belia Darzu. However, while was on Tython, the Jedi order learned of his existence, and sent a group of Jedi to kill him and his apprentice. Once the Jedi arrived they confronted the two sith in a fortress. Though outnumbered, the sith were able to defeat the Jedi; however, bane was grievously injured. Zannah took him to a other Planet, where she convinced a healer named Caleb to help them. Caleb notified the Jedi council; only to have Zannah use her powers to dive Caleb then hid herself and Bane. When the Jedi arrived, they killed him, believing him to be the sith lord thus, the sith were believed destroyed.

A decade later, bane began to worry that his apprentice was too weak to overthrow him and assume the mantle of dark lord of the sith as was necessary under the rule of two. He began to research the secrets to prolonging his life by transferring his essence to another body; he traveled to the planet prakith, where he claimed the holocron of the ancient Darth Andeddu. After returning from Prakith, bane was ambushed by a team of assassins hired by Caleb's daughter, Serra, and was captured. Taken to Doan, Bane was imprisoned and interrogated, only to covertly gain his freedom soon afterward. Encountering Zannah on Doan, Bane dueled his apprentice, who sought to become the new dark lord. The fight ended in a draw, with Bane escaping and heading to Ambria with Darth Cogus, an Ikototchi assassin skilled in use or the dark side who Bane planned to take as his apprentice if Zannah proved herself weak an unworthly. There, Bane and Zannah engaged in a Fateful duel the resulted in the death of the Dark Lord of the sith and Zannah claiming the title of the Dark lord. Nearly a millennium later, Bane's sith order defeated the Jedi order and overthrew the Republic.

The sith lord Darth Plagueis and his apprentice name was Darth Sidious. Darth Plagueis was a Muun Dark lord of the sith, heir to the lineage of Darth Bane and a master of Midi-chlorian manipulation, who lived during the century leading up to the Invasion of Naboo. Obsessed with eternal life, Plagues experimented with ways to cheat death and create new life from the Midi-chlorians. His great contribution to the history of the galaxy was training Darth Sidious in the ways of the sith and in the dark side of the force, whom he incited take control of the Galaxy and bring about an age of the sith.

Lord Sidious was the apprentice of Darth Plagueis; his master taught him everything that he knew. He taught him how to use his hated and fear in the ways of the force. Lord Sidious was strong in the dark side but was a coward to face his master in a duel with him so he waited for him to go to sleep and killed his master in his sleep, thus making him the New dark lord of the sith. He hide his power form the Jedi and the Jedi don't know that he was the sith lord. He took an apprentice and took him in the ways of the Dark side force. His apprentice name was Darth maul. Lord Sidious heading the invasion of Naboo but he was the senator of Naboo. The invasion gave him the power to become the supreme chancellor of the Republic. His apprentice Darth maul was killed by a Jedi knight named obi-wan.

He started a new government to oppose the Jedi and the Republic. He took another apprentice a fallen Jedi named Count Dooku. Count Dooku was a Jedi that fall to the Dark side after learn the truth about the sith and the Republic. He learn that the chancellor was the sith lord Sidious. They formed and government called the separatist alliance. Count Dooku created droid armies to oppose the republic. Count Dooku started the clone wars. Count Dooku trained a Cyborg named General Grievous. Count Dooku was killed by a Jedi knight named Anakin Skywalker. General Grievous was killed by Jedi master Obi-wan and the master of Anakin Skywalker.

Lord Sidious revealed himself to Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker told the Jedi council and the Jedi council sent four Jedi Masters to destroy him. The Jedi face the sith lord and the sith lord killed 3 of the Jedi knights. The last Jedi master Windu was able to defeat the sith lord by putting the sith lord on the ground. Anakin Skywalker walked in and attacked Master Windu cutting off his Hand and the sith lord used the force lighting and killed master Windu. Anakin Skywalker gave himself to the Dark side and became lord Sidious' new apprentice. Lord Sidious gave him the name Lord Vader and sent him to the Jedi temple to kill all the Jedi in the Jedi temple. Lord Sidious told the commanders and the republic forces to execute order 66 which meant killing their Jedi general. After killing all the Jedi in the temple lord Sidious sent lord Vader to the mustartar to kill the remain separatist leader to bring peace to the galaxy .

There were only 6 Jedi masters who escaped the republic 4 of them remained in hiding form the sith. Master Yoda and master obi-wan returned to the Jedi temple for answers. They learned that Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark side and that they need to destroy the sith. Master Yoda would face lord sidious and master obi-wan would have to face his old apprentice. Master obi-wan found Anakin Skywalker/ Lord Vader on mustartar and dueled him. Obi-wan and Lord Vader were equal in the force but Lord Vader's hated for the Jedi made him loss the duel against his old master. Obi-wan cut off Lord Vader's arm and two legs leave him right next to a river of lava 3 ft. away from him. Lord Vader caught on fire and was badly burning.

Master Yoda faced Lord Sidious and failed to defeat him. Master Yoda went into exile for failing to kill the sith lord. Master Yoda went to the Planet of Dagobah for his fail. Dagobah was the training ground for master Yoda's training to be a Jedi knight. Lord Sidious went to the planet were lord Vader was and recurred him from his death and being put to a Black suit with life support for the remainder of his life.

After being in the suit Lord Vader redesigned his light saber combat form to fit with his new form. Before he fell to the dark side he favor form III, IV, V of light saber combat be due to his suit and heavy weight of his robotics he couldn't use the physical part of form IV be he still could use the blade work so he did. Darth Vader still used form III, IV(blade work), and form V but he add in form elements of all other light saber forms forming a form V hybrid form which only the Very Best Jedi masters or Jedi knights could stand a chance at defeating him in light saber combat.

He force powers did Decrease do to his robotics but he still was the most power Sith Lord Second only to Darth Sidious. He knew that due on not having organic arms he was not able to use force lighting but he fit his suit to be resistance to force lighting for a time plus he was able to block force lighting with his light saber. He began to study the ways of the dark side to become a more powerful than many Jedi and possible maybe Darth Sidious be he didn't try. He was ordered be his Master to hurt down the remaining Jedi and destroy them so that no one could stand against the Galactic Empire.

He killed most of the Jedi in the Galaxy and he found a Boy named Galen Marek strong in the force and took him as a secret apprentice to overthrow Darth Sidious. Over the years Vader gave boy the codename: Starkiler and taught him the ways of the Dark side. His apprentice became a very powerful sith apprentice and killed 2 Jedi for him. He betrayed his apprentice because his master lord Sidious found out and ordered him to kill his apprentice; he fake his apprentice's death and gave him a new mission to find rebels to opposite the Galactic Empire. His apprentice did so and after a few years on his mission, lord Vader felt in the force that his Apprentice betrayed him by turning to the light side of the force. He now was forced to become ready when the Rebel's strike at the Galactic Empire.

* * *

New sith masters and New sith apprentices

When Galen Marek turned to the good and started the rebelling. Lord Vader told the emperor and the emperor said: "we need to start training more sith lords, lord Vader I am give you the position of Dark lord of the sith." Lord Vader said: "thank you my master." The emperor took a child named Ronald and lord Vader took a child named Daniel.

The Emperor taught his apprentice the ways of the Dark side. He taught him how to use force lighting, the force push, the Force Blast wave power, and also how to be very skilled with a light saber and how to use the force to pick up something or someone and to throne that thing or someone and how to choke the thing or someone. The emperor Taught Ronald Form VII and form VI of light saber combat. Ronald created force lighting so powerful that it could wipeout any living that it toughed (Except for other Jedi and sith that create their own force shield to deflect against powerful force powers). His force pushes were able to push large groups up to 150 people at a time away from him. He learned how to create a Force blast wave powerful to blast anything within 250 yards around him but he need to wait for a period of time to gather his energy to create the force blast wave.

When he faces General Kota he was ready. General Kota made the first move, Kota did the force push. Ronald uses force lighting but Kota blocked it with his light saber. Next Ronald tried the force choke but Kota used the force push to block it. They entered into a light saber duel that lasted about 45 minute with General Kota Winning the Duel. During the duel General used form III and his Practice with form VII to combat Ronald's own form VII and form VI. Do to their familiar with form VII they were equal for a time until Kota began to use form III and Ronald. After several the attacks by Ronald was getting tired because Kota form III which help Kota conserve Energy and use more of His force Powers against Ronald, his help though Force helped him "see" the weak in Ronald forms and Kota so an opening and killed Ronald with his light saber. He took his light saber.

Lord Vader's apprentice Lord Daniel learned the force push and the force choke and the force grip to garb someone or something to throne it or he or she and how to use force lighting. Lord Vader taught Daniel the light saber Form II to use in light saber dueling and the Form IV to over powerful his enemies fast. He studied form III for a short time to learn block and reflect laser gun blasted. Daniel's was able to create pushes powerful to knock over a group of people with ease; Daniel learned to create a powerful enough force choke to kill someone with ease. Daniel was able to create a force powerful enough to lift up a bolder which weighted 5 tons. Daniel learned create Force Lighting so powerful that it can kill someone on contact (except for other Force users that were able to create force Shield to block the deadly affects of his force lighting) Daniel was able to create Force shields that could take a power force Push by a Jedi Knight and still stand.

When he meant Luke Skywalker he was ready. Daniel did the first move he used the force push and hit Skywalker and headed to Luke Skywalker to kill him but Skywalker blocked his attack. Next Daniel used the lighting trick and Skywalker blocked it with his light saber. Next Daniel tried to use the choke trick on Luke Skywalker but Luke used the force push to block his attack. They had a powerful light saber duel that lasted over 30 minutes. Do to there Familiar form they were duel in Form II but went Luke started to use form III to wait until Daniel got tried, Luke then saw an opening in Daniel Defense and used his light saber to kill Daniel.

The emperor's next apprentice would be Curtis. Curtis learned the tricks of the emperor. The emperor taught him the force choke, force push and also the lighting and force Blast wave. The Emperor taught Curtis Form V and Form II of light saber combat. Curtis's Learn the force Mind trick and he was so advanced that he could use it in combat with other force user to create an images of nightmares into a force users mind if they have things in their past that their afraid to face again but if the force user was able to let go of the thing that they were afraid of then the mind attack didn't work. Curtis learned how to create Force Lighting so powerful that it can kill someone on contact (except for other Force users that were able to create force Shield to block the deadly affects of his force lighting). The force pushes he was able to create were power enough to throw groups of people with ease. Curtis's was able to create a force blast wave powerful enough to destroy any thing with in 150 yards around.

When Curtis meant Luke Skywalker his was ready. Curtis made the first move his used the force push and hit Luke and was heading for Luke but Luke blocked it with his light saber and his force shield was strong enough for him to not fall over but the Force push pushed him 10 yards away from Lord Curtis. Next Curtis tried the choke move but Luke used for force push to block it causing Curtis fall down be got right be up from Luke Skywalker. Next Curtis tried the lighting attack and Luke blocked it with his light saber. After seen that his force power weren't strong enough to take down Luke Skywalker he then draw his light saber and entered into a light saber Duel that lasted about 45 minutes with Lord Curtis dead.

Luke saw that after a few minutes into the Duel they Curtis was using Form V and Form II of light saber combat against him, he decided to use Form III against Curtis to wait until he see an opening in Curtis Defense and strike him down. After 35 minutes from Curtis attacking at his Defense Luke saw an opening and used his light saber and kills him. Darth Sidious feel a disturbance in the Force and felt Lord Curtis be Stroke down and was very disappointed by his apprentice failing him.

Lord Sidious next apprentice would be lord henry. He too learned the tricks of lord Sidious. Lord Sidious taught him the lighting attack. Next he taught he the combat with a light saber he taught him the spin move with the light saber. Next lord sidious taught him the choke move. Next lord sidious taught him the force push and the pull to bring the enemy closer to kill them. Lord Sidious Taught Lord Henry Form V, Form III and Form VII of light saber combat. Lord Henry was the one that killed general Kota thus completing his training and was a very powerful sith lord and he also killed master Josef.

The emperor and Lord Vader continued the train sith lords against the republic and the Jedi council. They need a temple to training. But the sith hated each other so they need to agree on something so they won't kill one other. They desisted to not kill them self's until the Jedi were destroyed. Their temple had 25 chambers for training and for attack moves to destroy the Jedi council.

* * *

a sith weapon

As the dark side of the force grows more powerful the sith wanted to being an ended to the republic but with the destruction of their Death Star and of Lord Vader's ship. The sith began building on a ship with the power to destroy a star system. The ship would be under top secret documents. The ship took 10,000,000 tons to build the ship was called the planet killer. The ship would have the fire power of 30 republic star destroyers and the size of 20 massive star destroyers and a shield that can take the fire power of 30 republic massive star destroyers. The ship could hold 10,000 fighters and bombers. The ship had a special weapon that can destroy a star systems life style like the trees, people, weapons and even the force in a Jedi and in animals. When the ship was done the planet was just a rock in space. When the ship was done the ship became even more powerful then it started.

Lord Sidious, Lord Vader and his apprentice lord Tyler would be watching over the ship. They decided to take the ship to a star system under republic to destroy it. They only took the planet killer to the star system of Apoyteri. The system was protected by 8 republic star destroyers and 24 battleship cruisers and over 1,000 fighters and bombers and 400,000 troops, 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets and Jedi knights. The Jedi knights were Master Hayes and his apprentice salvin. Master Hayes feels a disturbance in the force. He feels that there was a very powerful ship and the dark side of the force; He also knew that ship was far more powerful ship that they have ever faced before. He told his forces to be ready when the ship will arrive.

The planet killer came out of light speed with their shield rise. They began their on the republic fleet. In the first hour they lost 5 star destroyers and 15 battleship cruisers and over 3,000 fighters and bombers. The republic fleet tried to damage the ship but they were useless against the was too strong. The sith were impressed with the ship to them the republic were like turkeys that they could shoot down. By the end of this attack the republic lost their fleet and their general Hayes and his apprentice salvin. The empire's new ship was not touched but they lost 5,000 fighters and bombers.

The empire now had to deal with ground force on the planet that was no problem. The sith press a button that took out a massive cannon and fired the cannon fired 1 shell of toxic gas that would kill all livings and take the life force in the shell in the would come back to the ship and would pulled the shell in the main systems to make the ship more powerful. Now the ship has a shield that can take the fire of 60 republic star destroyers and had the fire power of 30 massive star destroyers. The ship called for replacements to have more fighters and bombers for the next attack.

After seeing their weapon in action the sith planned to attack 18 planets under the republic control. These are the star system under republic: Vindelw, Dunqulah, Kassala, Srerrbrenica, Meridio, Culiacan, Chetumal, Tuxtla, Chihualtua, Ciudad, Obregon, Giutierrez, Tepic, Marinette, Hurley, Wisconsin, Kenosha, and Durand. The 18 planets had 54 star destroyers and 162 battleship cruisers and 100,000 fighters and bombers and 7,200,000 republic troops, 72,000 tanks and 36,000 heavy turrets. All of these forces were destroyed by the planet killer. The empire just had their ship but they lost 30,000 fighters and bombers. Now the ship had the fire power of 120 republic star destroyers and their shield now could take the fire power of 420 star destroyers.

The New republic and the Jedi knew that this was a new weapon create by the sith. The Jedi began construction on a weapon to destroy the sith weapon. The ship was the size of 30 republic star destroyers and had the fire power of 60 star destroyers and a shield that can take the fire of 150 star destroyers. The ship could also have a crew of 50,000 and 15,000 fighters and bombers. The Jedi tried to look for the sith weapon.

The sith weapon was very powerful and more fire power then the Jedi weapon but the Jedi would take 100 star destroyers and 300 battleship cruisers and 30,000 more fighters and bombers to destroy the sith weapon. This attack took 1/5 of the republic fleets. The Jedi got information that the sith weapon was on the way to destroy the Jedi temple. The Jedi headed to the Jedi temple to wait for the sith weapon to come. The sith weapon did come in 5 hours. The Jedi were well preparing for the ship.

The sith weapon came out of light speed and began the attack but their saw that the Jedi had created a weapon to destroyed their ship. The planet killer concentrated fire the Jedi weapon to destroy the ship then to destroy the rest of the ships, in the first 15 minutes the ship had a battle. In those 15 minutes the Jedi ships shields were down to 30%. The sith ship shields were down 80%. The other ships concentrated the fire on the sith ship. In one hour the sith ship lost its shield and the Jedi now can destroy the ship the sith escaped when the Jedi began to open fire. The ship was destroyed and the Jedi had no need to fear the weapon. This battle was the turning point in the war. The republic lost 95 star destroyers and 285 battleship cruisers and 25,000 fighters and bombers.


	11. A New Galactic Power

A new power in the galaxy

As the war continued against the evil empire, one star system controlled by pirates was attacking the republic ships and supply lines. The pirates force had 30 star destroyers, 90 battleship cruisers, 4,500 fighters and 1,500 bombers. the Pirates have over 3,000,000 troops and 30,000 tanks and 15,000 heavy turrets and 1 sith lord named Ivan which was exiled from the empire and from the sith Temple for trying to murder his Master Lord Sidious but he failed and his master punished his by sending him to a star system under pirate controlled. In 5 Years killed the pirate leader of the planet and anyone how opposed him. Now he controlled the star system and he order massive buildup of starships and of ground forces to battle the republic.

Lord Ivan was the Former sith Apprentice of Lord Sidious and was Very Powerful. Under his old Master Training he Learning Force light, Force Choke, Force Grip, The Force blast wave and the Light saber throw move. Lord Ivan powers were Nearly Equal to Darth Vader's force powers but not to Lord Sidious. Lord Ivan favored Form VII and form V of light saber Combat to use in a Light saber Duel.

When he Challenge Lord Sidious to the become a Dark lord of the sith he was Outmatched in the Light Saber duel. Lord Sidious favored Form I, II, and VII of light saber combat. They were equal for a while with form VII until his master started to use Form II and of Form I. In their force Duel they were nearly equal with force Lighting but his master was more of Master force lighting than he was. He Tried use force blast wave on his Master of was unable to get thought Lord Sidious force shield protecting himself and went his master used it he was able to go though Ivan force Shield a little bit force him to the ground and losing the Duel with Lord Sidious and being Exiled to the star system under pirate control.

In five years the pirates destroyed 30 star destroyers and 90 battleship cruisers and 4,500 fighters and 1,500 bombers but lost 27 star destroyers and 81 battleship cruisers and 4,000 fighters and 2,000 bombers. They now controlled 3 star systems and enslaved the enslaved the inhabits of the star systems but they lost 600,000 troops and 60,000 tanks and 30,000 heavy turrets. They put 200,000 troops and 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets to protect the planets form the republic. The sith lord was very pleased by his force. He even said: "my empire is now taking shape."

With his empire taking shape lord Ivan ordered anther build of starships and of ground forces to control more planets. The republic didn't attack because they did have time to deal with them because they were doing with the evil empire of lord Sidious and of Lord Vader. The pirates need a name to show the galaxy that they are a force to deal with. They decided to name themselves the confederate planets of the galaxy or C.P.G. lord Ivan now have 5,000,000 troops and 50,000 tanks and 25,000 heavy turrets. Lord Ivan got the troops and from the enslaved inhabits, Lord Ivan give he word to the slave that joined the army that they were earn their freedom. Lord Ivan got his tanks from the tanks factories on the planets he controlled thought fear. He got the heavy turrets also from the tanks factories.

He had 50 more star destroyer 150 battleship cruisers and over 4,000 fighters and over 1,500 bombers. He had 12 spaceports to make the starships and fighters and bombers. To build these forces it took 5 years. The pirate fighter was design like an American F-105 thunderchief but it would have 5 engines the engines were in a group of an x.( 2 engines on top would be for moving the ship sideways and for making the ship turn right and left. The middle engine was for pushing the ship front. The two bottom engines were for making the ship go down of dive.)

The ship's weapon had 4 laser basters and 2 torpedo launchers that can hold 6 proton torpedoes. The ship was just as fast a republic fighter and of an imperial fighter. The pirates had over 4,500 of the fighters. The bombers were just the same but they were twice as big as the fighters and had a 5 man crew for the bombers. Two pilots and 3 gun men for the turrets to operate them and a loading bay to drop bombs on the enemy targets the bomber also was as fast the enemy fighters. The fighters and bombers also had hyperdrives to go into light speed.

The star destroyers were design like an old republic star destroyers but were twice as big and had a blue strip on the hull and 8 engines with a divider to divide the engines into 2 parts 4 engines on one side and 4 on the other side. The ship also had effort firepower to destroy an enemy smaller star destroyer or of a battleship cruiser. The pirates battleship cruisers were also from the designed by the old republic star destroyers but were twice as smaller was their start destroyers and they too had a blue strip. The massive star destroyers can hold 500 fighters and 250 bombers. The smaller star destroyers can hold 250 fighters and 125 bombers. The massive star destroyers could hold 500 crew members and the fighter and bomber crews to. The battleships cruisers could hold 250 crew members and the fighter and bomber crew to.

Lord Ivan wanted to attack 10 imperial planets to send a signal to Lord Sidious that he is know more powerful them him. The 10 planets that he chose had only 2 massive star destroyers and 6 smaller star destroyers and 300,000 troops and 30,000 tanks and 15,000 heavy turrets for each star system. They planned to attack the planets with 4,500,000 troops, 45,000 tanks, and 22,500 heavy turrets. They would sent 3 massive star destroyers and 9 battleship cruisers and with more than 1,000 fighters and more than 500 bombers. These are the star systems that he would attack: the Tumbes system, Mancro system, Mamuno system, Toteng system, Huanuco system, Dadanawa system, Biloku system, Annai system, Vaduz system, and finally the Swansea system.

First the C.P.G would attack the star systems of Tumbes. The system had 3 planets and 4 moons. There was a shield generator on the moon of Pragus around the planet Neiva. The Shield was for protecting the planet from invasion from the republic or from any others that would try to invasion the planet. The C.P.G. came out light speed and began their attack on the star system. The C.P.G would attack in 2 parts, first their fleet would attack the enemy fleet then the invasion forces would began the invasion of the planets with 150,000 troops and 1,500 tanks and 750 heavy turrets for each planet. They invasion forces would also have an escort of fighters to draw the fire of the enemy antiaircraft turrets and of the ground turrets as well.

The space battle took 6 hours to complete and all of the imperial fleet was destroyed, the C.P.G lost 2 star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers and more than 1, 000 fighters and 750 bombers. Now with the space cleared was and the star destroyers and the battleship cruisers order 10 squadrons of fighters to support the invasion forces and 5 squadrons of bombers from each ship. The invasion of two of the planets was invaded successfully but the third planet was hard to invasion, all but one of moons was also secured by the C.P.G. the moons names: Lisbon, Bordeaux, Cordoba, and Florence. The planet Pasto and Tumbes were secure by the C.P.G. the three planet had a shield generator protecting the planet of Neiva.

It took 10,000 troops and 100 tanks to and 6 squadrons of fighters and 3 squadrons of bombers to destroy the shield generator and to secure the moon. With the moon secure the C.P.G can now invade the planet to secure the planet. It took 3 days to secure the first two planets. The last planet took 3 days to. The C.P.G lost 400,000 troops and 40,000 tanks and 20,000 heavy turrets. The rest of the campaign the C.P.G. lost 20 star destroyers and 60 battleship cruisers and over 3,000 fighters and more than 1,500 bombers. The C.P.G now controlled 13 Star systems, they would send 2 star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers and 1,500 fighters and 750 bombers and 100,000 troops, 1,000 tanks and 500 heavy turrets to guard each planet from the come attacks of the republic and of the evil empire.

With 13 planets under their control, Lord Ivan orders another buildup of starships and ground forces. The spaceports made 65 star destroyers and 195 battleship cruisers and over 5,000 fighters and bombers to guard the star systems form been attack by space. The ground now had over 6,500,000 troops and 65,000 tanks and 32,500 heavy turrets. Lord Ivan was very pleased of his empire taking shape and that he was unstoppable but it did him now that his enemies would try to attack or negotiate with him. Lord Ivan hated negotiates and he hated the Jedi Knights of the New Republic.

After attacking the imperial planets the empire decided to killed Lord Ivan and to destroy his empire but little did they know that the republic would try to negotiate with the C.P.G. the republic wanted to have the two planets that the C.P.G conquered and enslaved and took the star systems of them. The Republic chose mater Yoda and Master Luke Skywalker to go to the main C.P.G. planet. Lord Ivan feels an evil disturbance in the force that the republic would sent two Jedi Knights to negotiate with them. Him planned to kill the Jedi by a lauding the Jedi to landed and to come to the stronghold and then he will kill them. The Jedi took their fighters and went into light speed and headed to the planet.

"This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker requesting permeation to enter C.P.G space." said: Luke Skywalker. The C.P.G fleet commander said: permission granted to enter C.P.G. space." The Jedi planned and when to the stronghold to wait for the leader to come in to start the negotiates with them. Master Yoda and Master Luke Skywalker felt that the Dark side was here and it was strong here. Then the Door opened and came in a person. The person said: "I am respective frank please follow me." They headed outside of the building. Respective frank said: " please wait here" there was a sniper on top of a 10 story building about 2,000 yards aiming the sniper rifle at the Jedi and waited for the signal to fire the and kill the Jedi knights. The respective put his hand behind his back and put 2 fingers that was the signal and the sniper fired. Master Yoda felt that something he fall down and master Luke went on his knee and asked master Yoda what was wrong. Master Yoda said: "that building in front of you there is a sniper on top of that building."

Luke used the force hearing to hear. He heard a click of a rifle then a loud sound like the sniper fired the rifle. Luke move sideways and missed the bullet. Luke used the force to grab the sniper and brought him to him. The sniper fired again but Luke blocked the shots with his light saber. The sniper pulled out a hand gun and fired it at Luke but he blocked the shots with his light saber. He the use the force and grabbed the hand and crushed it with the force. Luke than asked him: "how hired you to kill us." the sniper said nothing to Luke. Luke then used the force mind trick and asks him again. The sniper said: "the sith lord Ivan hired me to kill you. He is also the leader C.P.G." Luke said: "can you take us to the sith Lord Ivan?" the sniper said: "no because he would kill me if I failed him."

Luke said: "can you tell us where he is?" the sniper said: "share I can, he is in the capital in the center of the city on the top floor." They headed to the capital building to talk to the sith lord. Lord Ivan felt that the Jedi were still alive, so he prepared for a light saber duel with the Jedi. The Jedi travel up 120 stories and to his office to talk him. The Jedi knocked on his door he opened the door and the Jedi walked in. then Lord Ivan turned on his light saber and headed for the Jedi but the saw this and blocked it. Then the sith lord tried the lighting attack but the Jedi used the reflect move and reflected it back at him. Lord Ivan moved and the force lighting missed him. Next the Ivan tried the choke move but the Jedi block it with the force push. Ivan and the Jedi had a Light saber duel and ended with both his legs cut off and both his hands then Master Yoda stoke him and killed him.

After the death of him the second man in charge was now in charge and was scared of Jedi. The Jedi went to talk to him to negotiate. The confederate leader and the Jedi decided to let the confederate the 10 star systems that the confederate captured from the empire and that they would stop enslaved the inhabit of the star systems that they captured from the empire. They also decided to let go the star systems that they capture from the republic. They also decided to join the republic in their struggle against the evil empire and that if they would attack an imperial planet the republic would help them invasion the planet and then they would control the planet make the planet part of the C.P.G.


	12. the Fall of Master Kota

The falling of Master Kota

The republic were attacking a planet under imperial control the republic had one of their Death Star and 3 star destroyers and their Jedi General Kota and the empire had 6 star destroyers and 2 sith lords their named were lord Duke and lord Henry. By the battles end the empire had lose all their star destroyers and the republic had one battleship damaged the republic win the space battle. The republic started the invasion of the planet. The republic had 15 transports with 30,000 Republic troops, 300 tanks and 150 heavy turrets. The empire had 16,000 troops, 160 tanks and 80 heavy turrets. By the of New Republic force victory the empire loss 12,000 troops, 120 tanks and 60 Heavy turrets;along with 4,000 of thier troops, 40 tanks, and 20 heavy turrets. The republic's lost 16, 000 troops and captured 4,000 imperial troops. The republic called in the Jedi general. The republic commander said to the Jedi. "We have found the sith lords. They are in the tower on the south end of the battlefield."

Kota head to the tower on the south of battlefield and the sith lords were ready. The sith lords made the first move one used the force push and hit Kota. After that the sith lords turned on their light sabers and had a Light saber Duel with Master Kota that lasted for 45 minutes. the duel Ending with Lord Duke being killed by Kota by him able to time a perfect Form V counter Strike that was strong enough to broken Lord Duke guard and cut his Head off ending the Sith lord's live. however Kota was unable to keep up with Lord Henry Strength and was stroke down by lord Henry's overwhelming blows of Form VII and of Form V able to broken Kota's defenses and strike kota though the Heart.

_Lord Duke was trained as a sith apprentice of Darth Vader since the age of 6 in the ways of the Dark side. He is Now 22 Year old and is a strong opponent in the Dark side of the Force against the Jedi order. His Forces power Were Force Lighting, Force Push, Force grip, force Choke, the Jedi mind trick, and light saber Throw. His Force light was Powerful enough to kill a person instantly if they don't block it with Tutaminis or Exorbitant with their light saber. His Force Push was strong enough to push and enemy's away from him as far way as 40 meters away._

_His Force grip was strong enough to grab small to large objects from the Size of small rock to a bolder(s) that could weight a few tons. His Force choke was advanced his was able to choke a person to death by just snipping their Neck with the force killing them. His Jedi Mind was not beyond the basic of force users to use to influence the weak minded. his as some skill in the Light saber throw were be could throw it and use the force to guide to an object of People and cutting the thing or person died and bring it back to him without have his finger bring cut off._

_Lord Duke Favored form IV and VI as his main styles and mixed them into a hybrid form. he would use Form IV as is main offense light saber form to overwhelm an opponents defenses and finish them off with a killing blow. he would switch to form VI went his is on the defensive to Protect himself and to withstand most Light saber Attacks and wait until he saw an open in his opponents defense and Exploited with Form IV to finish his opponent._

_Lord Henry was trained as a sith apprentice of Lord Sidious since the age of 12 in the ways of the Dark side. He is Now 24 Year old and is a strong opponent in the Dark side of the Force against the Jedi order. His Forces power Were Force Lighting, Force Push, Force grip, force Choke, the Jedi mind trick, and light saber Throw. His Force light was Powerful enough to kill a person instantly if they don't block it with Tutaminis or Exorbitant with their light saber. His Force Push was strong enough to push and enemy's away from him as far way as 40 meters away._

_His Force grip was strong enough to grab small to large objects from the Size of small rock to a bolder(s) that could weight a few tons. His Force choke was advanced his was able to choke a person to death by just snipping their Neck with the force killing them. He learned from Lord Sidious the Jedi Mind and go beyond it the point were can Influence many weak willed subject at once (instead of the Very Basic Mind trick which is limited to only a single weak will individual to most force users). his as some skill in the Light saber throw were be could throw it and use the force to guide to an object of People and cutting the thing or person died and bring it back to him without have his finger bring cut off._

_Lord Duke Favored form V and VII as his main styles and mixed them into a hybrid form along with Form III to use in defense against light sabers. he would use Form V and Form VII as is main offense light saber forms to overwhelm an opponents defenses and finish them off with a killing blow. he would switch to form III went his is on the defensive to Protect himself and to withstand most Light saber Attacks and wait until he saw an open in his opponents defense and Exploited with his Main Hybrid light saber form to finish his opponent._

Though the Force Luke Skywalker General Kota's old apprentice, Master Yoda, Master Obi-wan, and Master Galen Marek felt the disturbance in the force with the passing of Master Kota at the hands of a Sith Lord, they well mourn the lost of a Great Leader and one of the Founders of the New Republic that fought to liberate Planets under the Evil Galactic Empire's rule and darkness to restore Peace and Justice to the Galaxy.


	13. A new Republic Ship

A new starship

As the republic attack more of the empire's star systems and planets, the republic star destroyers and the battleship cruisers were running out of fighters and bombers and were becoming easer targets from losing more fighter and bomber after attacking more star systems and planets that the ordered from them. The republic needed a ship that could carry 2,000 fighters and 1,000 bombers to resupply their star destroyers and battleship cruisers of their fighters and bombers that were lost after a battle with an Imperial Fleet. The republic leaders and the Jedi council decided to design a ship that could hold 2,000 fighters and 1,000 bombers and effort fuel to fuel the fighters and bomber the star destroyer and battleship cruisers. The ship would be about 5xs larger than a Republic Star destroyer. The new ship would also have a hyper drive to go into light speed to make the ship fast to travel to a star system and planets.

They also wanted the ship to have effort food and water for 2 month and for the fighter crews and bomber crews. There were over 333 republic leaders and there were 13 Jedi on the Jedi council. The republic leader's voted and the vote was 250 for yes and 83 for no. the Jedi council's vote was 8 to 13. The republic began to product the ship. The republic named the ship the Republic spacecraft Carrier. The republic massive produced 100 of these ships to support more fighters and bombers to the republic starships and to landing base in the republic if the base was short on fighters and bombers. The Carrier would have 10 massive hangers for the fighters and bombers, 5 on one side and 5 on the other side of the ship and could carry 2,000 New Republic Fighters and 1,000 Bombers to supply a Republic Fleet. The ship would have 300 Republic fighters and 150 Bombers to defend itself from enemy capital ship fighters and bombers. The ship would also have 100 heavy turrets for combating with an enemy ship if it fell under attack by the empire and 500 fighters and 250 bombers to defense it from enemy fighters and bombers and. First the ships would be at the fighter factories to pick up fighters and bombers and bring them to front lines and to the republic starships.

As the spacecraft Carrier continue to supply the republic fleets with fighters and bombers the fleets wanted see how it would fair against a massive imperial star destroyer. The republic was going to attack the star system of Tumatumari with 3 star destroyers and 12 battleship cruisers and 1 spacecraft Carrier with over 1,000 fighters and over 500 bombers. The empire had 3 massive star destroyers and 9 smaller star destroyers and over 750 fighters and over 375 bombers. The republic fleet came out of light speed and began their attack on the imperial fleet. 3 star destroyers and 12 battleship cruisers would focus on the imperial fleet expect for 1 massive star destroyer because that one was for the spacecraft cruiser.

The massive imperial star destroyers saw this and began to attack the spacecraft cruiser. Before the ship was fired on the republic fleet commander told the captain of the spacecraft cruiser that he would attack 2 star destroyers and 9 smaller star destroyers but would leave one for him to test the ship against a massive star destroyer. The captain of the spacecraft cruiser ordered an air strike on the imperial star destroyer targeting the shield generator. He ordered 10 squadrons to escort 5 bombers squadrons to bomb the shield generator to make the odds even against the star destroyer, because the spacecraft cruiser didn't have a shield generator to make a shield to protect the ship from attack. After the bombers destroyed the shield generator the spacecraft cruiser moved into position to destroy the ship, so did the other ship to attack position to destroy the ship.

The massive imperial star destroyer had 75 heavy turrets heavy turrets to attack the spacecraft Carrier had heavy turrets. The imperial star destroyer moved into attack position to attack the ship, so did the republic ship. First the two ships went into a circle 1 mile apart, then the imperial sat destroyer launch it fighter and bombers but meant the republic fighters. The fighters had a battle over the starships. The imperial star destroyer began to open fire on the republic ship. The republic ship began to open fire on the imperial star destroyers. By the end of this duel the imperial star destroyer was destroyed and the republic spacecraft cruiser had taken heavy damage. They lost their community relay and 5 decks, the decks lost were 5,6,7,8,9,10, and 750 crew members and 7 hanger 5 heavy turrets and 1 engine. By the end of the space battle the republic lost 2 star destroyer and 8 battleship cruisers and 1,000 fighters and 500 bombers.

The republic invasion the planet with 600,000 troops and 60,000 tanks and 30,000 heavy turrets and with Jedi Master Yoda, master obi-wan and master Luke Skywalker. The empire had 450,000 troops and 45,000 tanks and 22,500 heavy turrets. By the end of the invasion the republic lost 450,000 troops and 45,000 tanks and 22,500 heavy turrets and captured 45,000 imperial troops and the imperial general. The imperial forces were destroyed expect for 45,000 troops that surrender and the general was captured by the republic. This planet was now free from the evil empire and was now under the control of republic. The inhabits of the planet were grateful for the republic from freeing them from the evil empire.

The republic fleet stayed at the planet but the spacecraft Carrier had to get repaired from take heavy damage form the duel that they had from the imperial star destroyer. The crew had to seal off the open areas of the ship that were blow out the imperial star destroyer because the blow out area were letting out breathing air for the crew. They also had to take care of their wounded and dead, the ship had 150 crew members wounded. There were 1,000 crew members in the ship, 900 crew members were either dead or wounded leaving 100 left to fly the ship. They headed to a republic yard for repairs and for resupplying their ship and to replace the dead and wounded crews.

After seeing the spacecraft Carrier go up against a massive imperial star destroyer and how it took damage the republic decided to give the ship a shield generator and to expand the ship another 1,000 ft. for a ship party to defect a board partly from an enemy ship. The ship party had 500 quarters of their own. Each quarters had 5 soldiers, so around 2,500 troops. The troops were also for a small ground force if the ship made a crash landing on a planet controlled by the empire. the republic ordered the spacecraft Carriers to the spaceports to get a shield generator and to expanded the ship to have a ship party in case the ship was attacked by the an enemy boarding party. The upgrading took three years and the ships were now strong effort to face an imperial star destroyer.


	14. The Device

The Device

As the republic submarines continue to ambush the imperial fleet's supplies the empire was losing 240 smaller star destroyers and 80 massive star destroyers and 500,000 troops and 250,000 tanks and 125,000 heavy turrets each 6 months. Lord Vader found that the submarine cloak devices were on certain frequents to cloak the submarines. Lord Vader designed a signal that would disrupt the signal of the cloaking devices on the ship but first submarine would have to de-cloak to jam the signal of the submarine's cloaking device. Lord Vader wanted to test his new device on the republic submarine to make share it works. Lord Vader organized a fleet with his own ship which was a little bit bigger than the other massive star destroyers and 2 more massive star destroyers and 9 smaller star destroyers. The star system that lord Vader was going to attack was the Muonio system.

The star system that he chose had 1 star destroyer and battleship cruisers and 6 space submarines and 1,500 fighters and over 750 bombers. The imperial fleet began their attack; first 2 of the republic space submarines fired 4 torpedoes to Lord Vader's ship. The torpedoes hit decks 7, 8, 9,10,11,12, and hit one ammo loading area. Lord Vader active the device and it worked. The captains of the space submarines order then to cloak their ships but they couldn't because their cloak device was jammed and they were destroyed.

The other submarines de-cloaked and were destroyed by lord Vader's ship and the rest of the imperial fleet, by the end of the space battle the imperial lost 2 star destroyers and 8 smaller star destroyers and 1,200 fighters and 600 bombers. The republic was destroyed and lord Vader's ship has taken heavy damage, they lost 50 heavy turret, 2 ammo loading bays and 6 decks and 500 crew members dead and 500 wounded. Lord Vader's ship had 1,500 crew members with 1,000 crew members dead or wounded there were only 500 crew member in good health.

After seeing the device work Lord Vader designed 10 more devices to destroy more republic submarines. He put the devices on 9 massive star destroyers that were guarding the supply lines of the empire. In 1 mouth the empire destroyed 75 republic space submarines form using the devices. Lord Vader was pound of the device he created and how it was working for the empire and of the imperial fleets but in that month the imperial fleets lost 25 massive star destroyers and 75 smaller star destroyers and a little over 48,000 troops and 4,800 tanks and 2,400 heavy turrets.

After losing 75 space submarines by the empire the republic wanted find and destroy the imperial star destroyers that had the device designed by Lord Vader but first they need to find them. The republic contacted their spy network to see were the ships were. The spy network said the ships were deep in enemy territory and that they were protected by 6 smaller star destroyers.

The republic planned a bold move to attack and to destroy the ships so that republic not loss more submarines. The nearest one was 10 star systems in guarding the supply lines of the sector. The sector had 5 transports and 2 star destroyer and 9 smaller star destroyers and over 1,500 fighters and over 750 bombers to protect the ship and the supply lines. The republic planned to attack with 6 star destroyers and 18 battleship cruisers and to have Jedi Knight Daniel and Jedi masters: Yoda and Galen Marek for this attack on the ship that had the device in it.

They went into light speed and head for the star system of Dravar to destroy the ship and the supply lines in that sector. To travel to the star system took 4 hours and the Jedi told the ship crew that they were going to the star system of Dravar to destroy a ship that was destroying their space submarines. "Raise the forward shields to max power to defected incoming enemy fire and fire at will": said Jedi Knight Daniel. The battle end with the interred imperial forces that were in the sector were destroyed even the star destroyer with the device was destroyed.

The Republic lost 2 star destroyers and 12 battleship cruisers and 1,500 fighters and 750 bombers, the republic retreated back to their territory to plan and to attack the other ships with the devices and destroy them. The ships were deep in enemy territory and they were destroyed by the Republic, the evil lord Vader now ready hated the republic for destroying his devices that he make. During the hunting and the destruction of the ships they lost 120 star destroyers and 360 battleship cruisers and over 4,500 fighters and over 2,250 bombers but the star destroyer with the devices were destroyed.


	15. the Capture and Escape of Lord Vader

The capture of Lord Vader

The war continued and lord Vader's fleet was in retreat after attacking the cloning planet of the republic. The empire had 10 massive star destroyers and 25 smaller star destroyers. The empire was ready to attack and when they came out of light speed they saw that the republic was ready for them because there was a republic spy in the fleet and told the republic that an imperial fleet was heading for them cloning planet. The republic had 15 star destroyers and 40 battleship cruisers.

When lord Vader's fleet was in retreat the empire had around 3 massive star destroyers and 2 smaller star destroyers. The republic had 5 star destroyers and 10 battleship cruisers. The republic destroyed the remaining star destroyers but let one massive star destroyer damaged, because lord Vader was on that ship. The republic sent a boarding party to capture lord Vader. The boarding had 7,000 troops and 3 Jedi knights. The Jedi knights were Master Luke Skywalker, Master Obi-wan, and Master Daniel. They began their way to lord Vader's ship.

The trip was very ruff out of the 7,000 troops: 350 were killed by the Imperial Fighters. The Republic used 4 transports to carry their troops to lord Vader's ship and Also 800 fighters to escort the transports to lord Vader's ship. The fighters were also for drawing the fire from lord Vader's ship. 150 fighters landed in the enemy's hanger to prevent the enemy from raising they energy field level to a higher level to prevent they transports of landed in Lord Vader's ship.

They transports landed and their troops got out and began to fight their way to lord Vader to capture him. They republic used 3 droids to open locked doors that were lock by the imperial troops. The republic killed 6,000 troops before they got to Lord Vader the republic lost 6,500 troops. They found Lord Vader on his ship Bridge. The Jedi turned on their Light saber and headed to Darth Vader. Darth Vader use the force to lifted several computer caplets and throw them at the Jedi Masters and than activated his light saber and head to the Jedi Masters.

The Jedi used their Light sabers to cut up the Computer Caplets. Darth Vader saw that his old master was among the Jedi Masters and decided to mainly focus on Master Obi-wan. he was unable to break through Obi-wan's Guard and saw that Master Daniel has a weak light saber defensive guard from his Study of Form IV and Form I light saber combat forms. Vader decided to focus on Master Daniel with Form V and Form II light saber and form III Light saber to hold off the other Jedi Masters. Master Daniel was able to hold off Darth Vader for short Time but he was overwhelmed and was strike down by a Form V counter-strike by Darth Vader.

The light saber duel with the Other Master lasted for 45 minutes and ended with Vader losing right Robot arm. after losing his Right Robot arm, Master Luke Skywalker use his Form II light saber combat to move in Vader guard and slide Vader's left Hand and with Vader and with Master Luke knocked him out by using a laser gun on stun to knock him out. They agree to put Vader on Master Obi-wan's ship. The Jedi headed to their base planet to being Lord Vader to justice.

With lord Vader captured the Jedi were on high alert in-case the empire tried to rescue lord Vader. The empire did so the emperor was going to rescue is friend Lord Vader. But first the empire needed to now the location of the republic fleet. Lord Vader did that part for the empire. The New Republic medic on Master Obi-wan's ship was an Imperial Spy and was able to Replace Lord Vader's left Robotic Hand in secret for Lord Vader to use his Light saber to escape.

With the Spy's help from Repairing his Left Hand Lord Vader used the mind Trick to convince the guard right next to his cell to open door on his cell on, the guard did as Lord Vader asked of him then Vader killed him with his light saber. Lord Vader made it to the communication relay and sent a message to his fleet were the republic fleet was. On his way to the commutation relay Lord Vader killed 300 crew members on Obi-wan's ship. Without making the alert on the ship to on off by being very quiet.

Six hours gone by the then lord Vader's fleet arrived to cause a distraction to let Lord Vader escape. There were 3 massive star destroyers and 12 smaller star destroyers in Lord Vader's Personal fleet. The Imperial fleet began their attack on the Republic Fleet; for the next few hours the Republic lost 2 star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers and Lord Vader was able to escape in a Republic fighter and landed in his Massive star destroyer. The captain of the star destroyer said: "Well back Lord Vader we were waiting for you to escape." Lord Vader "Thank you for the warm welcome. Now destroy that republic fighter that I came in here with." Captain "As you wish my lord it will be done."

During the space battle between the Imperial Fleet and Republic Fleet; Lord Vader was on his way to the hanger to get off the ship. On the way to the hanger Lord Vader charged the alert, because while he was killing one guard one got away a sounded the Alert. The guard said: "Sound the alert Lord Vader has escaped from the cell bay." Lord Vader then killed that guard along with 250 others with his light saber.

Lord Vader was just 250 yards from the hanger but there was a problem with the alert on because now the republic knows that he has escape from his cell. He knew that he had to hurry because more republic troops were closing his position. He headed form the hanger but the force field was on he had to find a way to disable the force field. He found the control room was and were the power goes and found the connection that when to the force field. He used his light saber and cut the power to the force field and the force field was down. He went back to the hanger and took a Republic fighter and went to his ship and left and planned his next attack against the Republic.


	16. A sith turning to the Light

A sith turning to the light

As the war continued the sith wanted someone inside the Jedi council to give information on the Jedi moves and to destroy the republic from the inside. The sith chose the Sith lord Arnold to be the one to give information on the Jedi moves but before he could go he needed to learn to hide his angry and the ways of the dark side of the force and learn the force push and to learn to care about others but he still his angry. He also made a blue light saber by replacing his crystal with a blue crystal one instead of red crystal one. Then he would make a Jedi star fighter to access the Republic. He would have a cover name by Jedi Knight Arnold.

Sith Lord Arnold apprentice to Darth Sidious and a powerful sith lord. His master taught him Force lighting, Force Choke, the Mind Trick, Force Grip, force push, force Blast wave, and the light saber throw. Arnold was as powerful as the Second Dark lord of the Sith Darth Vader. His force Lighting was able as powerful and Darth Vader's but Lord Vader couldn't use Force lighting due to his robotic arms and legs. His force push, Force Grip, mental powers, and his light saber throw were equal to those of Darth Vader. His Master Lord Sidious taught him how to hide his dark presence from Jedi Masters as powerful as Master Yoda and Master Obi-wan. He favored forms VII, V, and II of light saber combat but he knew went he was going to go under cover he restricted from using form VII because he Didn't want to risk of using to much of his Angry in a light saber duel.

He set course to the republic capital to the Jedi temple. It took 1 hour to reach the capital and he saw that the republic had 2 star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers and that the light side was strong. He landed and headed to the Jedi temple. He introduces himself to the New Jedi order and the Jedi a loud him be on the Jedi council.

Sith Lord Arnold was under cover for 1 ½ years and provided the Evil Empire with Important of Jedi Knights and apprentices on Republic Military forces. He and the Empire were successful stopping the New Republic from freeing planets under the empires control. When the Evil Galactic Empire went on the attack Lord Vader and the sith apprentices killed over 3 Jedi Knights and 6 Jedi apprentices.

However since during his undercover mission Lord Arnold began to become conflicted inside him on all the people that he had killed and how the Jedi fought the Empire to restore peace, freedom, and Justice in the Galaxy. Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the force; he felt that the dark side was very close in their mist. He felt that the dark side was coming from Jedi Knight Arnold. Master Yoda planned to test him by give him an apprentice named nelson. He also feels much conflict in him because he was asked why he was trained in the dark side.

He want to Jedi Knight Arnold to hand over his new apprentice and master Arnold new that he was going to be tested so he took the Jedi apprentice and began tech him the ways of the ways of the Jedi thus completed his turned to the Light Side. Arnold asked Master Yoda to help him with his training of himself and his apprentice. Yoda Accepted him as he Jedi Apprentice plus Yoda's precise apprentice passed the Jedi Trials and was now a Jedi Knight so he was looking for an apprentice to train in the ways of the Jedi. Arnold gives his apprentice nelson to other Jedi knight that pass the Jedi Trials to take him as their first apprentice. Arnold step down off the Jedi council until he earn his place back up by become a True Jedi Knight than a Jedi master and might be placed on the Jedi council.

His training took 14 years and he was Able to let go of his Dark side Powers and begin to use the Light side of the force powers to become a Jedi Knight. Yoda taught him to become an enlighten Jedi apprentice and to mediate to become strong in the light side of the force. Arnold had a Force version of himself being on the Jedi Council and becoming as wise a master Yoda. Arnold could see that he has become far more powerful than as he was as sith apprentice to Darth Sidious.

He saw that he learned that one might fight as a last escort and to restrain from using his light saber and only it to defend himself from laser blasts or to duel a Powerful sith Lord like Darth Vader. Arnold Passed the Jedi Trials and became a Jedi knight. During the trials he found out that were easy with Master Yoda's training. Arnold now took a Jedi Apprentice named May as his Jedi apprentice to teach and train her in the ways of the Jedi.


	17. the Empire's 2nd death star

The empire's 2nd Death Star

After the destruction of their special ship and of their Death star the empire began construction on a second more powerful Death Star. This Death Star would be under the must top secret information and the information would place under lock and key of Darth Sidious's personal guardians. The Death star would be near a planet with an energy shield protecting the Death Star with 5 massive star destroyers and 15 smaller star destroyers and over 5,000 fighters and bombers. The death star would have the firepower to destroy a 3 republic star destroyers in only one blow. The Death star has heavily armored by the energy shield. The empire wanted to give the new space station a test they want to the nears planet close to the republic star systems the planet was called Caracoll the empire set the energy shield generator on the outer moon around the planet and with to put 400,000 troops, 4,000 tanks and over 2,000 heavy turrets.

A republic fleet came out of light speed and saw the massive space station and they began their attack. Their fleet was made up of 3 star destroyers and 9 battleship cruisers commanded by general Solo. The imperial fleet in gated the republic fleet. The empire charged up the Death stars weapon and fired on the republic fleet destroyed 2 star destroyers and 4 battleship cruisers. The imperial fleet took care of the rest of the republic fleet. Lord Vader ordered the fleet to kill every survivor of the republic fleet so that the republic would not know of their new weapon.

After seeing there fleet being destroyed there were only 5 escape pods with 25 crew members. One of them was General Solo and 4 crew members. {Princess Lisa's husband and father to 3 of Lisa's children.} The evil Lord Vader sent 1 pod hunter ship to destroy the escape pods. The pod hunter was made up of 12 crew members. In case any survives escaped Lord Vader did have a back plan. The plan was if any survives escaped they would move 5 star systems over to relocate.

Back on the main republic leader planet the leaders were wondering by solo fleet has not made contacted. The leaders went to the Jedi council to see if they felt only bad had happen. Master Yoda and master obi-wan- and master Luke Skywalker felt that thing bad has happen to general Solo's fleet. The Jedi and the republic leaders sent 1 transport and 10 fighters for an escort for the transport to see what happen to general solo's fleet.

"Sir we lost contact with 2 pods." One crew member said. General solo said: "send out a distress signal the republic might get the signal and the republic might send a rescue ships to rescue us." The transport got the signal and said: "we are already on our way kept this signal strong so that we can find our location." General solo said: copy that. There must a pod hunter searching for survivors." The transport came out of light speed and saw that general solo's fleet was destroyed. They also saw a massive space station orbiting the moon of Caracoll. The Death Star saw on the transport on their radar. Lord Vader sent 25 fighters to destroy the ship. The transport saw on their radar that there were more than 10 enemy fighters coming in to attack them. The transport sent their fighters to give them time to escape. They escaped and told the Jedi council what happen to general solo's fleet. They told them about the massive space station that the empire had built the Death star. They had to get the plans to try to see how to destroy the empire's new deadly Death Star.

To get the plans to would be trick it would take a master spy to get the plans. The Jedi council and the republic leaders chose Josef a master spy from going on 30 missions. They get him a troop number of the enemy and a uniform and an enemy fighter too landed in the space station and go to the personal guard of Darth Sidious that had the plans. Josef took off and headed for Death star. According to the attacks near the planet Mollendo that left no survivors he set the coordinates to that planet.

He came out of light speed and saw the Death star around the moon of Mollendo he was 5 miles away and the station spotted him on their radar and told him to identify himself and his ship. He said: "this imperial fighter 300 and pilot Daniel requesting permission to land." The radar operator said: "permission granted the opening of the shield will commits immediately." Josef saw that there was a shield protecting the space station. He landed and when to the computer to see were the plans were. He found that the plans were in the first guardian of Darth Sidious guard's quarters.

He when to his quarter but could not gave in his quarters because it was locked. Josef bypass the systems at was keeping the guards quarter locked. Josef went to the guard's computer a searched of the plans of the Death Star. He found a file and tried to open the file but he couldn't. Josef than hacked in the computer hard drive and found a password to open the file. He put the password in and saw the plans and copied the plans onto a disc. And closed the file he opened and locked the guard's quarters as he found in so that the guard won't know what happen. He got into his fighter when to the Jedi council and the republic leaders and showed them the plans of the Empire's second Death star. They saw that there was an energy shield protecting the Death Star and that there was 400,000 troops, 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets and 40 imperial walkers protecting the energy shield.

After seeing plans the republic chosen 15 star destroyers and 45 battleship cruisers and over 5,000 fighters, 600,000 troops, 6,000 tanks and 3,000 heavy turrets with 20 transports commanded by General Han Solo and Master Luke Skywalker and master Yoda. General Han Solo would command the ground forces .They would send their transports to the planet of Mollendo to try to destroy the energy shield generator. The fleet would try to hold the enemy fleet and the Death Star so that their ground forces would have no trouble land their troops destroy the energy shield generator.

The fleet came out of light speed and began their attack to try to hold them off so that their group forces can land and destroy the shield generator. In the first hour of the space battle the republic lost 5 star destroyers and 15 battleship cruisers and 1000 fighters. 2 star destroyers and 6 battleships cruisers were destroyed by the enemy Death star. The group force landed and began their way to the shield generator to destroy it.

General solo's ground forces mean heavy residents and they were taking heavy losses but they were less than 2 miles from the shield generator. General solo had a little over 80,000 troops, 800 tanks and 400 heavy turrets. The imperial general Daniel commander of the ground forces, He had less than 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets 8 imperial walkers. Three hours later General solo half a mile away the shield generator and he had 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets. General Daniel had 15,000 troops, 150 tanks and 75 heavy turrets. He has a choice to either to keep fighting or surrender to general solo. He decided to keep fighting. Now general solo was now already in the shield generator and setting the charges. He set the charges for 1:00 minute to stand clear from the blast.

Boom! The shield generator was now destroyed and the shield was now down. The republic fleet now can set up a premiere they had 2 star destroyers and 6 battleships cruisers and 1,000 fighters the republic now sent their fighters to the Death Star's power source. They sent 20 fighters to destroy the Death Star's power source. While on the way to the power source there were 8 imperial fighters chancing them. (The fighters were leaded by lord Vader.) When the fighter when fighters when into the Death star to destroy main power source. Lord Vader retreated to the near star system under imperial control. Out of the 20 fighters 10 came out of the Death star. A blast wave came from the death star when it was destroyed by the republic. Now the republic had no need to fear with the destruction of the empire's second Death star.


	18. the Empire Fuel Lines

The Empire's fuel lines

The war continued and there were heavy losses on both sides of the battlefield. To reduce the number of lost the republic planned to attack 10 of the empires fueling planets. The empire had 20 fueling planets. With this attack the empires fuel supplies would be cut in half less fuel means that the war would end quicker. The planets would be used for refueling the republic starships.

The republic chose 30 star destroyers and 90 battleship cruisers and over 1,050,000 troops and 105,000 tanks for this operation of cutting the fueling supplies to the empire. They also chose master Obi-wan and Master Luke Skywalker and Master Cody for this attack. The republic headed for the first refueling planet in range. They send master Luke Sywalker's fleet to attack the first refueling planet. Master Luke Skywalker's fleet had 3 star destroyers and 9 battleship cruisers and over 2,000 fighters and 150,000 troops and 15,000 tanks. His fleet went into light speed and told his star destroyers and his battleship cruisers to be armed when they got to the star system. He debrief to the crew of his fleet to where they are going.

They came out of light speed and that the empire was ready for them. The fleet saw that the empire had 2 massive star destroyers and 6 smaller star destroyers and 2 being refueled. The fleet made the first move they consecrated they fire on the nears imperial star destroyer. The battle was tuff master Luke Skywalker's fleet lost 2 star destroyers and 4 battleship cruisers. The enemy fleet was destroyed only 30 fighters and bombers escaped.

With the space cleared there were no enemy ships to cause damage to the invasion forces. Master Luke Skywalker called his transports to begin the invasion. There were 75,000 troops and 750 tanks and 375 heavy turrets and 600 fighters for this invasion. When the republic force landed they saw that there was an energy shield protecting the fueling depot along with the entire imperial forces inside the shield they contacted Jedi General Master Cody.

General Luke Skywalker saw it and asks "how are the imperial forces set up around it." The republic commander said: "their forces have are set up with a line of line of 10,000 troops than follow by 300 heavy turrets and then by 200 tanks and then 12 imperial walkers." Where is the shield generator located." asked General Luke Skywalker. The republic commander said: "it is located behind the enemy lines in front of the refueling depot." General Luke Skywalker said: "we are going to attack in 2 waves. The first wave will draw the enemy's force to the front. The second wave would come from behind the enemy in to try to knock out the shield generator and to capture the fuel depot." The refueling depot was about 25 mile long and 5 miles wide and it had landed platform about 1 mile wide and by 2 miles long.

They started their attack first they were going to attack from the front with 70,000 troops, 700 tanks and 350 heavy turrets and 600 fighters. It attack worked now the second wave was unopposed. They got to the shield generator and set 300 chargers for 5 minutes for the republic to get out of there when it blew up. Boom! The shield is destroyed and the republic forces give the imperial forces all they had. After this battle the fueling depot was now under Republic control. Now they have more fuel to go far into enemy territory. Master Luke Skywalker called for 3 star destroyers and 9 battleships for his next attack against the empire.

Next the republic headed to the second planet in range. The Republic chose Master Cody for this attack. His fleet was made up with 3 star destroyers and 9 battleship cruisers and one of the Republic Battle station, after hear of losing one of their refueling planets lord Vader told the Generals and commanders of the imperial forces to triple the star destroyer around the refueling planets. So they did just what Lord Vader said. So when Master Cody arrived she saw that there were 6 massive star destroyers and 24 smaller star destroyers and over 6,000 fighter and bombers. He was hopelessly out number. He had to retreat during that retreat the empire damage 3 battleships cruisers and destroyed 2 battleships cruisers. She told the republic leaders and the Jedi council what happen. The republic asks their spies what happen. The spies said that Lord Vader give an order to triple the number of star destroyers around their refueling planet, after knowing that Master Cody was going to try again to capture the refueling planet for a second time.

This time with 9 star destroyers and 27 battleship cruisers and with 12 space submarines and with over 9,000 fighters and bombers and with 300,000 troops, 3,000 tanks and 1,500 heavy turrets. She was very well prepared for this attack. This time she would send her transports away from the battle until the space above was clear. Her fleet went into light speed and she briefed her fleet were they were going and to told them to arm there ships and fighter and bomber for the battle.

his fleet came out of light speed and began the attack on the enemy fleet. After the space battle the republic lost 6 star destroyers and 25 battleship cruisers and 2 damaged. The empire's fleet was destroyed. The empire had 240,000 troops, and 2,400 tanks and 1,200 heavy turrets. Master Cody called his transports and told them: "you can now begin the invasion." Her transports came to the planet and began landed presages.

When her forces arrived they meant heavy resistant but they made it to the refueling depot. With the imperial forces in retreat the empire had the shield generator to protect them. The empire had around 40,000 troops and less than 450 tanks and less than 2,000 heavy turrets. The empire turned on their shield generator and reorganized their forces quickly to battle to incoming republic troops.

The republic troops were about 10 minutes away from them. They imperial general planned to set up his troops in four waves first he would set the ways 1 1/2 miles apart along with 10,000 troops, 100 tanks and 500 heavy turrets in each wave. The republic saw the shield go up; they had to rethink their plan. The republic had over 80,000 troops, over 800 tanks and over 400 heavy turrets. Master Cody planned to set her forces into 4 waves with 20,000 troops and 200 tanks and 100 heavy turrets along with 4 colonels to lead the attack wave.

The first wave was ready to attack. Colonel Daniel was one of four colonels selected for the first wave of fours waves. He took his troops and tanks to attack the enemy troops and tanks and heavy turrets. The enemy was well prepared for this attack. Colonel Daniel sent his tanks first then his troops. His tanks went throw the shield and began firing on the enemy's first line of troops and then on the enemy's tanks and partly on the enemy turrets. The republic lost their first wave but killed over 15,000 enemy troops and over 150 tanks and over 300 heavy turrets.

Colonel Ronald was the second colonel and was in charge of the second wave. The second wave was also made up of 20,000 troops, 200 tanks and 100 heavy turrets. Colonel Ronald ordered his troops and tanks to begin their attack. This time with their troops were going to go first followed by their tanks and heavy turrets and heavy machine guns. To set up the machine guns there was a 2 man team and to set up a heavy turret would take a three man.

First 5,000 troops would pass though the energy shield to draw the enemy fire for the machine gun teams to set up they guns. After the team up the guns they open fire on the enemy lines. After the second wave the empire lost more than 15,000 troops and more than 100 tanks and more than 50 heavy turrets. Also after the battle the imperial general ordered surrender to the republic forces. Colonel carder was in charge of the third wave. But the enemy surrenders before he could attack. Colonel Smith was in charge of the last wave. But he too could not because the enemy surrendered before he could attack.

The other 8 planets republic had 96 star destroyers and 288 battleship cruisers and over 8,000 fighters and bombers and 600,000 troops and 60,000 tanks and 30,000 heavy turrets. The empire had 72 massive star destroyers and 216 smaller star destroyers and over 6,000 fighters and bombers and 400,000 troops, 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets. After the attacks the republic lost 84 star destroyers and 250 battleship cruisers and 7,000 fighters and bombers and 500,000 troops and 5,000 tanks and 1,500 heavy turrets. The empire lost 350,000 troops and 50,000 captured by the republic and all their tanks and all their heavy turrets and 68 massive star destroyers and 216 smaller star destroyers. With the loss of 10 refueling planets the empire had less fuel to travel to the front lines.


	19. the battle of Ramotswa

the battle of Ramotswa

As the war continues, the republic captured the star system of Ramotswa. They were outnumbered and their fleet and fighters and bombers were destroyed by the reinforced imperial fleet. The republic had 300,000 troops, 3,000 tanks, and 1,500 heavy turrets vs. 600,000 imperial troops with 3,000 tanks, 1,500 heavy turrets, and 20 imperial walkers. The republic also had 3 Jedi Knights. The Jedi Master Yoda, Master Luke Skywalker with his Jedi apprentice Barbara. The Jedi planned to sneak between the enemy lines to steal some fighters and bombers. They had 30 troops and 4 crews to steal the fighters and bombers.

The imperial forces knew that the republic would try to steal the fighters and bombers because a traitor knew the republic forces but the Jedi didn't know of this. The imperial general ordered to allow the Jedi to get to landing platforms, and then they would attack the Jedi and kill them. The Jedi made it to the platforms and they felt a disturbance in the force. Now the Jedi knew that this was a trap. They told their crews to move to steal the fighters and bombers. Then the platform lights came on and there were 5,000 troops and 50 anti-aircraft turrets targeting the fighters and bombers. The Jedi told the fighters crews and crew bombers to take off the antiaircraft turrets firing on the fighters and bombers. One crew was crew killed and another damaged. The Jedi took the fighters. The republic stole 2 squadrons of fighters and 1 squadron of bombers. (One squadron of imperial fighters were 10 fighters and a squadron of bombers were 5 bombers), so a total of 15 fighters and 5 bombers. A fighter squadron lost half of their squadron from the antiaircraft.

The Jedi planned to use these fighters and bombers against the imperial fleet and for air support for their forces. The Jedi wanted to make 3 landing platforms for their fighters and bombers. They began to build the platform. The building took 2 weeks to build the platforms. The traitor in their forces reported to the imperial, and now he knew all about the landing platforms. During the building the Jedi also tried to repair the communication relay to contact the republic for help but, that didn't work, because the spy or traitor told the imperial general and he attacked the area where the communication relay was and destroyed it.

When the platforms were done, the Jedi then told the engineers to started making more fighters and bombers for more air support for their troops. They made 200 fighters and 50 bombers of the empire's design, but they would have red stripes on them. The spy also got all that information to and got it to the imperial general. The Jedi next were going to attack the imperial support lines to cut the number of laser guns and ammo in half but, the spy got this and reported it to the imperial general, and the general then put 100 fighters to protect the supply lines.

The republic then attacked 3 supply lines in the imperial forces. These supply lines supplied 30,000 laser guns and ammo for the laser guns to the first line facing the republic lines. The Jedi began to launch their fighters and bombers and began the attack on the supply lines. Luke skywalker's Apprentice Barbara would take 66 fighters and 33 bombers and headed for the first supply line on the west side of the imperial lines. Next Luke Skywalker would also take 66 fighters and 33 bombers and headed towards the middle of imperial forces to the north. Captain Daniel also took 66 fighters and 33 bombers and headed to the east side of the imperial lines to destroy that supply line. the Jedi failed to destroy the two supply lines from the north and from east side but master Luke Skywalker was successfully on east supply line but his ship was damaged and master Luke Skywalker and captain Daniel escaped but their ship were also damaged, they retreated to their forces for safety. They lost 180 fighters and all their bombers were destroyed.

The Next day the empire planned to attack the landing platforms of the republic that they made. The empire knew that the platforms had a cloaking device on them and 20 antiaircraft turrets on each platform. The empire planned to attack with 300 fighters and 100 bombers to destroy the platforms. The empire launched their fighters and bombers and headed to the platforms to destroy them. It took 1 hour to organize the force to attack. The republic spotted them on their radar and warded the landing platforms and the landing platforms launched their fighters to defend their landing platforms. The Republic had 250 more fighters and 125 bombers this time by republic design and they were made by their 5 fighter factories. The factories can produce 50 fighters a day and it has being 1 day seen the attack on the imperial supplies. The raid was successfully and the republic fighters now had nowhere to land.

The next day the Jedi knew that they have been betrayed by one of their troops. The Jedi know that they had some that is with them went they are briefing or planning to build something. The republic forces had 3 commanders and they had 3 body guards for protect. The Jedi started to look there. They would start with Commander Rebbecca but first the Jedi needed to ask permission to question her body guards. She said "ok you may question my guard's questions." They found that the guards were not traitors because they did not have much detailed information on their projects. Next they went to Commander Ford to ask him if they could ask his body guards questions. They saw that they too had not much detailed information on their Projects.

The Jedi planned to get the traitor by beginning construction on 3 new platforms and a new weapon that can fire 30 troops a far distance. They called them commanders to talk about the Projects that they building. They saw that one of the body guards was holding something in his hand. "Sergeant Jacob what are you holding in your hand." Said: Master Luke Skywalker. Sergeant Jacob: "nothing" Master Luke Skywalker said: "open your hand and left me see it." Sergeant Jacob started to run but the other body guards stopped him and opened his hand and saw a microphone that was turn on and the imperial general was listening. They handed it to Master Luke Skywalker and he said: "thank you, general did you get all that." The general said: I have indeed…" Master Luke Skywalker turned his light saber and destroyed the microphone.

After destroying the microphone Master Luke Skywalker asked "why did you betray us and your own brothers." Sergeant Jacob"I betrayed you because the war has been going on for a long and there's way we will win has battle because we have less force than the empire on this planet. So I want to the imperial general to negotiate and we did. He told me that he would give me a star system of my own. So I agreed to betray you to have a star system of my own. I am sorry for want a did." Master Luke Skywalker "well I am sorry to do this to you, arrest him and take him to the prison." With the traitor caught the Jedi had nothing to worry about because they know had anybody spying on them. When the weapon is finish the Jedi use it to shot troops to the imperial communication rely to contact the republic for help to help them to battle the imperial forces and to have more air support to help their force already on the planet and when their landing platforms they will be used for the land of the republic fighters and bombers.

After they captured the traitor the Jedi still had a lot of trouble ahead. The weapon and platforms finish and now the Jedi would use the weapon to launch 3000 troops to the imperial communication relay to contact the republic for support. They would launch their troops at night so that they would not get killed by the empire. The fighters and bombers would provide air cover for the troops. The republic would also attack the imperial first line to take as many troops away from the communication relay. They began the attack the main force would attack the first imperial line and the fighters and bombers for air support. The weapon armed 30 troops in it and fired and the troops were away. The troops also had pair shots to land near the communication relay. It took 3 hours to launch the troops and was able to send a signal to the republic. They ask for 400,000 troops, 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets and 24 star destroyers and 8 battleship cruisers and 16,000 fighters and 8,000 bombers. It will take 3 days to get to that planet.

During that time the republic lost 280,000 troops and 2,800 tanks and 1,400 heavy turrets and Master Luke Skywalker was wounded. The empire lost 480,000 troops and 2,900 tanks and all their walkers. This battle was now a battle to survive until there reinforcements arrived. "Sir there are several ships came out of light speed" said: the radar man. The captain said: "raise the shield and launch all the fighters and bombers." The two fleets had a battle and the republic won the battle and began to landing reinforcements to reinforce the ground forces. The imperial forces were destroyed and the republic now has freed this world of the evil empire.


	20. Empire's cloning Planets

The cloning planets of the evil empire

The war continued and the losses on the republic armies were extremely heavy even will the empire's fuel lines cut. The empire still had 3 cloning planets for making more troops to battle the republic. The republic had only 2 cloning planets. The republic armies were out number 2 to1 but they had more experience in the war but went they a he or she trooper get killed they couldn't but replaced as fast as the empire's troops could be replaced.

The republic planned a massive attack to the empire's cloning planet to stop the production of clones to fight the republic and to try to even the odds of the war. The planets that were used for cloning were Ocana, Manizales, and Holmsund in three star systems. Each star system had 3 planets and 2 moons around each planet and with 5,000 to 10,000 cloning machines to massive product more clones. Each cloning machine had 50 spots for each clone was finish being created. Each star system also had with 9 massive star destroyers and 27 smaller star destroyers and 15 transports to transport fresh troops to the front lines to battle the republic. Each transport could carry 10,000 troops and 100 tanks and 50 heavy turrets.

Every 10 days the transports would come back to reload to bring more reinforcements to the front lines to reinforce their forces to battle the republic, So around 150,000 troops and 15,000 tanks. They got this information for 9 spies in those star systems. Before these space battles the Jedi thought of having a contest with some of their fighter pilots. They put up a poster with 50 spots for 50 fighters to sign up. There would be 3 parts of this contest. Each part would be a space battle. Whichever pilot score the mush kills would win their own battleship cruiser.

The republic headed for the star system of Ocana with 12 star destroyers and 36 battleship cruisers and 6 space submarines over 3,000 fighters and bombers and with 1,200,000 troops, 12,000 tanks and 6,000 heavy turrets. Their spies also said that there were 600,000 imperial troops, 6,000 tanks and 3,000 heavy turrets and 30 imperial walkers. The republic leaders and the Jedi council chose Master Galen Marek and master obi-wan and republic leader Josef and Master Luke Skywalker and master Yoda for this attack. Their fleet went into light speed and headed to the planet.

Their fleet came out of light saw the enemy fleet and began their attack against the imperial fleet. During the battle 2 of the republic submarines fired 6 torpedoes to 1massive imperial star destroyer and 1 smaller star destroyer. 4 torpedoes went to the massive star destroyer the torpedoes headed for the bridge of the massive star destroyer destroying the ship. The other submarine sent 2 torpedoes to the smaller star destroyer's engines to cut the power to the ship destroying the ship. After the space battle the republic lost 9 massive star destroyers and 27 battleship cruisers and over 3,000 fighters. The republic called in their transports to begin their invasion. The republic had 120 transports with 1,200,000 troops, 12,000 tanks and 6,000 heavy turrets. The empire lost their whole fleet.

With the space clear above the transports can now begin the invasion. The transports would have an escort. 10 fighters would be the escort for each transport. So there would be 120 fighters escorting the transports. The fighters were also for drawing the enemy's antiaircraft turrets from attacking the transports. The transports landed and began the attack on the planet to the cloning factories to put a stop the production of troops. The republic planned to attack in 3 waves. Each wave would have 400,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets and 2 Jedi generals.

The first wave would be made up of Master Luke Skywalker and 400,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets. Master Luke Skywalker planned to divide his forces into 2 smaller waves made up of 200,000 troops and 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets. The imperial general Josef the commander of the forces on the planet planned a 3 wave defense. First he would send 200,000 troops and 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets and 10 imperial walkers 1 mile from the main cloning factory. Next he set up a second wave made up of 200,000 troops and 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets and 10 imperial walkers 10 miles away from the cloning factory. Next he set up a third wave with 200,000 troops and 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets and 10 imperial walkers 20 miles away from the cloning factory.

General Luke Skywalker's wave began their attack; they headed to the northeast side of the cloning factory. General Josef was commanding 15 tanks part of the group of 500 with 40 tanks. The other half of his forces would begin his attack in 20 minutes. During those 20 minutes General Luke Skywalker's forces destroyed 1 imperial walker and 100 tanks and killed 1,000 imperial troops. General Josef forces destroyed 500 tanks and killed 5,000 republic troops. General Luke Skywalker used the force to see the weak spot in the imperial walker's heavy armor. He fired 5 missiles to the head of the imperial walker to the weapons on the head of the imperial walker destroying the imperial walker.

General Luke Skywalker sent half of his tank forces to reinforce their other half tank forces and sent the other half to support his group troops. The second half and General Luke Skywalker retreated after destroying the first defense wave of the Empire. They forces lost 350,000 troops and 3,500 tanks and 1,750 heavy turrets the first wave lasted 24 hours.

Master Galen Marek and Master obi-wan were ready with their wave. They wave launch in four hours with 400,000 troops and 40,000 tanks and 20,000 heavy turrets. General Starkiler would have his own group of tanks group 40 that was made up of 40 tanks. He would also command 200,000 troops, 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets. Master Obi-wan also had his own group of tanks group 80 with 40 tanks. He would also command 200,000 troops, 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets. They headed the empire's second defense wave. The second attack lasted 24 hours. During that time general starkiler forces destroyed 5 imperial walkers and 2,000 tanks and killed 100,000 enemy troops but he lost 150,000 troops and all his tanks and all his heavy turrets. General Obi-wan destroyed the rest of the imperial walkers in the empire's second defense wave and the rest of the empire's tanks and killed 97,000 troops and captured 3,000 enemy troops. The empire's second defense wave was destroyed.

Master Yoda and republic leader Josef were ready for their attack. Republic leader Josef would at a command post away from the battlefield giving orders to his troops and his tank crews and his heavy turret crews. General Yoda would also be in the command post give orders to his troops and his tank crews and his heavy turret crews. Yoda saw told his troops to clear their minds to see clear the path to win the battle. The final ground battle lasted 24 hours. During that time Josef forces lost 175,000 troops, 1,750 tanks and 750 heavy turrets but he destroyed 5 imperial walkers and 1,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets and killed 75,000 imperial troops. General Yoda forces lost only 75,000 troops, 750 tanks and 375 heavy turrets. General Yoda advice worked and thanks to that his troops destroyed the rest of the imperial walkers and the rest of the empire's tanks and killed 75,000 imperial troops and captured 25,000 enemy troops.

By the end of the capture of the other 2 cloning planets of the empire, the republic lost 3,000,000 troops, 30,000 tanks and 15,000 heavy turrets. The republic now had the resources to clone more troops to battle the evil galactic empire. By the end of these attacks the republic had cloned 150,000 troops. The empire now had fewer troops to battle the republic. With the capture of their cloning planets the empire now had no reinforcements to reinforce their force in the front lines. The empire only has in little over 1,000,000 troops, 10,000 tanks and 5,000 heavy turrets.

The only way to defeat the republic is now to tell the planets under their control to send them 250,000 men to the empire armies to keep up the casualties of the war against the republic. The empire had 60 planets under their control so the empire now had 15,000,000 troops and 150,000 tanks and 75,000 heavy turrets and 300 more starships to battle the republic and 300,000 fighters and bombers. The republic had over 30,000,000 troops and 300,000 tanks and 150,000 heavy turrets and had over 500 star destroyers and 1,500 battleship cruisers and over 3,000,000 fighter and bombers.


	21. An Evil Plan

The evil plan by the sith

As the sith apprentices continue to be kill by the Jedi. The sith lords planned an evil plan to destroy the Jedi and the republic. Lord Sidious, Lord Vader, Lord Henry began on a top secret project in the sith temple. The name of the project was darkness the name meant what it was. Before they lost their cloning planets the sith gather 3 cloning machines to clone themselves to make more sith lords. The machines had 10 spots in each machine so about 30 spots for cloning themselves. Lord Sidious, Lord Vader and Lord Henry each took a blood sample and put them in the cloning machines. The cloning took 6 years to do and during that time the sith made 30 light sabers 6 were 2 headed light sabers. They also made 30 sith robes. They also went to a planet with 30 volcanoes to find crystals for their light sabers. The light sabers of the sith were red so they went looking for red crystals. They found the crystals and returned to the sith temple to put them in the light saber that they made for the clones.

When the clones were done the sith began to teach them to use their anger, fear, hated and to train them to destroy the Jedi. The training took 6 years and the sith masters give the 2 headed light sabers to their to best students in the class. The dark side now is more powerful than ever since the war against the Jedi more than 1,200 years ago. Now the sith wanted to attack the Jedi temple. Each sith lord would take 3 massive star destroyers and 12 smaller star destroyers and 3 fighters and 1,000 bombers and 450,000 troops and 4,500 tanks and 2,250 heavy turrets. A total of 99 massive star destroyers and 396 smaller star destroyers and 99,000 fighters and 33,000 bombers and 14,850,000 troops, 148,500 tanks and 7,425,000 heavy turrets. The sith set their eyes the Jedi temple to destroy the Jedi.

During the cloning of the sith lords, master Yoda and the other Jedi Masters felt a terrible disturbance in the force they felt they dark side was very powerful more powerful than ever since the Great sith war against the Jedi. In the war the Jedi lost 500 Jedi masters and 300 Jedi apprentices. The sith lost 1,000 sith warriors and 500 sith apprentices and they lost the war but one master escape and when into hiding were the Jedi would not feel him. The master name was Darth Plagueis and his was the Dark lord of the sith. He trained an apprentice how later killed him in his sleep and he was now the dark lord of the sith. You know him as lord Sidious. He started the clone wars and order the clones armies the kill the Jedi it worked but 2 Jedi survived and master Yoda tried to kill lord sidious but he fail.

20 years later Lord Sidious has part of the cloning himself and training clones in the dark side of the force and was going to attack the Jedi temple. The Jedi looked back at the war and saw that the sith would have over confidence and that was their weakness and they were killed by their over confidence. The planned to attack in two ways, first the refueling station were the sith would stops to resupply and refuel their ships and refill their forces their forces with food and water. For the ride to Jedi temple would take 3 weeks. An imperial star destroyer would hold effect food and water for 2 weeks for the crew and for the fighter crew of the star destroyer. The Jedi would sent 50 star destroyers and 150 battleship cruisers and 30,000 fighters and 10,000 bombers and 5 space submarines and 10 Jedi knights to soften the imperial forces before they arrived at the Jedi temple. The attack worked and the imperial fleet series damage.

The fleet came out of light speed to a resupplying and refueling station and began to refuel and resupply the ships. A republic spy was on the station and told that the imperial fleet was there at the station told them to strike now to damage the fleet while refueling and resupplying they ships. The republic fleet was 1 light year away and when into light speed and arrived 30 minutes later. The imperial fleet had 5 massive star destroyers and 20 smaller star destroyers and all the star ships fighters that were refuel and resupplied. The ships waited for the rest of the fleet to be refueled and resupplied. Then the republic fleet came out light speed and began their attack on the imperial fleet. In the first 30 minutes the republic fleet destroyed 5 massive star destroyers and 20 smaller star destroyers and 2,000 fighters and bombers but lost 5 star destroyers and 20 battleship cruisers and 3,000 fighters and 1,000 bombers and lost 1 space submarine. The sith locked their ships tractor beam on the Jedi ships to kill them face to face. The Jedi were ready to Duel with the sith lords, the sith lords board the Jedi ship with a boarding party to reach to bridge of the ship. (A boarding party had 900 troops.)

They would go to the outside hatch of the Jedi ship and cut it open, the sith lords would cut open the door for the boarding party. Then they had to go through ten levels of the ship to reach the bridge and go through the ship's crew and the troops of the ship. Then the troops were at the bridge door and they waited for the sith lord to open the door by cutting it open with his light saber. The sith lords would then chance the Jedi to a duel. 10 sith lords were killed but the Jedi were by the rest of the sith lords.

12 hours later the republic fleet was destroyed but they destroy 50 massive star destroyers and 200 smaller star destroyers and lost 6,000,000 troops, 60,000 tanks and 30,000 heavy turrets by losing 300 transports and 33,000 fighters and 11,000 bombers and 10 massive star destroyers and 20 smaller star destroyers and 10 transports and 1,000 fighters and 300 bombers. The republic cut the imperial fleet in half but that didn't stop them their call reinforcements to have reinforced their force for this attack. It took one week to get 25 more massive star destroyers and 100 smaller star destroyers and 7,500 fighters and 2,500 bombers and 2,000,000 troops in 1,000 transports and 20,000 tanks and 10,000 heavy turrets. It took one week to repair the ships that were damage by the republic attack.

They repair their ships and when into light speed and headed for the Jedi temple. The Jedi had 150 star destroyers and 450 battleship cruisers and 360,000 fighters and 120,000 bombers and 10,000,000 troops and 100,000 tanks and 50,000 heavy turrets and 40 Jedi knights and 20 Jedi apprentices. The empire had 10,450,000 troops and 104,500 tanks and 52,250 heavy turrets and 23 sith lords. Lord Henry would use his body guards to fight the Jedi Knights he had 15 body guards trained by himself in the dark side of the force.

The imperial fleet out of light speed and began their attack against the republic fleet. The imperial fleet would focus on the republic fleet while the ground forces landed to destroy the Jedi and the Jedi temple. The ground force landed and headed for the Jedi Temple but mean an army protecting the Jedi temple with the Jedi Knights. The sith ordered 3 squadrons of bombers with fighter escort the bombers and 9 squadrons of fighter protecting them. (A squadron had 12 fighters or bombers.) Only 1 squadron of bombers made to the planet surface and bombed the area. The bombers destroyed 200 tanks and 100 heavy turrets and kill 2,000 troops. When the Jedi meant a sith lord the Jedi told his or her troops to get the sith along by killed his troops around him they did that and the Jedi walk up to the sith lord and ask to surrender but of course the sith didn't so they had a duel.

All but 3 sith lords: Lord Sidious, Lord Vader, Lord Henry they escaped from being killed but killed 3 Jedi Knights. The sith lost this attack and their fleet and all their ground forces, the Jedi won the battle. The Jedi lost 38 Jedi: 20 were Jedi Masters and 18 were Jedi apprentices, the other 2 Jedi apprentice become Jedi Master by surviving the attack by the sith lords. The dark side was now not as strong as before.


	22. Final Victories

Final victory

The war continued and now the empire was running out of star destroyers the empire had only 150. The republic had over 100 star destroyers and 200 battleship cruisers. The final battles took place around the 15 final planets. The 15th planet the empire had 10 star destroyers and on the planet had 80,000 troops, 800 tanks and 400 heavy turrets and also 1 sith lord named Lord John he was trained by lord Vader.

Lord John was trained by Lord Vader at the age of 11 and for 6 years Lord Vader trained him to become a Proficient Duelist and force welder. Lord Vader mainly taught John how to use his angry, fear and hatred in a light saber duel and in Form V light saber combat and VI of light saber combat as a secondary form. Over the years lord John got Proficient in form V and in Form VI. His master taught him Force lighting, Force Choke, the Mind Trick, Force Grip, force push, and the light saber throw. Lord John wasn't as powerful as Lord Sidious or Darth Vader but was still a powerful Force user. His force Lighting was powerful but not extremely power like Lord Sidious, his lighting strong enough to shock someone unconscious. His force push, Force Grip, mental powers, and his light saber throw were not as powerful as Darth Vader but still very Powerful.

The republic had one Death star and 5 star destroyers along with 75 troop transports. By the space battle end the empire had lost all their star destroyers and the republic lost 1 star destroyer. The republic started the invasion. The empire short down 15 transports while they came down. When the republic landed they had 120,000 troops, 1,200 tanks and 600 heavy turrets and 2 Jedi. One of the Jedi was Jedi master Luke Skywalker and his apprentice. By battles end the empire lost 70,000 troops and 10,000 troops missing and all their tanks and all their turrets destroyed. The republic lost 80,000 troops, 800 tanks and 150 heavy turrets and captured 10,000 imperial troops.

The republic commander told the Jedi that have they found the sith lord at the fort on the east side of the battlefield. Lord John felt them he was ready and was very well trained. When the Jedi got they saw that he was wearing a sith robe. Also he had a two headed light saber sword. Luke and his apprentice made the first. They turn on they light sabers and headed for John. John uses his light saber to block the attack. Next lord John tried to broken apart the Jedi he used the force grip and grabbed Luke's apprentice and throw him across the room. The apprentice was confused at once when he was grabbed by the force and thrown across the room, Lord John than attacked Luke with his light saber, Luke was able to block his attack. The apprentice got up and rejoins the fight. About 25 minutes into the light saber duel Lord John starting to get tried and careless, the Jedi saw this and attacked and killed Lord John. The Jedi won the Duel Luke's apprentice lost his left arm and his right hand and was replaced by a robotic left arm and a robotic right hand.

14th planet had 10 imperial star destroyers. The empire has 20,000 imperial troops, 200 tanks and 100 heavy turrets also 2 sith lords. Their names were Lord Rebbecca and Lord Jennifer. They were well trained by the emperor and by Lord Vader. Lord Rebbecca was trained by Lord Vader at the age of 8 and for 10 years and Lord Vader trained her to become a Proficient Duelist and force welder. Lord Vader mainly taught Rebbecca how to use fear, angry, and hatred in a light saber duel and in Form V light saber combat and form IV of light saber combat as a secondary form. Over the years lord Rebbecca got Proficient in form V and in Form IV.

Her master taught her Force lighting, Force Choke, the Mind Trick, Force Grip, force push, and the light saber throw. Lord Rebbecca wasn't as powerful as Lord Sidious or Darth Vader but was still a powerful Force user. Her force Lighting was extremely powerful strong enough to turn someone to kill someone. His force push, Force Grip, mental powers, and her light saber throw were not as powerful as Darth Vader but still very Powerful.

Lord Jennifer was trained by Lord Sidious at the age of 7 and for 15 years and Lord Sidious trained her to become an excellent Duelist and powerful force welder. Lord Sidious mainly taught Jennifer how to use her angry, fear and hatred in a light saber duel and in Form II light saber combat and form VII of light saber combat as a secondary form. Over the years lord Jennifer became a Master in form II and in Form VII. Her master taught her Force lighting, Force Choke, the Mind Trick, Force Grip, force push, and the light saber throw. Lord Jennifer wasn't as powerful as Lord Sidious or Darth Vader but was still a powerful Force user. Her force Lighting was powerful but not extremely power like Lord Sidious, his lighting strong enough to kill someone on contact. Her force push, Force Grip, mental powers, and his light saber throw were not as powerful as Darth Vader but still very Powerful.

The republic had their Death star and 3 star destroyers and 3 battleship cruisers and they had 30 transports also 2 Jedi, along with 60,000 troops, 600 tanks and 300 turrets. One was master Obi-wan and his apprentice. During the battle the republic Death Star destroyed 3 star destroyers. The republic destroyers destroyed 4 star destroyers and the Death Star did the final bowl of the space battle. The empire lost all 10 star destroyers and the republic lost all 3-battleship cruisers.

The republic Battle station release the 30 transports they had in the hangers of the Death star. While that happen the Death star call in for 4 star destroyers. The Battle station called them in because they Death star found 1,500 heavy turrets on the planet and were a threat to the invasion force. They targeted 1,500 heavy turrets and destroyed all of them and were no long a threat. The Battle station and the star destroyers orbit the planet, to guard the planet from other imperial destroyers coming to the planet to attack the forces on the planet.

The republic started the invasion of the planet. The republic landed and meets 20,000 imperial troops. But the republic had 60,000 troops and 6,000 tanks and 1,500 heavy turrets. Lord Vader tolled the imperial officer to take the fight to the Republic and he did. The empire lost all their soldiers and all the turrets and all their tanks and all they antiaircraft. The republic lost 40,000 soldiers and also 200 tanks and also 100 turrets. The republic soldiers control the planet but the sith lords use mind to not be found it worked. The Jedi looked for the sith lords. They found them by 20 republic soldiers. The Jedi herded to them, but they were to late the Sith lords killed them. The Jedi saw the slaughter and it was horribly, the Sith lords showed them how much they hated the republic.

The Sith lords saw them and attacked the Jedi. The Jedi saw them and blocked their attack with their light sabers. The Jedi use the force push to attack and knocked the sith lords on the ground. They got up and attack with the lighting attack. The Jedi blocked the attack with their light sabers. Next the sith tried the choke move but the Jedi used the force push to block the attack. After attack and after attack the Jedi found an opening and took it and in stroke the sith lords and kills them. One Jedi was wounded he lost his right leg and his left arm. But they got replaced with a robotic right leg and a robotic left arm for him.

The 13th, 12th, 11th, 10th planets had 20 imperial destroyers and 80,000 troops and 800 tanks and 400 heavy turrets and around 6,000 anti-spacecraft turrets for aircraft. The republic had their Death star and 10 star destroyers and 120,000 troops, 1,200 tanks and 600 heavy turrets. The space battle took all the empire's destroyers. The republic lost 2 star destroyers. The invasions took all the empire's soldiers and all their tanks and 600 heavy turrets and also all their 6,000 heavy turrets for aircraft. The republic lost 80,000 troops and also 800 tanks and 400 heavy turrets; they were able to defeat 8 sith lords.

The 9th, 8th, 7th, 6th planet had 20 imperial destroyers and 90,000 troops and 900 tanks and 450 heavy turrets and around 8,000 anti-spacecraft for aircraft. The republic had one Death star and 10 star destroyers and 120,000 troops, 1,200 tanks and 600 heavy turrets. The space battles took all the empire destroyers and republic lost 5 star destroyers. The invasions took all the empire tanks and all their troops and all their heavy turrets and all their heavy turrets for the aircraft. The republic lost 90,000 troops and their lost 900 tanks and 600 of the heavy turrets.

The 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd planets had 20 imperial star destroyers and 90,000 troops and 800 tanks and 400 heavy turrets and 6,000 anti-spacecraft turrets for aircraft. The republic had their Death star and 10 star destroyers and 120,000 troops and 12,000 tanks and 1,200 heavy turrets. The space battles took all the empire's star destroyers and republic lost 5 star destroyers. The invasions took all the empire's 90,000 troops and 8,000 tanks and all their 800 heavy turrets and all their 6,000 heavy turrets for the aircraft. The republic lost 90,000 troops and 9,000 tanks and 800 heavy turrets.

The final planet had 70 imperial destroyers and 400,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets and 60,000 anti-spacecraft turrets for aircraft and 5 sith lords and those names were Lord Alyssa and Lord Charles and their two masters of darkness master Darth Sidious and lord Vader and finally Lord Henry. The republic had their 2 Death stars and over 50 star destroyers and 200 battleship cruisers 1,600,000 troops, 16,000 tanks, 8,000 heavy turrets and 20 Jedi generals. The republic started the last and final attack and peace of the galaxy and the balance in the Force of the Jedi. The republic Death Stars destroyed 10 imperial star destroyers and the star destroyers destroyed 60 imperial destroyers. The Death stars made the final blow in the space battle.

The final invasion destroyed 400,000 imperial troops and all their tanks and all heavy turrets and all their heavy turrets for the aircraft. The republic lost 800,000 troops and 8,000 tanks and 4,000 heavy turrets. The sith lords knew that this was the end for their order and their Evil Galactic Empire. 4 Jedi masters named Master William Jones that used light saber form VI and form IV, Master Jason Macros that used Form I and IV of light saber combat, Master Cody Galen that used light sabers combat form III and V, and Master Luke Skywalker that used light saber combat form II, III, V and VII (during the war Luke Skywalker studied Form VII's vision of Vaapad (which was created by Jedi Master Mace Windu of the during the Old Republic Vaapad was explained as being a state of mind rather than just a fighting style, allowing the wielder to channel his own inner darkness into the duel, and accept the fury of the opponent.) The Jedi masters heading to were Lord Vader was in the Sith Temple in one of the light saber Training rooms.

Lord Vader himself was waiting for Jedi Masters. He makes the first move by throwing a desk at the Jedi Master. The desk was slide into 3 pieces but one piece hit one of the Jedi Master William Jones and was able to catch him off guard killing him by stabbing though his chest. The Jedi masters turned on the Light sabers and headed for Lord Vader. Lord Vader turned on his Light saber and blocked their move. They had a heated light saber duel with Lord Vader that lasted for an hour and his was Defeated by his son own son and Cody Galen.

During the light saber duel Lord Vader used light saber combat Form III and II during the first half of the Light Saber duel. He saw that these 3 Jedi masters were using light saber forms I, II, III, IV, V, and VII. Lord Vader focused on Master Jason Marcos that was using form I and IV because to him he saw that those light saber forms were weaker this his Light saber combat, while using Form III use hold off the Other Jedi masters. Lord Vader Killed Master Jason Marcos with a fatal blow with his Light saber but he gave him a challenge with form IV's physical side.

The second half of the Light saber duel was actual more of a Force duel to second who was stronger in the force and able to hold out. Lord Vader made the first move he used a Powerful force push but the Jedi were able to withstand most of the Force Push thanks to their Powerful force Shields around them but the push was able to push them back 5 meters backs and nearly knocking them to the Ground. He was able to travel fast enough to slip pass Cody Galen Force shield and light saber guard for a second and cut off his Left arm. Cody was able to block Vader's killing blow in time with his light saber with his right arm.

Lord Vader tried the choke move but the Jedi together used powerful Push to block the attack by Lord Vader and sent him flying but he got back up fast enough and uses his light saber to block other Light saber from striking him down. Next Lord Vader began to use a mental attack on the Jedi Masters. Master Cody Galen was to block it out but Master Luke Skywalker was caught off guard for a second and he saw an image of his sister talking to him, he was able a that second know that his sister was somewhere else in the Galaxy and that she wasn't here with him and he block out the rest of Lord Vader's mental.

After attack and after attack by Lord Vader light saber Attacks and force Attacks the Jedi masters found an opening in Lord Vader defense and took it and striking Lord Vader down killing him. Darth Vader was able to kill 2 of the Jedi masters and wound another: Master William Jones and Master Jason Marcos. Cody Galen lost his left Arm duel during the Duel with Lord Vader. Lord Vader fought very bravely against the Jedi. Next 3 Jedi Masters went for Lord Charles. Lord Charles was trained by Lord Vader at the age of 13 and for 8 years, Lord Vader trained him to become a Proficient Duelist and force welder. Lord Vader mainly taught Charles how to use his angry and hatred in a light saber duel and in Form II light saber combat and VI of light saber combat as a secondary form. Over the years lord Charles got Proficient in form II and in Form VI. His master taught him Force lighting, Force Choke, the Mind Trick, Force Grip, force push, and the light saber throw. Lord Charles wasn't as powerful as Lord Sidious or Darth Vader but was still a powerful Force user. His force Lighting was powerful but not extremely power like Lord Sidious, his lighting strong enough to shock someone unconscious. His force push, Force Grip, mental powers, and his light saber throw were not as powerful as Darth Vader but still very Powerful.

The Jedi made the first move they used the force push but Charles blocked the attack by using the same move to them. The Jedi and the sith lord fell on the ground. The Sith lord get up first and use the lighting strike move and killed one of the masters. The other Jedi get up and blocked any other attacks with their light sabers. Next the sith lord tried to use the choke move on the Jedi, But Jedi blocked the attack with the force push. Then the Jedi saw the sith lord fall down and the Jedi Killed him with they light sabers and they went back to their ships and went back to the Jedi temple to plan their next attack. Master Obi-wan killed Lord Charles.

Next 3 Jedi Masters went for Lord Alyssa. Lord Alyssa was trained by Lord Sidious at the age of 6 and for 16 years Lord Sidious trained her to become an excellent Duelist and force welder. Lord Sidious mainly taught Alyssa how to use her angry, fear and hatred in a light saber duel and in Form V light saber combat and III of light saber combat as a secondary form. Over the years lord Alyssa became a Master in form V and in Form III. Her master taught him Force lighting, Force Choke, the Mind Trick, Force Grip, force push, and the light saber throw. Lord Alyssa wasn't as powerful as Lord Sidious or Darth Vader but was still a powerful Force user. His force Lighting was extremely powerful, enough to kill someone on contact. His force push, Force Grip, mental powers, and her light saber throw were not as powerful as Darth Vader but still very Powerful.

Lord Alyssa made the first move. She used the force push to the Jedi. The Jedi blocked the attack with the same attack move. The Jedi and the sith lord fell on the ground. The Sith lord get up first and used the lighting move and was able to kill one of Jedi Masters. Next the Jedi used their light sabers and attacked the sith lord but the sith lord blocked the attack with his light saber. Alyssa tried the choke move but the Jedi used the force push and Alyssa fell down to the ground and the Jedi killed her on the ground. She killed one Master and wounded another Master. Lord Charles and lord Alyssa and Lord Vader fought bravely against the Jedi but the sith lords died. They were able to kill 3 Jedi Masters of the Jedi council. Lord Vader's own son: Luke Skywalker killed him.

Next came the evil sith lord henry he was ready for this light saber duel. The Jedi knights: Master Michele, Master Lisa, master Rex and finally Master Obi-wan. Lord Henry was at the sith temple in the main chamber. The Jedi entered the sith temple they meant 20 turrets and the turrets began to fire on the Jedi. The Jedi blocked the income fire. The Jedi needed to find the controls to the turrets and turn them off. The controls were in the basement in the dark. The Jedi began to walk to the Controls and cut the power to the turrets. The Jedi than went to the Main chamber and meet Lord Henry. Lord Henry said: "welcome Jedi I have been expecting, it is as I Have for seen." The henry did the first move he make the spin move but the Jedi blocked his attack with their light sabers. Next the Jedi and the Sith lord had a light saber duel and ended up with 3 Jedi Masters dead and leaving master obi-wan and lord henry. Next the Lord Henry tried the lighting attack but master obi-wan block it and then killed Lord Henry with his light saber and then head back to the Jedi Temple.

The last sith lord was Darth Sidious he was very powerful. The Jedi sent Master Yoda and Master Ron and Master Luke Jacob and Master Daniel. They meet Darth Sidious at the sith temple. He had 8 royal guards and he told them to kill the Jedi Masters. They failed and the Jedi knights killed them. After that the Jedi feel that Darth Sidious was very close. The Sith lord was in the main chamber. Darth Sidious saw very well ready. The four Jedi come in and turned on their light sabers on. And made the attack they headed. Sidious was able to kill Master Daniel. Next he tried the lighting attack but the Jedi used they light sabers.

Next he tried the choke move but the Jedi force used the force push to block it the Sith fell down but got first and used the lighting attack again but Master Yoda used a special force attack by grabbing the lighting with his hand and reflected it back to lord sidious. The lord sidious was getting weaker went Yoda did that. The other Jedi saw the opening and they took the opening and killed the sith. The last sith lord was died and final brought balance to the Force they went back the there ships and went to the Jedi temple to tell the rest of the Jedi council. The republic won the war and the galaxy was free from the empire.

The war lasted about 35 years. The rebels or the Republic lost over 10,000,000 troops, over 100,000 tanks and over 50,000 heavy turrets. Their Fleet lost over 100 star destroyers and over 250 battleship cruisers, also captured over 600,000 imperial troops. Their Death Stars destroyed over 300 imperial star destroyers by the wars end. The Republic had over 64 Jedi knights but they lost around 12 Jedi. They also killed around 20 sith lords. After the war the Republic cleaning division had to clear the scarp metal in space by the destroying the empire star destroyers. The clearing could around 5 years to clear up. The republic had to make share that the imperial forces were destroyed. After the war the republic gained all the territory control by the empire. Also the planets under the empires control were free and join the rebels and later the republic controlled the galaxy. The galaxy was secured. Peace at last! Final victory!

With the two galaxy powers in the galaxy the republic was negotiating with the C.P.G to give them some more star systems and planets because they were complaining about of not having effort star systems with planet to be more powerful. The republic and the C.P.G agreed on giving the C.P.G 30 more star systems with planets and 2 trade routes to trade with the republic more. The C.P.G only had 1 trade route to trade with the republic. These are the star systems that the republic gives to the C.P.G: Nevesinje system, Trebinje System, Plana system, Visegrad system, Goubon system, Gouake system, Largeau system, Agoza system, Fada system, Karna system, Tangaray system, Tuzla system, Brcko system, Bosanski Petrovac system, zaviddovici system, Franictown system, Mapoka system, Maitengwe system, Valledupar system, Cartagena system, Plato system , Sincelejo system, Agauchica system, Barrance bermeja system, Mudayy system, Lappeenranta system, Kobojango system, Gonwapitse system, Baibokoum system, Arequipa system.


	23. Information

Info on sith lords and Jedi that Participated the in the Galactic Civil War.

the order of the Sith Lords

The Galactic Emperor or Darth Sidious- Trained by Dark lord of the Sith Darth Plagueis. He is the Master of the Dark Side of the Force. He Personal trained over 5 sith apprentices(Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Darth Vader and Lord Henry to name a few) in the ways of the Dark Side of the force. Lord Sidious favored Form I, II, and VII of light saber combat.

Darth Vader- the former apprentice of Darth Sidious and now is the second Master of the Dark Side of the force. Empire's forces and is the Supreme command of all the Galactic Empire's Forces. He trained over 3 sith apprentices(Lord Derek, Lord Carl, Lord Charles) in the dark side of the force but was killed by Luke Skywalker. Darth Vader favored forms are III, IV, V of light saber combat but due to his suit and heavy weight of his robotics he couldn't use the physical part of form IV be he still could use the blade work so he did. Darth Vader still used form III, IV(blade work), and form V but he add in form elements of all other light saber forms forming a form V hybrid form which only the Very Best Jedi masters or Jedi knights could stand a chance at defeating him in light saber combat.

Lord Curtis- was the Sith Apprentice to Darth Sidious. He was a very powerful force wielding sith possible even powerful then Darth Sidious but killed by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Curtis learned the tricks of the emperor. Lord Curtis favored Form V and Form II of light saber combat.

Lord Ivan- Former sith Apprentice of Lord Sidious and was a Very Powerful force wielding sith Lord. Lord Ivan powers were Nearly Equal to Darth Vader's force powers but not to Lord Sidious. Lord Ivan favored Form VII and form V of light saber Combat to use in a Light saber Duel.

Lord Carl-Training master: Darth Vader, Lord Vader's apprentice and, was a very Powerful force wielding sith even, more powerful than Darth Sidious's apprentice but was, killed by Luke Skywalker.

Lord Henry- Training Master: Lord Sidious, Lord Henry was a very powerful force wielding sith lord, more powerful than any of Darth sidious's apprentices, he was Pass the Tests to become a sith master. Lord Henry favored Form V, Form III and Form VII of light saber combat. Lord Henry was the one that killed general Kota thus completing his training and was a very powerful sith lord and he also killed master Josef.

Lord Daniel- Training Master: Lord Vader, Lord Daniel was a very powerful force wielding, sith even more powerful than Lord Vader, but was Killed by Master Galen Marek. Lord Vader taught Daniel the light saber Form II to use in light saber dueling and the Form IV to over powerful his enemies fast. He studied form III for a short time to learn block and reflect laser gun blasted.

Lord Charles- Training master: Lord Sidious, Lord Charles was a very powerful force Wielding sith lord, sith but was killed by Jedi Master Obi-wan. Lord Vader taught Charles in Form II light saber combat as his main form and VI of light saber combat as a secondary form.

Lord Ronald- was the sith apprentice of Lord Sidious. Lord Ronald favored Form VII and form VI of light saber combat. He was nearly as powerful as Lord Vader but was killed by General Kota.

the Jedi order

Master Kota- Training Master: unknown. One of the last of the Jedi of the old Jedi order and became blind by Starkiler before he turned to the light side of the force and became A Jedi master by him. Unfortunately he was killed by Lord Henry.

Master Galen Marek- training master: Lord Vader/ Master Kota master Starkiler was trained in the dark side by lord Vader when he was kidnapped by Lord Vader but then turned to the light side after learning the true and became a Jedi master by learning form Kota. He was a Practicer of light Saber Form VII: Juyo, however because he with Blind he couldn't use the light saber form that he was using to very well. Proxy was able to teach Master Kota Form III: Soresu combat formed called to help him better in combat and a Few lessons in Form V. He would begin studying form II of light saber combat along with Form III to be right to enter into a lot of light saber duels with other light saber wielding Foe such as a Sith Lord went the emperor and Darth Vader begin to training more force sensitive's in the ways of the Dark side. He would also take a few lesson of form V to have some powerful counters use a Duelist that was using form V against him in a Deul.

Master Cody Marek- was the Jedi Apprentice of Jedi Master Kota. Master Cody Marek chose to learn Form III: Soresu of Light Saber combat as a secondary and Form V of Ligght saber combat as his Promary light saber Form. He was one of the Jedi Master that Surivived a Deul with Darth Vader.

Master Luke Skywalker- was the apprentice of Master Kota. Master Luke was a very powerful Jedi even more powerful than Master Yoda but controlled his Power and trained 3 apprentices and Killed 4 sith Lords include his Father Lord Vader. Luke Learned from Proxy and favored Form II: Makashi and Form V as his main forms he mixed Form II and form V together as a hybird form. He studied Form III: Soresu as his secordary form to help conserve energy went he might be up against someone that might be using the same forms to wait until he opposite grow tried to start his assault in the light saber duel, he saw to could build up his force powers to fight back went he was waiting to take the offence.

Master Obi-wan- was the apprentice of Jedi Master Qiu-gon. He is a wise Jedi and training the powerful Jedi he trained Anakin Skywalker that turned to the Dark Side and became lord Vader. Obi-wan trained 2 another Jedi apprentice. He killed 3 sith Lords. His Main Light Saber Form was form III for defense and Form IV and his offense form.

Master Yoda- was born more 850 years ago and was a Powerful and was a Jedi Grand Master of the Jedi order. He was training over 800 years ago by an Unknown Jedi Master. He trained more than 50 Jedi Knights in his lifetime. He faced Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.


End file.
